Blancanieves
by Mina Mascabado
Summary: El invierno terminó y los príncipes y princesas de la primavera creen haber dejado el peligro atrás. Están equivocados. Cuentos basados en las obras de los hermanos Grimm. Todos son felices y nadie importante muere. Algo escrito para contener mis sentimientos por Gendry y Arya. Inofensivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin, lo único que es mío es la esperanza de que un milagro reúna a Gendry y Arya, de cualquier forma, no me importa cómo. ¡La esperanza muere al último!**

Cap. I

Durante las audiencias de la mañana, Ser Davos Seaworth se sentaba junto al Rey en ausencia de la reina Arya, que estaba por dar a luz a su último hijo, según el consejo de los maestres, que aunque estaban de acuerdo en la fortaleza de la Reina también sabían que no era raro que una mujer muriera dando a luz, por lo que habían recomendado que sus majestades se abstuvieran de la actividad marital si no querían arriesgarse a una fiebre puerperal. ¿Abstenerse de la actividad marital? ¿Acaso esperaban esos imbéciles que se pusieran un cinturón de castidad? Gendry no parecía muy feliz, pero Arya le arrojó un bacín a la cabeza del maestre ante la sugerencia y lo mandó a los siete infiernos. En cuanto diera a luz y descansara el tiempo debido tomaría té de la luna y asunto concluido. De cualquier forma, tanto Gendry como ella acordaron que sería el último, tenían tres hijos sanos y dos niñas encantadoras, estaban completos. A veces Arya se preguntaba si pedir un sexto niño no sería avaricia. Su propia madre había tenido cinco, tal vez era el límite de una Stark. No, debía recordar que Lady Catelyn era una Tully, una Stark era más fuerte que cualquier otra mujer de los siete reinos. Gendry se veía aliviado, su amor por Arya lo hubiera tentado a aceptar las órdenes del maestre si no hubieran recordado las bondades del té de la Luna. ¡Gracias a los dioses, no tendría que renunciar a su esposa! De cualquier forma sería el último. No era mucho pedir una criatura más, la última.

Por órdenes de los maestres, la Reina había quedado confinada en sus habitaciones hasta dar a luz pero Arya no tenía la menor intención de quedarse en cama. La criatura estaba a punto de nacer y ella se entretenía tallando un arco de juguete para su pequeña Cat. Sansa ya había tomado el nombre Catelyn para una de sus mellizas y como Arya no quería que la suya se conociera como "la segunda Cat", le puso Caeta, sonaba un poco a Saeta, una forma de llamar a las flechas y ballestas, pero podía acortarse a Cat. Mientras tallaba el arco sus hijos jugaban alrededor y en un momento en el que Orys se lanzó desde lo alto del lecho sobre su hermana mayor, Cassie, haciéndola chillar, se distrajo y se cortó el dedo con la navaja. La sangre cayó sobre la nieve que se colaba por la ventana, junto al arco de ébano que había estado tallando. Como el efecto que hacía el rojo de la sangre sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la Reina se dijo.  
—Si tengo otra niña, será así, blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre y con el cabello tan negro como el ébano, el cabello de su padre. — Llamarla Blanca o Nieves sería extraño, podría confundirse con el nombre dado a los bastardos en el norte, pero ella sabría que fue en ese momento cuando vio la sangre sobre los copos de nieve que supo que su última hija sería una niña.

No había logrado calmar el llanto de Cassie por la brusquedad con la que la trataban sus hermanos cuando Arya sintió un tirón en el vientre. Ya sabía de qué se trataba. Había llegado el momento. La pequeña Cat salió corriendo rumbo a la sala del trono. Las capas doradas abrieron las puertas del recinto de par en par y la niña entró gritando "Papá, papá, ya es hora". Gendry se levantó en el acto y desapareció en unas pocas zancadas. Los cortesanos hicieron ademan de seguirlo pero las capas doradas cerraron las puertas de nuevo, esa práctica de tener a los cortesanos de testigos durante un nacimiento real había sido completamente abolida por los Baratheon.

El parto fue rápido y fácil. "Una niña, una niña sana y bellísima, qué parto tan hermoso, la misma Madre debe haberlo presidido". "¿La madre? Mis dioses son los del Norte", pensó Arya, aunque no tenía ganas de contrariar al Gran Maestre. Los maestres y las comadronas se congratularon mientras Gendry sostenía un pequeño bulto que no lloraba y sólo envolvía la mitad de su pulgar con su diminuta y blanca mano. Arya estaba agotada pero orgullosa de sí misma. Hasta podría haberse puesto de pie pero los maestres se lo impidieron.  
Tuvieron una niñita blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano. Por consejo de Ser Davos, la llamaron Elenei, el invierno no había terminado y lo mejor sería seguir creando vínculos con la Casa Baratheon, para recordarle al pueblo y la nobleza cuál era la casa reinante. Arya aceptó, la llamaría Elí de cariño, aunque al pasar los años, sus hermanos llegaron a apodarla "Blanca Nieves", porque era dócil y manejable, como la nieve con la que jugaban siendo niños. Elenei no era voluntariosa como Cassana, ni arrojada y valiente como Caeta, a ella le gustaban las canciones y la costura. Si no fuera por ella, su hermana Caeta andaría siempre en pantalones y botas, pero ella ponía tanto cariño en los vestidos que le confeccionaba que Cat nunca se negaba a usarlos.  
Elenei era todavía muy joven cuando se casó su hermano, el heredero, como para pensar en un matrimonio para ella. El matrimonio de sus hermanos mayores se sucedió de forma espontánea y sin gran planeación. No fue hasta que el príncipe Orys y su esposa Cinella regresaron del viaje que hicieron tras su boda que Elenei comenzó a pensar seriamente en quién sería su marido. Los reyes organizaron un banquete de bienvenida para los príncipes, ya que Orys había regresado de Dorne en compañía de su hermano Ned, que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en los jardines de agua para complacer a su esposa y debía retomar sus obligaciones. Ned era callado y algo tímido, aunque en el combate no se le pudiera reprochar debilidad alguna. En cambio, su esposa era exótica y vibrante. Tenían un pequeño llamado Robert, que crecía sano y fuerte. La esposa de Yoren, Alerie, estaba a punto de dar a luz y Orys y Cinella estaban seguros de que pronto recibirían la noticia. Cat no se decidía entre sus pretendientes declarados. En todas las tabernas de Desembarco del Rey corrían las apuestas: Las apuestas iban dos a uno desde que Lord Gerion regresó de Lannisport con sus primos. Las cocineras y criados decían que la princesa pasaba cada vez más tiempo con él, en perjuicio de Ser Tanner, que sólo rechinaba los dientes y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para criticar al joven Lord. Elenei no sabía si sus padres comenzarían a buscarle un prometido pronto, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba con toda su ser que Lord Tarly visitara la capital con sus hijos. La Casa Tarly sólo había obtenido más honra y aprecio durante la guerra gracias a Samwell Tarly, antiguo hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, que una vez relevado de su carga había recuperado el valor de Colina Cuerno, propiedad que había engrandecido con valor y astucia. En todos los reinos se rumoreaba que el mayor, Sam, no era hijo de Samwell Tarly, aunque él lo había reconocido como hijo legítimo y sería el heredero de Altojardín, que le había sido otorgado a los Tarly después de la caída de los Tyrell y muy a pesar de los Florent, que clamaban tener derecho no sólo por sangre sino por servicios prestados al Rey Renly durante la guerra, pero Gendry sabía que Edric Tormenta era Florent por parte de madre y asignarle el poder de Altojardin podría haberle salido caro después, en caso de que su medio hermano se levantara en su contra. El rey Jon consideraba a Tarly su hermano y eso bastaba para que Arya y Gendry confiaran en él sobre cualquier otro Lord. Lo nombraron Protector del Dominio y Sanwell Tarly trasladó a su esposa, Elí, y a sus tres hijos a Altojardin, dejando un castellano en Colina Cuerno hasta que el segundo alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Cuando el segundo hijo, Jon (que era apuesto y valiente como el Guerrero pero tonto como una roca), se casó con una de las hijas menores de Edmure Tully, quedó como único hijo soltero el tercer vástago, al que Elenei había conocido en el famoso torneo que terminó en la boda de su hermana, Cassana. Con todo lo que pasó después de que Ser Steffon Seaworth fuera declarado ganador y su hermana fuera arrastrada al septo para casarse con el que resultó ser Lord Brito de Tarth, no tuvo oportunidad de confiarle a su hermana mayor que se había quedado prendada del tercer Tarly, Aemon. Era un joven alto, muy alto, casi diría que más alto que su padre y hermanos, pero a diferencia de ellos era particularmente delgado, lo que causaba mucha gracia al comparársele con Lord Tarly, su padre, que parecía estar más entrado en carnes conforme envejecía. No sabía a quién podía confiarle ese secreto, cada vez que escuchaba hablar de él desviaba la mirada y se concentraba en la armonía de sus puntadas, pero dejaba traslucir una sonrisa cuando escuchaba que el joven Aemon había decidido convertirse en maestre y después sonrió todavía más cuando éste cambió de opinión y abandonó la Ciudadela. No se había casado, aunque ya estaba en edad. A últimas fechas, sus damas de compañía le comentaban rumores sobre las próximas alianzas que se pactarían entre las grandes Casas. Todos apostaban que el joven Aemon se casaría con alguna de las princesas del norte. Elenei quería mucho a sus parientes, el rey Jon y su esposa Wylla, de la Casa Manderly habían procreado ocho hijos, tres varones y cinco princesas, pero al escuchar que alguna princesa norteña podría casarse con el joven Tarly entendió las palabras de su propia Casa por primera vez: "Nuestra es la furia".

Soltó lágrimas de furia durante días y cada vez que uno de sus padres la visitaba para verificar que no estuviera sufriendo alguna enfermedad se excusaba diciendo que la tristeza de los huérfanos, viudas y mujeres públicas, ya envejecidas y pobres, a quienes protegía eran la causa de sus lágrimas. Lord Aemon nunca había sido un caballero. Era estudioso y amable, le interesaba la agricultura y con su supervisión las fértiles tierras del dominio prometían cosechas más ricas y abundantes que nunca. Todavía recordaba las breves cortesías que intercambiaron en el torneo. Con el ajetreo que causó Cassana cuando el caballero desconocido insultó a Ser Steffon, Elenei tuvo que apresurarse para seguir a sus hermanos y calmar a Cassana en las horas que siguieron al anuncio de su compromiso. No tuvo tiempo para acercarse a Lord Aemon, a quien sólo había visto bailar una pieza con algo de torpeza a causa de su altura. En silencio, se dirigió al pequeño cofre donde guardaba sus tesoros. Tenía un broche de pez que había pertenecido a Lady Catelyn, su abuela, un pedazo de hierro que había recogido del piso de la forja del difunto maestro Tobho Mott, cuando era niña, unos soldaditos de barro que habían hecho para ella los huérfanos del orfanato que visitaba regularmente para llevar comida, oro o telas que las septas necesitaban para cuidar de los niños, un pedazo de madera del arciano que había estado alguna vez en Bastión de Tormentas, sólo un trozo que sobrevivió al fuego que devastó el bosque de Dioses por órdenes de Melisandre, un barquito de papel que le enseñó a hacer Ser Davos y un pañuelo manchado con jugo de granada, perteneciente a Lord Aemon. En el torneo, Elenei caminaba disfrutando de los jugosos granos de la granada que acaba de llegar de Altojardin, cuando un poco del jugo se le escurrió por la boca. Sin saber de dónde salió, Aemon apareció frente a ella y haciéndole una reverencia le dio su pañuelo. Se puso tan nerviosa que apenas pudo hacer una cortesía antes de que él le presentara sus respetos y se fuera. Estaba muy avergonzada, tenía manchas de granada en las mangas y la cara. Se limpió con el pañuelo y después lo guardó entre sus tesoros. Le gustaba el semblante amable y animado del joven, aunque también percibía algo de la ingenuidad salvaje de Lady Elí. Decían que no había hombre más culto en todos los reinos, aunque Orys se riera cuando escuchaba semejante cosa.

— ¿Culto? Claro, parece una espiga de trigo, cómo no iba a dedicarse a los libros.

— Lo dices porque tu pareces un jabalí— respondía Yoren que sentía gran empatía por aquellos que como él, preferían los libros a los torneos, pero Elenei callaba.

La mañana posterior al festín, Elenei se levantó casi al amanecer, como siempre. Su doncella le cepilló el cabello, le colocó una bata y le sirvió algo de fruta picada. No necesitaba comer más, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer. Debía ir al orfanatorio de la calle del acero para llevar la ropa que había cosido junto a sus damas para los niños. Regresaría justo a tiempo para acompañar a su nueva hermana Cinella cuando recibiera al maestre recomendado por Lord Tyrion para que atendiera a su padre enfermo, con algo de suerte, le quedaría tiempo suficiente para visitar al Obrero Mayor, encargado del mantenimiento y reparación de las construcciones de la ciudad, para proponerle elevar el muro exterior y fortificar el asilo para mujeres dementes. El salitre del agua de mar había carcomido la estructura, que no era muy firme en primer lugar, y debían hacerse reparaciones con urgencia. Parchar los muros no era suficiente.

Por la noche estaba agotada, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus padres para contarles los planes que había hecho para las reparaciones del asilo. Estarían muy complacidos.

Se dirigió a la torre de la tormenta, la que habían construido sus padres donde alguna vez estuvo la torre de la mano, la que mandó quemar la reina Cersei. Ahí estaban los aposentos de los príncipes y princesas. Esperaba encontrar a sus padres, hermanos y cuñadas reunidos, bebiendo algo de vino y disfrutando algunas de las delicias que Pastel Caliente no dejaba de inventar. Llevaba su laúd por si alguien quería escuchar alguna canción, aunque Alerie también era muy talentosa y tocaba extraordinariamente bien, tal vez podrían cantar algo juntas, pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente. Todos estaban serios y cabizbajos, su madre estaba silenciosa y Gendry, notoriamente preocupado. ¿Alguna mala noticia? ¿Cassana? ¿Había pasado algo malo? En su última carta decía que estaba encinta de nuevo. Preocupada se acercó a Cat y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué parecen todos tan preocupados?

—Malas noticias.

— ¿Cassie?

—No, no, en lo absoluto, no te preocupes por ella. Padre recibió un cuervo de su hermana.

— ¿Mya? Creí que seguía en el Valle.

— Oh, no, ella está bien. Es Bella.

Elenei lo entendió de inmediato. Su padre legitimó a los otros medios hermanos que Ser Davos pudo encontrar, siempre y cuando juraran vasallaje y firmaran un juramento de lealtad. Mya Piedra se vio cruelmente desengañada cuando el caballero que amaba, Ser Mychel Redfort, se casó con Ysilla, la hija de Lord Yohn Royce, pero después encontró un mejor esposo, más noble y más honorable, que nunca le pidió que se separara de sus amadas mulas o usara vestidos. Edric Tormenta tenía una vida muy cómoda al otro lado del Mar Angosto, al casarse con la hija de un "príncipe quesero", como llamaba Lord Tywin Lannister a los comerciantes con desprecio, se había convertido en uno él mismo y había prosperado notablemente. Su lujosa y confortable vida era muy agradable para él, que se contentaba con hablar orgullosamente de su padre, el rey Robert, y de lo mucho que lo había amado, y del hermano que reinaba sobre cinco reinos del Poniente, como para cometer la desfachatez de conspirar en su contra. El problema era Bella. Gendry y Arya la conocieron en un burdel, El Durazno, cuando viajaban por las tierras de los ríos en compañía de la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Sin saber que eran hermanos, Bella se le había insinuado a Gendry enfureciendo a Arya y causando una pelea entre los dos. Gendry la había rechazado en ese entonces, pero la recordó al saber quién era su padre. Bella presumía ser hija del rey Robert y el parecido era notable. Arya protestó cuando Gendry sugirió ir a buscarla y sacarla del burdel, darle un nombre y buscarle un esposo, pero al final cedió a regañadientes. En cualquier caso, si le causaba problemas, podía sufrir algún trágico accidente.

Tener una princesa prostituta escandalizó a toda la nobleza, pero lo soportaron y Bella se integró a la Corte en búsqueda de un esposo, lo que no le costó mucho trabajo, dada su experiencia como cortesana. Sin mucho trabajo sedujo a Roger Hogg, Señor y caballero de Cuerno de la Puerca, para alivio de Arya que la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el momento en el que llegó a Desembarco del Rey se comportó con orgullo y arrogancia. Se jactaba de ser la mujer más bella de la Corte y cuando Gendry tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionarle algunas doncellas para que la atendieran, las echó a todas porque no soportaba que ninguna fuera más hermosa que ella. Gastaba continuamente e incluso llegó a adquirir un gigantesco espejo de Asshai cuyo costo tuvo que ser cubierto por la corona. Arya ya se encontraba planificando la forma en que encontraría una trágica muerte accidental cuando el desafortunado y anciano Ser Hogg apareció en la Corte para jurar su lealtad. Cómo había logrado sobrevivir por tantos años era un hecho inexplicable, pero eventualmente debía morir y entonces su viuda se dio a la tarea de mandar un recado a su real hermano con intenciones de volver a la Corte. Lo más probable es que ya se hubiera puesto en camino y estuviera a punto de llegar. Llevaba con ella a su hijastra, una niña natural que Gendry había aceptado legitimar al ver que Bella no quedaba encinta y Cuerno de Puerca necesitaba herederos. Como una recompensa más, o tal vez como soborno, el caballero había obtenido el título de Lord al momento de su matrimonio, con lo que Cuerno de la Puerca se convirtió en una Casa de mayor importancia al absorber parte de las tierras que alguna vez pertenecieron a la Casa Hayford. ¿Por qué no se quedaba ahí? Arya la detestaba. Si fuera Mya sería diferente, sólo por haber sido una buena amiga para Sansa cuando estuvo en el Valle de Arryn la habría querido, pero Bella la insultaba. De cualquier forma permaneció en silencio, casi invisible junto a la ventana.

La princesa Tamina se había retirado con el pequeño Robert temprano, pero Ned atendía la discusión desde un asiento. Siempre tan serio y meditabundo, era común que se le comparara con Eddard Stark, una especie de lobo silencioso, algunos dirían que tímido, pero honorable y fuerte, sin cabida a la duda o la cobardía. Por eso, todos escuchaban su opinión sobre cualquier otra.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer más que recibirla y buscarle una nueva situación, es lo más honorable— dijo quedamente y aunque nadie respondió, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había otra cosa qué hacer.

No había más opción que recibirla. Gendry se veía confundido y molesto, mientras Arya no delataba gesto alguno pero hervía en ira. Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran los príncipes y sus esposas; Yoren se entretenía explicándole a Alerie el porqué nadie estaba feliz con la noticia y Orys estaba muy divertido viendo jugar a Cinella con sus ratoncitos.

"Lady Hogg", a Bella le encantaba cómo sonaba eso. Tendría que dejar atrás al pobre escudero al que había tomado como su favorito pero estaba segura de que encontraría jóvenes bien parecidos en Desembarco del Rey, le encantaba la ciudad y bailaba alrededor de su espejo mágico probándose vestidos y preguntando una y otra vez.

— ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?— El espejo respondió:

— Tú eres la hermosa de este lugar.

Bella estaba feliz, tal vez ya no era tan joven como antes, pero no veía por qué no habría de ser la más bella en la Corte, siendo que la esposa de su hermano nunca había sido particularmente bonita, aunque hubiera mejorado mucho al crecer. La primera vez que la vio era una niña que parecía una rata mojada y sus hijas debían ser iguales. Su propia hijastra se asomó a su habitación para preguntarle a qué hora partirían hacia Desembarco del Rey, pero Lady Hogg no estaba de humor para consecuentar a esa bastarda desaliñada.

"Querida, tu madrastra no está de humor".

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sería un largo camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y les juro por mi cabellera medieval que no gano un centavo por escribir tantas hojas repletas de cuentitos de hadas para aquellos personajes que amamos y que probablemente no tendrá un buen fin. Todo es de George R.R. Martin, incluyendo mis lagrimas y corazón roto.

Cap. 2

Los ratoncitos de Cinella eran encantadores. La primera vez que una de las doncellas los vio gritó, se subió a una silla y los criados estuvieron a punto de matarlos a palos, pero la princesa Cinella entró corriendo a tiempo para salvarlos. Desde entonces nadie se sorprendía ante su presencia y Elenei hasta los encontraba bonitos. Siempre estaban alrededor cuando hacían labores de aguja y correteaban alegremente sobre los hilos. Alerie les leía en voz alta y a veces hasta Yoren las acompañaba. La princesa Tamina prefería acompañar a Ned y Cat estaría cabalgando con Gerion, de quien no se separaba desde que regresaron de Lannisport.

El día en que se anunció la llegada de Lady Hogg, todos tendrían que recibirla pero prefirieron no lanzar ninguna celebración. No sería apropiado que la reina apuñalara a su cuñada a la mitad de un festín. Esa noche, Arya estaba especialmente taciturna. Gendry ya se quitaba las botas para meterse a la cama sin saber cómo apaciguar a su esposa. ¡Siempre era tan difícil!

—En verdad no sé por qué te molesta tanto. ¿Acaso su real majestad se siente ofendida por el pasado de una huérfana? ¿Es de muy baja calaña para usted?

— Vuelve a decir algo así y te rompo la cabeza. Además, ya no es una pobre huérfana, gracias a ti.

— Los dos somos bastardos, somos iguales, y si tanto te ofende le buscaré marido y se acabó. No hay nada que tus respetables nobles no harían por unas bolsas de oro.

— No me ofende por lo que haya hecho siendo joven, las cortesanas no me asustan. ¿No recuerdas que les vendía ostras en Braavos? Siempre fueron muy amables conmigo. Lo que me irrita es que esté siempre sobre ti.

— ¿Celos? ¡No seas absurda! Es mi hermana, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿tengo cara de Lannister o Targaryen? Sólo tus nobles creerían que el incesto es normal.

— Díselo a ella. ¿O ya no recuerdas el Durazno?

— No sabía que éramos hermanos, yo tampoco lo sabía y no pasó nada, tú te enfureciste por nada cuando dije que eras mi hermana, sólo intentaba protegerte, pero claro, un bastardo no podía ser familia de mi altísima dama— En ese punto Arya no contestó y prefirió derramarle la jarra de vino encima y después arrojarle el trasto encima, lo que terminó en una pelea en el piso y para fortuna de la Corte una reconciliación.

Gerion y Caeta cabalgaban a galope tendido a través de la ciudad, irritando a mercaderes y asustando vendedoras de fruta, cuando la yegua de la princesa estuvo a punto de chocar con una carreta. El conductor frenó y los caballos se espantaron a lo que la dama que estuvo a punto de caer de su asiento grito:

— ¡Grandísima estúpida, estuviste a punto de tirar a una princesa, haré que te corten la cabeza!— Lady Bella Hogg vociferaba sin control frente a la sorpresa de Cat, que estaba a punto de responderle cuando Gerion intervino. Entonces apareció la guardia Lannister, que nunca se alejaba demasiado y exigieron saber quién osaba insultar a la princesa, entonces el tono de la dama cambió.

— ¿Acaso eres una de las pequeñas de mi hermano? Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, querida, soy la tía Bella— Cat le pidió a los guardias que escoltaran a la dama a la Fortaleza roja y ella misma subió a su caballo y emprendió el camino a toda velocidad, debía avisar a su madre. Gerion salió detrás de ella, pero nadie corría más rápido que Cat, para desesperación de la escolta que siempre la perdía de vista.

Lady Bella esperaba mejor recibimiento, ¿sería mucho pedir algunos juglares tocando la trompa, tambores o cualquier tipo de instrumento para saludarla? Seguramente sería culpa de la reina, nunca le había perdonado aquel pequeño incidente del Durazno... o el asunto del espejo de Asshai que no pagó, cuando mandó azotar a una sirvienta que creía que le había robado o aquella vez en que apareció esa gran dama a quejarse de que la había encontrado usando sus joyas… en la cama con su marido. Detalles, detalles. La Stark era fría como una piedra. Al menos podía defenderse del incidente del Durazno, ella no sabía que el muchacho era su hermano y la Stark sólo era una niña flacucha que no parecía ser una gran dama. Intentaría hacer las paces con ella, pero en realidad la encontraba insoportable.

Las capas doradas le abrieron paso hasta el salón del trono, donde Gendry la recibió con formalidad y el ceño fruncido, a su lado sólo estaba la loba de la reina, que rondaba alrededor del rey pelando los dientes. Bella pegó un grito ahogado y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡Era un animal monstruoso que parecía tener mente humana! Comió el pan y la sal y saludó al rey con una reverencia. Llegaron algunas damas para escoltar a Lady Hogg al ala de la fortaleza donde se hospedaría y Gendry dio por terminado toda la ceremonia.

La cena fue profundamente decepcionante, es verdad que la mesa fue servida ricamente, pero Lady Bella consideró un insulto la familiaridad con la que el pastelero regordete se sentó junto a Lord Gerion Lannister a discutir largamente sobre la mejor forma de salar un pescado, lo peor es que las princesas no se habían tomado el trabajo de ataviarse con elegancia. La más pequeña, Elenei, le hacía preguntas corteses sobre su viaje y Caeta, la que había estado a punto de chocar con ella en el mercado se había disculpado a regañadientes por el incidente, aunque seguramente seguía molesta porque la llamó "estúpida". ¡No sabía quién era! Gendry apenas si la miraba y los príncipes la habían saludado pero en cuanto presentaron a sus esposas se concentraron por completo en ellas y estaban muy ocupados cortando la carne para ellas o sirviéndoles más vino como para tener una conversación animada. Bella no se lo explicaba, así no debía ser la Corte de un Rey. Lo peor fue cuando vio a un ratón trepar tranquilamente por un cáliz. Gritó y dio un brinco de horror, quería aplastar al animal cuando una de las esposas de los príncipes la detuvo.

"No, no lo mates, es mi amigo", dijo la princesa Cinella y colocó al ratón sobre su falda. ¡Qué horror! Tal vez visitar Desembarco del Rey no había sido buena idea. La reina no se había dignado a compartir la mesa con ella. Cersei Lannister había sido una mujerzuela pero como no cobraba sus servicios nadie la llamaba así, al menos oficialmente. Sí, es verdad que había sido cortesana, pero Gendry había sido herrero y eso no le impedía gobernar, ya sin mencionar al pastelero gordo, Pastel Caliente lo llamaban, el que se comportaba con toda familiaridad, hasta parecía que a él sí lo consideraban familia. Le hablaba a los príncipes y princesas por su nombre y se daba el lujo de regañar a Gendry por negarse a probar el ganso.

—No me gusta el ganso, ya te lo he dicho Pastel Caliente. Si tanto te gusta cómetelo tú.

—Eres un malagradecido, me pasé el día cocinando como esclavo para condimentarlo al estilo dorniense y en lugar de probarlo, dejas que se enfríe. Mañana, cuando tengas hambre te mandaré un pan tan duro como tu real cabezota — Gendry se reía con el pastelero y la princesa desaliñada que había estado a punto de arrollarla hablaba en voz baja con el joven Lannister.

— Yo te lo agradezco mucho, el sabor a pimienta roja me recuerda a Dorne— intervino la princesa Tamina— y me alegra muchísimo. Gracias por intentarlo.— Ned sonrió y besó la mano de su esposa. Pastel Caliente quedó satisfecho.

La princesa Alerie se sentía muy fatigada debido a su avanzado embarazo y en cuanto bostezó el príncipe Yoren se disculpó y los dos se retiraron. Cinella y Orys se sentaron frente al fuego y ella comenzó a cantar mientras Elenei tocaba el laúd. Qué aburrido. No había nada que Bella detestara más en la vida que no ser el centro de atención. Extrañaba la adulación de sus bardos.

Necesitaba un escenario digno de mostrar su belleza.

La princesa Tamina la eclipsaba, por supuesto, era joven y llamativa, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que quisiera regresar a las arenas de Dorne y le dejara el camino libre para buscar un nuevo esposo. La oportunidad llegó con el nacimiento de la primera hija del príncipe Yoren. La princesa Alerie dio a luz una bebita preciosa, con una pelusita de cabello negro como el carbón en la cabeza y los ojos azules. El parto había sido largo y en cuanto el maestre dio la noticia las campanas del septo de Baelor resonaron desde las primeras luces del día hasta el atardecer. La primera nieta de los reyes. Se envió un cuervo a los Hightower de Antigua y se declaró día de descanso para todo el pueblo.

La princesa descansó una semana y a sugerencia de Orys, que estaba dispuesto a usar a su nueva sobrina como excusa para ver justas, se organizó un torneo para celebrar la ocasión, la princesita fue presentada en el septo y las multitudes la aclamaron todo el camino hasta la fortaleza roja. Elenei estaba encantada.

Lady Hogg no asistió al septo, en cambio permaneció en sus habitaciones alistándose para el torneo. Se vestía con brocado y se adornaba con sus mejores joyas. Se colocó perlas en el cabello y preguntó al espejo de Asshai:

— ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?

— Eres muy bella, mi señora, pero hay una doncella más linda que tú.

Bella entornó los ojos, presa de la furia. ¿Quién, quién podía ser?

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó al espejo.

— Hoy la descubrirás y temerás.

Todos fueron al gran pabellón donde la comida ya estaba lista. Se lavaron y sentaron a la mesa. Pastel Caliente había preparado manjares abundantes y platos variados. Cuando terminaron de comer, las damas se retiraron a sus aposentos y los caballeros fueron a armarse. El príncipe Ned y su hermano Orys tomaron las armas para representar a su Casa. Al cabo de un rato, las damas subieron a las gradas y los caballeros se pusieron en fila, empezando las justas. Cuando Orys se enfrentó a Ser Tanner, el caballero le asestó un golpe en el yelmo al príncipe, que cayó estrepitosamente de su caballo. Por un momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el príncipe se levantó de la arena y quitándose la visera comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Hicieron las pases, al menos hasta que el príncipe Ned venció a Ser Tanner. Como era poco probable que alguien quisiera enfrentarse al heredero después de eso, Ned prefirió desarmarse y salir de la fila. El torneo duró bastante tiempo y Gendry tuvo que soportarlo con paciencia. Con sus hijos fuera no tenía el menor interés en quien ganara. Bella revoloteaba entusiasmada ante el Lord al que le había puesto el ojo. Lord Hugh Beesbury, Señor de Sotomiel, hijo de Lord Warryn Beesbury. No era tan joven, debía ser unos años más joven que Arya y Gendry, pero no muchos. No obstante, derribó a todos sus contrincantes sin problemas y con el príncipe Ned fuera de la justa, se las arregló para ganar la contienda. Bella, que había coqueteado con él descaradamente esperaba ser coronada como la reina del amor y la belleza, pero el Lord la pasó de largo y le ofreció la corona a la princesa Elenei. Sobra decir que Gendry estaba horrorizado.

— ¿Y ese de dónde salió?— le preguntó Gendry a Ser Davos, que a pesar de los achaques propios de su avanzada edad había hecho un esfuerzo por asistir.

— Beesbury, de Sotomiel, una abeja sobre un fondo negro. Antes eran tres abejas, pero parece que el joven Lord lo ha simplificado, una forma de disimular que su Casa estuvo de parte de los Lannister durante la guerra.

— Como sea, no lo quiero cerca de Eli. Es tan sólo una niña. ¿Qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza?

— Tal vez sólo fue una delicadeza— respondió Ser Davos, aunque sabía que con los rumores que había sobre el próximo compromiso de Cat con cualquiera de sus dos pretendientes, Elenei era la siguiente princesa casadera.

Elenei se ruborizó y agradeció el gesto. Mientras tanto, Gerion se desprendía de los venados de plata que había perdido en las apuestas.

— Te dije que no apostaras por mis hermanos —le comentó Cat a Gerion en voz baja— a Orys no le importan tanto las espadas y las lanzas desde que se casó y Ned se aburre fácilmente cuando va ganando.

— Lo sé, pero un Lannister nunca apuesta contra su familia.

Cat sonrió, sabía que se refería a ella, no tanto a sus hermanos.

Poco después se hizo la hora de cenar. Los ministriles empezaron a tocar las cornamusas y se bailó durante mucho tiempo.

En la mesa, Arya y Gendry estaban de acuerdo en lo molesto que sería quitarse a los pretendientes de Elenei de encima. Era joven, pero ya había florecido y tenían que aceptar que no era una niña. Se negaban a casarla, por supuesto, pero el incidente del torneo les había dejado muy claro que muy pronto tendrían solicitudes que tendrían que responder de alguna manera. Tal vez lo mejor sería enviar a Eli a un viaje, a visitar el reino del Norte o a la Roca Casterly para que pasara una temporada con Lady Sansa.

Lady Hogg estaba verde de envidia y se desquitaba con su pobre hijastra, la pequeña bastarda a la que disfrutaba torturar. Era una criatura debilucha que apenas si había florecido, le causaba grandes molestias pero debía retenerla a su lado para evitar que se casara. Elenei bailaba con un caballero dorniense y Bella notó que todos los señores y caballeros del pabellón la seguían con la mirada. Claro, era muy joven. Cada vez que la veía el corazón le daba un vuelco de odio en el pecho.

El odio por la princesa fue creciendo conforme presenció la cantidad de preparativos que se hacían para mandarla a visitar a sus parientes en el Norte. Los vestidos llegaban noche y día, se había fabricado una pequeña caseta con ruedas para que viajara más cómoda y se preparaba una escolta de 300 caballeros para acompañarla.

¡300 caballeros! Y ella que sólo necesitaba uno. Desembarco del Rey no tenía buenas posibilidades, si pudiera viajar con la princesa hacia el norte podría encontrar una buena solución. El rey Jon no se negaría a su presencia, él también había nacido bastardo. El problema, por supuesto, sería encontrar un buen pretendiente cuando la princesa le robaba continuamente la atención.

—Alguien más tiene que ir con ella.

—Nosotros no podemos ir, al menos hasta que pase la primera cosecha de la temporada y la recolección de impuestos— Dijo Arya con molestia.

—Ser Davos podría encargarse— recordó Gendry

— ¿En verdad lo crees?— la voz de Arya delataba el temor que compartían a últimas fechas. Ser Davos no estaba bien de salud y se veía decaído. Habían enviado al maestre para que indagara sobre su salud pero en viejo caballero de la cebolla se había negado a recibirlo.

Gendry se dio la vuelta en el lecho toda la noche, no podía dormir. Arya bien podría haber tenido uno de esos sueños en los que parecía haberse desprendido de su cuerpo porque yacía impasible en su lado del colchón. Se le ocurrió levantarse y con una vela en la mano salió al corredor de la torre. Cuando sus hijos eran niños solía hacerlo todas las noches, se asomaba a sus habitaciones para verificar que estuvieran pacíficamente dormidos y a salvo. Ya no necesitaban su protección. Casi todos habían formado sus propias familias y los príncipes se habían mudado a otra ala de la fortaleza después de casarse. La única que todavía los necesitaba era Elenei. Un ruido detrás de él lo sobresaltó, pero sólo era Nymeria. La enorme loba lo observa asentada en sus cuartos traseros. A veces le parecía estar viendo los ojos de Arya y no los de la loba. Se sentó en la cornisa de una ventana y observó el Mar Ocaso. Una vocecita salió de la oscuridad. Era Elenei.

— ¿Padre?

— ¿Qué haces despierta?

— Estoy preocupada— Gendry le indicó que se acercara y Elenei se sentó junto a él en la cornisa.

— ¿Te asusta ir al norte?

— No, no es eso… es sólo que no quisiera irme para no regresar.

— No digas eso.

— Existe la probabilidad de que alguien solicite mi mano y no podrás negarte, tratándose de norteños.

— Claro que puedo negarme. No tienes que casarte contra tu voluntad, sin importar quién sea. Eres la más pequeña, la última, te casarás, si quieres, con quien y cuando tú quieras.

La princesa abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo extrañaría mucho, igual que a su madre y hermanas, pero tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para quitarles a Lady Hogg de encima. Pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla con ella, así podría desviar la atención de ella en caso de encontrarse con pretendientes no solicitados y hacer la alianza a través de ella, después de todo la viuda sí necesitaba un esposo. Cuando se lo dijo a Gendry, no le gustó la idea. Sacudió la cabeza. No, de ninguna manera, Bella podía ser su hermana, pero también había sido una ram… mujer pública, lo peor es que había conservado malas costumbres y Gendry temía que pudiera mal aconsejar a su princesita o ponerla en peligro con su comportamiento inadecuado e imprudente. Todos sabían que jamás le había sido fiel a su marido. Seguía pensando en todas las razones por las que se oponía a la idea cuando regresó a la cama. Arya habló sin abrir los ojos ni moverse, le preguntó qué le pasaba. Gendry le contó la idea de Elenei y ella estuvo tan inconforme como él. No podían dejarlas solas, pero entonces, Arya tuvo una idea. ¿Y si también iban Cat y Gerion? Él tenía cabeza y Cat la protegería, también serviría para alejarla de Ser Tanner, que a últimas fechas se había vuelto más molesto. Si no fuera amigo de su hija, Ser Tanner ya habría sufrido un misterioso accidente o enfermedad. Se le había escuchado en varias tabernas en todo Desembarco del Rey cuestionando el derecho de Gendry al trono, los espías aseguraban que incluso había asegurado que cualquier otro noble tenía más derecho al trono que un bastardo. Si Cat no lo estimara tanto…

Podían viajar todo el tiempo que quisieran, incluso se comentó la posibilidad de visitar a Cassana en la isla de Tarth, para conocer a sus sobrinos, pero se dejó esa opción para el regreso. Sólo faltaba ver qué opinaba el joven Lannister al respecto, aunque Gendry suponía que seguiría a Cat a cualquier parte y Lady Sansa no había reclamado la presencia de su hijo en la Roca, todavía, aunque seguramente el enano se estaba cansando de esperar que se resolviera la situación de Gerion.

Lo discutirían en el desayuno, lo que no se imaginaban es que Bella había puesto la idea en la cabeza de Elenei y esperaba con ansias el resultado.

Estaba harta de Desembarco del Rey y aunque tuviera que soportar la presencia de la princesita que tanto odiaba al menos tendría la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada, absolutamente nada es mío, bueno, tal vez me pertenecen las esperanzas frustradas de que Sansa y Tyrion fueran felices, pero nada más. Todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin, lo demás (el sufrimiento y las oraciones por que al menos Arya no se enfrente al mismo destino de Sansa) es mío, pero los personajes y escenarios, no.

Tomarían el camino real y seguirían todo el Forca Verde. Al escuchar eso, Elenei dio un respingo de inquietud. Aemon Tarly se encontraba en los gemelos. Desde que Arya y Gendry le prendieron fuego a la antigua fortaleza, se le había otorgado a los Tully para que dispusieran de él a su voluntad, pero sólo en años recientes, Lord Edmure se había encontrado en una situación lo suficientemente holgada como para emprender los trabajos que requeriría la construcción. Lord Aemon Tarly, se había ofrecido a supervisar los trabajos, en atención a la alianza establecida entre las Casas con el matrimonio de Tessa Tully con Jon Tarly. Seguramente se detendrían en Los Gemelos antes de llegar a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises con el tío Bran. Ahí pasarían unas semanas antes de retomar el camino real por el cuello hacia Invernalia. ¿Lo vería? Sí, tal vez lo vería.

Con esa idea en mente preparó su equipaje con esmero. También tuvo que preparar el de Cat, que creía poder viajar por meses sin otra cosa que algunas mudas de ropa y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Gendry estaba nervioso y Arya silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz con el viaje de sus hijas pero los consolaba el pensar que pronto estarían en el norte, no más de un mes o dos, si contaban el tiempo que permanecerían en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises.

El día de la partida, Elenei se colocó una capa con ribetes de piel y bordados color púrpura, que le sentaba muy bien al traje de viaje gris que había elegido para la ocasión. Cat llevaba pantalones anchos y túnica hasta la mitad del muslo. Al menos la había dejado trenzarle el cabello, aunque llevara una de las capas de Gerion sobre los hombros. Tanto había trabajado en esa preciosa capa de lana color amarillo que apenas le había regalado para que prefiriera andar vestida con la ropa de los demás. De cualquier forma, empacó la capa, junto con todos los vestidos que probablemente no usaría, en el baúl. Tal vez podría cambiar de opinión. Cat y Gerion irían cabalgando mientras Eleneni, sus damas, Lady Hogg y su pequeña hijastra, viajarían en la casa rodante. Una escolta de 50 caballeros abrirían el camino, 100 caballeros vigilarían el flanco izquierdo, 100 el derecho y otros 50 la retaguardia. Elenei creía que era excesivo, pero el camino era largo y prefirió complacer en ésto a sus padres.

Los primeros días en el camino real fueron entretenidos, las damas de compañía se reían con las historias sobre las aventuras amorosas de Lady Hogg, aunque Elenei se ruborizaba y prefería jugar a las adivinanzas con la hijastra olvidada de su tía. La pobre niña no tendría más de 12 años, aunque se veía muy pequeña para su edad, llevaba ropa maltratada y usada, no tenía ninguna doncella a su servicio y casi no hablaba. La niña se llamaba Sarisa, pero por su aspecto sería imposible adivinar que se trataba de la heredera de una fortaleza. Lady Hogg le tenía mucha envidia a la princesa Elenei, pero el que fuera tan amistosa con su hijastra sólo servía para acrecentar su odio. Si seguía llenándole la cabeza de ínfulas a esa niña, pronto querría reclamar su castillo y hasta podría querer deshacerse de ella. La mayor parte del tiempo cantaban, dormían o jugaban a los dados, pero el resto del camino se aburrían.

Encerradas en la casa de madera todo el día, dando saltos y cayendo de bruces con cada irregularidad en el camino, la madrastra de la pequeña Sarisa se ponía cada vez de peor humor y por alguna extravagancia de la vanidad herida, depositaba todo su odio en la pequeña princesa que veía frente a ella durante horas.

Llevaban semanas en el camino cuando se detuvieron en un claro. Estaban a un día o dos de alcanzar los Gemelos, y después seguirían el camino hasta el Cuello, a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, donde vería al famoso Bran "el roto", aunque también le decían "El cambiapieles". Cuando la princesa bajó del carro para dirigirse a un riachuelo que se vislumbraba a corta distancia, Lady Hogg aprovechó para interceptar a uno de los cazadores que formaban parte de su propio servicio. Había servido en Cuerno de Puerca y sería más leal a ella, que a ese par de mocosas afortunadas.

Se acercó a él y extendiéndole un cuchillo le dijo:

—Lleva a la princesa al bosque; no quiero que aparezca más ante mis ojos. La matarás y me traerás sus pulmones y su hígado como prueba.

El cazador se aterrorizó, no sabía a quién temer más, si le hacía daño a alguna de las princesas tendría cientos de caballeros sobre él, dispuestos a abrirle la barriga, pero Lady Hogg también era conocida por la crueldad de los castigos que imponía a quienes la molestaban. Si la desobedecía a ella, el castigo era seguro, mientras que si ofendía a los reyes, cabía la posibilidad de que no supieran quién era el responsable.

Con cuidado de no ser visto, se introdujo en el bosque por el extremo más alejado y caminó hasta las riberas del río, donde se ocultó entre los arbustos y comenzó a hacer sonidos similares a los de un llanto humano. Como esperaba, la princesa escuchó y abandonó a sus doncellas para adentrarse en el bosque. Cuando la tuvo cerca brincó sobre ella, le tapó la boca y cargándola en hombros comenzó a adentrarse lo más rápido posible en lo más profundo de los árboles. Caminó lo que creyó que habrían sido horas, hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente del campamento. Entonces, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, la depositó en la tierra y estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo cuando la princesa emitió un sollozo y le pidió que la dejara elevar una oración a la Doncella y que después le diera sepultura a su cuerpo para ahorrarle el dolor a sus padres. Después, le otorgó su perdón y recogiéndose el cabello, esperó. Fue demasiado para el cazador, que cayó de rodillas suplicándole que lo perdonara. "Fue ella, Lady Hogg, si usted regresa con vida me matará". Elenei se apiadó de él y le dijo que si regresaban al campamento nadie le haría daño, pero entonces él le pidió que corriera. "Corra princesa, huya, corra hasta encontrar a sus nobles tíos para que la protejan, porque ella hace brujería y si no la mato yo, lo hará ella con sus artes oscuras. No lo dude. Le mentiré y usted estará a salvo por un tiempo. Dicen que su tío, el cambiapieles, lo sabe y lo ve todo,dicen que es uno con los árboles y que ellos le siempre le muestran la verdad, él sabrá cómo protegerla de la magia de sangre, mientras, no diga a nadie que está viva".

Elenei se asustó tanto ante la desesperación del cazador que hizo lo que le decía. Corrió, corrió la noche entera, sin saber en qué dirección iba o cómo podría llegar hasta su familia.

Mientras tanto, el cazador mató a un ciervo y le quitó el hígado y los pulmones, los que llevó a la madrastra de su verdadera Señora, Sarisa, con la esperanza de engañarla el tiempo suficiente para que la princesa se pusiera a salvo. El plan funcionó. Para su horror, la malvada madrastra incluso ordenó que le cocinaran el hígado y se lo devoró con gusto.

Cuando se dieron las alarmas por la falta de la princesa, Lady Hogg fingió consternación y se divirtió de lo lindo al ver cientos de caballeros entrar en pánico y peinar el campamento y el bosque para buscar a la princesa. En uno de los arbustos encontraron la capa con ribetes de piel que llevaba Elenei al desaparecer pero no había rastros de ella. Caeta estaba enloquecida y Lord Gerion cabalgaba a diestra y siniestra dando órdenes para organizar la búsqueda.

Al amanecer, los cuervos volaron con la triste noticia y Caeta se refugió en la tienda de Gerion para llorar sin que nadie la viera. Los caballeros se dividían en turnos para realizar la búsqueda y Lady Hogg cantaba.

Acamparon unos días más hasta que agotaron el bosquecillo. Si la princesa se había asustado y huido, seguramente ya se habría adentrado en los pantanos.

Entonces se dio la orden de avanzar hasta los Gemelos, donde esperarían a Gendry y Arya, que al recibir la noticia de la pérdida de Elenei emprendieron el camino a galope tenido. El príncipe Ned se quedó en Desembarco del Rey.

Se enviaron cuervos a los Gemelos y Foso Cailin.

Pasaron semanas angustiosas en los que la escolta original se dividió. En el campamento sólo se quedaron cincuenta soldados, mientras que otros cincuenta se dirigieron a los Gemelos y el resto se distribuyó a lo largo de todo el camino real, buscando a la princesa en todas las viviendas y poblaciones que lograron encontrar. Algunos llegaron hasta el Foso Caillin y volaron decenas de cuervos anunciando una cuantiosa recompensa por el regreso de la princesa a salvo. Se enviaron emisario a ofrecer la misma recompensa a lo más recóndito de los reinos, con el fin de buscarla en cada puerto en caso de que hubiera sido secuestrada con el fin de enviarla al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Hasta los piratas más conocidos fueron interrogados. Cat supo que sus padres habían llegado al campamento cuando escuchó la voz furiosa de Gendry reclamándole al capitán de la escolta su descuido. Lo sostenía con el cuello, con los colores subidos hasta la frente, gritando y amenazando. ¿Cómo era posible que 300 caballeros fueran incapaces de proteger una sola doncella? Lo hubiera matado si Cat no hubiera corrido hacia él para calmarlo. Arya no se detuvo y se dirigió al bosquecillo seguida de Nymeria. Pensaba en todos aquellos que podrían habérsela llevado, no sólo los grandes enemigos sino también los pequeños delincuentes. Todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida le daba vueltas por la cabeza, asaltantes, asesinos, torturadores, desolladores, violadores y cazadores. Elenei le recordaba a Sansa, antes de que se desatara todo el horror sobre su familia. Cantaba y sonreía, siempre ansiosa por complacer. Amaba las historias de caballeros y las aventuras que vivió Gendry con la hermandad sin estandartes, las canciones de Tom Sietecuerdas y las guirnaldas de flores. Era una princesita de la primavera y no podía creer que fuera precisamente a ella a la que sucedieran las desgracias. La iba a encontrar, aunque tuviera que sangrar a todos y cada uno de los reinos.

Pronto, se levantó el campamento y se dirigieron a los Gemelos, donde fueron recibidos por los hermanos Tarly, Jon, el nuevo Señor de la fortaleza que se levantaba sobre las ruinas de la infame guarida de los Frey, y el joven Aemon que al escuchar sobre la pérdida de la princesa perdió el color y se excusó argumentando sentirse atacado por la fiebre. En realidad, se dirigió al bosque, donde se dejó caer sobre las raíces de un arciano y rezó por la seguridad de la princesa. No pudo confesar a sus soberanos la verdad, que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella al verla subir a las gradas durante el torneo de Desembarco del Rey. La princesa Cassana era la más llamativa de las princesas y su elegancia y belleza solían eclipsar a sus hermanas, pero él no pudo desviar la mirada de la más joven. Sólo llevaba una coronita plateada sobre sus negros cabellos pero su dulzura y gentileza no tenían par, la vio jugar con los niños a su alrededor, afligirse al ver caer a un caballero y prodigarle sencillos y afectuosos abrazos a sus reales padres, sin afectación ni orgullo. Cuando la observó devorar granadas con locuacidad, derramando jugo sobre sus vestidos, vio su oportunidad para atreverse a hacerle una cortesía y le extendió un pañuelo, pero tan pronto como tuvo sus ojos encima se sintió aterrorizado. ¿Y si había notado el color que se le subió al rostro o el ligero temblor de sus manos al extenderle el pañuelo? Había crecido sin sentir el menor afecto por las damas nobles, quienes solían mirar de arriba a abajo a su dulce madre, Lady Elí, llamándola "salvaje" o hacer burla del tamaño de su padre, Lord Samwell Tarly. Por todas esas razones, no había dudado en hacerse maestre sin creer que llegaría a lamentar renunciar a una esposa... hasta que la conoció a ella. Regresar a la Ciudadela fue inútil, no podía comer, ni dormir, sólo pensaba en qué noble o caballero se haría con la mano de la princesa. Seguramente algún norteño. ¿Cómo podría vivir una princesita tan dulce lejos de sus padres? Le gustaba el Norte pero era muy salvaje y agreste como para ser hogar de una doncella tan dulce. Finalmente renunció a hacerse maestre, convencido de que no podría aprender nada mientras su mente estuviera tan lejos. Debía sacársela de la cabeza, hacer algo útil. Con ese propósito le ofreció a su hermano ayudarlo en la construcción de la fortaleza que pensaba levantar sobre las ruinas de Los Gemelos. Necesitaba sentirse útil. Cuando escuchó que la princesa pasaría por el lugar rumbo al Norte, donde sin duda planeaban casarla con un Stark, se sumió en la ansiedad y la desesperación. No se imaginaba frente a ella. Volvería a convertirse en un joven extrañamente alto y desgarbado que nadie tomaría por Señor. Se afeitó, se cortó un poco el cabello y consiguió ropa nueva. Quería verse presentable para compensar su torpeza. El escuchar la noticia de su extravío fue un golpe espantoso. No podía esperar a unirse a la expedición, subir a su caballo y recorrer las riberas del río para buscarla. Por el momento, no se atrevía a dejarse caer presa de la desesperación por temor a delatar su secreto.

Si tan solos el bosque, o tal vez los pantanos, fueran amigable con la dulce doncella, Aemon estaba dispuesto a ofrecer cualquier cosa, incluso su vida.

Elenei corrió durante horas a lo largo de los grandes bosques, con tal miedo que hasta las hojas de los árboles la asustaban. No tenía idea de cómo arreglárselas y entonces corrió y corrió sobre guijarros filosos y a través de las zarzas. Llegó una noche y un amanecer, estaba agotada y hambrienta. Comió los hongos y bayas comestibles que pudo encontrar y sació su sed en un riachuelo. Siguió caminando al mismo paso unos días más. Sus zapatitos estaban destruídos, así que se los quitó y caminó descalza sobre el pasto y las raíces de los árboles. Por la noche se guarecía en la copa de los árboles, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo trepar y se lastimó las manos causándose muchas heridas que no dejaban de sangrar. Sólo podía entrecerrar los ojos al llegar a la punta ya que el aullar de los lobos la atemorizaba enormemente. Sabía que esos lobos no eran como Nymeria, que la llevaba en el lomo cuando era sólo un bebé. Intentó pensar en su madre para darse valor: "Soy una loba, soy una loba del Norte, no debo temerles", pero finalmente sollozaba hasta quedarse dormida, apoyada contra el tronco. Era una maravilla que no se hubiese caído hasta entonces.

Debía haber caminado varios días, porque de repente se encontró en un pantano. Tal vez estaría más cerca de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises de lo que pensaba. Si lograba encontrar un montaraz podía ofrecerle sus joyas como pago para que la llevara con su Señor tío. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio pasar una serpiente espantosa frente a ella, pero en lugar de atacarla el animal siguió serpenteando sobre el agua empantanada sin hacerle daño.

Tenía mucho miedo y frío y hambre. Entonces vio una cabañita al otro lado del pantano.

"¿Y si son maleantes, si me hacen daño?" se preguntó pero la necesidad venció al miedo y corrió hasta la casita. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. La segunda vez que golpeó la puerta, ésta cedió y se abrió. Con sigilo entró a la vivienda y se sorprendió ante el tamaño de los muebles, todos eran pequeños, pero tan limpios y lindos como se pudiera imaginar. "Tal vez he entrado al hogar de unos niños del bosque". Si así era, podría pedirles ayuda para regresar con su familia. Se acercó a la mesita de lo que parecía ser el comedor. Estaba tallada con cuidado y sobre ella había siete platitos, cada uno con su pequeña cuchara, más siete cuchillos, siete tenedores y siete vasos, todos pequeños.

Al fondo, encontró una galería más amplia, donde estaban dispuestas siete camitas, una junto a la otra, cubiertas con sábanas blancas como la nieve.

Se sintió como una intrusa pero cuando abrió una puerta y descubrió una alacena bien provista de queso, legumbres, jamones y pan, se abalanzó sobre la comida hasta que se sintió avergonzada por sus modales, sacó también una botella de lo que parecía ser vino o cerveza y se sentó a la mesa como toda una dama debía hacerlo. Una vez cubiertos los requisitos de la elegancia, devoró todo lo que pudo. Comió y bebió con tantas ganas que se sintió desvanecer de cansancio, pero una vez más creyó que no sería digno de una dama caer dormida sobre la mesa de sus anfitriones, en especial cuando ellos no sabían que lo eran, y se dirigió a las camitas. Las probó todas sin poder sentirse cómoda, hasta que en el séptimo colchón logró acomodarse a su gusto.

Entonces se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de George R.R. Martin. (Si algo fuera mío, Gendry y Arya serían felices para siempre)

Notas:

CocoDrilo: Gracias! Me hiciste el día, la verdad no sé de dónde saco estas cosas.

LilianSlytherin: Muchas gracias, qué bueno que las disfruten, procuraré tener los siguientes capítulos pronto para no hacerlo esperar mucho.

¡Los amo a todos, gracias!

 **Cap.4**

Los legítimos dueños de la casit, habían pasado toda la tarde cortando leña y cazando en el bosque, antes de que comenzara a llover y les fuera más difícil. Al anochecer, cargaron con lo obtenido del duro trabajo del día y se dirigieron a su hogar. Encendieron sus siete faroles y echaron a caminar cantando. Cantaban alegremente "La leona sin uñas", sobre la reina Cersei y el "yunque de la loba", que se decía era sobre sobre el rey y la reina, pero como no tenían vecinos cercanos a quienes preguntar, mucho menos amigos, no podían estar seguros.

Al entrar a su casa algo los alarmó. Las cosas estaban desordenadas. ¿Los estarían atacando? Cada enanito revisó sus cosas. El primero dijo:  
— ¿Quién se sentó en mi sillita?  
El segundo:  
— ¿Quién comió en mi platito?  
El tercero:  
— ¿Quién comió de mi pan?  
El cuarto:  
— ¿Quién comió de mis legumbres?  
El quinto.  
— ¿Quién pinchó con mi tenedor?  
El sexto:  
— ¿Quién cortó con mi cuchillo?  
El séptimo:  
— ¿Quién bebió en mi vaso?  
Luego el primero pasó su vista alrededor y vio una pequeña arruga en su cama y dijo:  
— ¿Quién anduvo en mi lecho?  
Los otros acudieron y exclamaron:  
— ¡Alguien se ha acostado en el mío también!— Mirando en el suyo, el séptimo descubrió a Elenei, acostada y dormida. Llamó a los otros, que se precipitaron con exclamaciones de asombro. Entonces fueron a buscar sus siete farolitos para alumbrar a la doncella.  
— ¡Por todos los dioses —exclamaron— qué bella es esta niña!

Se veía tan pacífica ahí dormida que la dejaron seguir soñando. El séptimo enano se acostó una hora con cada uno de sus compañeros y así pasó la noche.  
Al amanecer, Elenei despertó y viendo a los siete enanos tuvo miedo, gritó y los despertó. Los enanos también gritaron a su vez y se taparon con las sábanas hasta que la doncella se calmó y juntando las manos se inclinó e hizo una cortesía. Intentó explicarles lo más rápido posible quién era pero estaba tan confundida que pronto se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Entonces, el primer enanito le dijo amablemente.

—Dices que eres la princesa.

— Sí, soy Elenei de la Casa Baratheon, estoy perdida, no quise irrumpir en su hogar pero estaba cansada y hambrienta… y asustada, por favor no me hagan daño, mi padre pagará cualquier rescate, no lo duden.

— ¿Rescate? De ninguna manera, aunque no fueras la princesa te prestaríamos ayuda, ahora que siendo la sobrina de Lord Rickan Stark, tenemos una deuda de honor con tu familia.

— ¿Tío Rickon?— exclamó sorprendida la princesa.

— Así es, él nos rescató. Cuando la reina Daenerys liberó a los esclavos en Astapor, nuestro padre, que era propiedad del dueño de un espectáculo itinerante, huyó, pero lo capturaron un grupo de bandidos que iban secuestrando enanos para reclamar la recompensa que ofrecía la reina Cersei por la cabeza de su hermano, el enano, así llegó a Poniente. Escapó de milagro en Puerto Gaviota y se estableció cerca de Comezón de Aguasfrías, ahí nacimos todos, como hombres libres, pero al terminar la guerra los Hombres Quemados arrasaron nuestra aldea y nos llevaron con ellos a las Montañas de la Luna para que bailáramos para sus niños. Nos hicieron bailar y representar comedias para su gente por años, hasta que pasó por la Puerta de Sangre un Señor Ponienti con su noble esposa, la hija del Rey Stannis, la que tiene la cara marcada. Como pensamos que nos harían justicia no armamos de valor, robamos una daga y le cortamos la garganta a nuestro carcelero, entonces fuimos en busca de los Señores nobles y les pedimos protección para salir del Valle de Arryn. Le agradamos mucho a la noble Señora, que dijo que le recordábamos a Cara Manchada, su único amigo y bufón durante su infancia. Nos llevaron a Rocadragón con ellos, pero como no había buenas tierras para cosechar, Lord Rickon Stark le pidió a su hermano, Lord Bran, "el cambiapieles" que nos diera unas parcelas cerca del Cuello, y aquí estamos.  
— Oh, la bondadosa tía Shireen.  
— Ahora dinos cómo llegaste aquí, ya te hemos contado nuestra historia.  
Entonces ella les contó que su tía había querido matarla pero el cazador había tenido piedad de ella permitiéndole correr durante todo el día hasta encontrar la casita.  
Los enanos le dijeron:  
— No te preocupes, uno de nosotros irá lo más rápido que pueda en nuestro burro hasta los Gemelos, para encontrar a tu hermana, mientras tanto…

Pero Elenei recordaba la advertencia del cazador y les dijo.

— Oh, no por favor, a los Gemelos no, ahí está ella y podría intentar hacerme daño de nuevo. Necesito encontrar a mi tío Bran. Si alguno pudiera enviar un cuervo a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises se los agradecería de todo corazón.

— Oh, pequeña princesa, no tenemos cuervos y la Atalaya tampoco, pero daremos aviso a su tío, aunque tarde un poco más.

—Son tan bondadosos, por favor permítanle cocinar para ustedes para mostrarles mi agradecimiento.

— No, no, de ninguna manera — dijeron todos al unísono, pero Elenei insistió y se puso a hornear una de las tartas más famosas que le había enseñado a hacer Pastel Caliente. La variación en algunos pocos ingredientes era la clave y los enanos quedaron fascinados con el postre. Después la princesa ayudó a limpiar y recoger los trastos, hasta que fue el medio día y el enano mayor se subió a su burro cargando el mensaje que había escrito la princesa para su Señor tío.

Durante los primeros días los enanos se oponían a que la princesa levantara un dedo pero cada vez que debían salir por alguna razón, ella aprovechaba el tiempo para remendar sus ropas y cocinar algo, para que al caer la noche los enanos tuvieran la cena lista. Todas las mañanas, le advertían que se cuidara de los extraños, ya que lady Hogg podía buscar hacerle daño de nuevo.  
— ¡Cuídate de esa mujer, que si en verdad es una bruja; pronto sabrá que estás aquí! ¡No dejes entrar a nadie!

Elenei se sentía segura y agradecida, por lo que pensó que estaría a salvo de la madrastra, pero se equivocaba. En los Gemelos, la desaparición de la princesa tenía a todos muy afligidos… a casi todo, en realidad, ya que Lady Hogg bailaba mientras se probaba vestidos frente al espejo de Asshai. Se ponía ante el espejo y decía:

— ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?

Pero el espejo no respondía, hasta la tercera noche en que se iluminó y dijo:

—Eres muy bella en verdad, pero pasando el bosque, en la casa de los enanos, se encuentra la bella doncella que es blanca como la nieve y tiene cabellos negros como el carbón, la linda Elenei, es mucho más bella que tú.

La dama quedó horrorizada pues sabía que el espejo no mentía nunca. Se dio cuenta de que el cazador la había engañado y de que Elenei vivía. Habría castigado al traidor, pero el cazador había huido. Entonces, reflexionó y buscó un nuevo modo de deshacerse de ella pues hasta que no estuviera muerta, la envidia no le daría tregua ni reposo. Cuando finalmente urdió un plan se pintó la cara, se vistió como una vieja buhonera y quedó totalmente irreconocible.  
Así disfrazada salió de los gemelos sobre una mula vieja y con ayuda de un compás mágico que había confeccionado con sangre de una doncella, su hijastra, y un hilo de ortigas, atravesó el pantano y llegó a la casa de los siete enanos, golpeó a la puerta y gritó:  
—¡Vendo buena mercadería! ¡Vendo! ¡Vendo!

Elenei se asomó con precaución, pero al ver que se trataba de una anciana abrió la ventana y le dijo:  
—Buen día, buena mujer. ¿Qué vende usted?  
—Una excelente mercadería —respondió— cintas de todos colores.  
La vieja sacó una trenzada en seda multicolor, y Elenei pensó:  
—Bien puedo dejar entrar a esta buena mujer.  
Corrió el cerrojo para permitirle el paso y poder comprar esa linda cinta.  
— ¡Niña —dijo la vieja—qué mal te has puesto esa cinta! Acércate que te la arreglo como se debe.  
Elenei, que no desconfiaba, se colocó delante de ella para que le arreglara el lazo. Pero rápidamente la vieja lo oprimió tan fuerte que la princesa perdió el aliento y cayó como muerta.  
—Y bien —dijo la vieja—, dejaste de ser la más bella.

Poco después, a la noche, los enanos que se habían quedado llegaron a la casa y se asustaron mucho al ver a Elenei en el suelo, inmóvil. La levantaron y descubrieron el lazo que la oprimía. Lo cortaron y la doncella comenzó a respirar y a reanimarse poco a poco.  
Cuando los enanos supieron lo que había pasado dijeron:  
—La vieja vendedora debió ser una enviada de Lady Hogg. ¡Ten mucho cuidado y no dejes entrar a nadie cuando no estamos cerca!

Cuando Bella regresó a los Gemelos, se escabulló por el salón donde Gendry y Arya trazaban rutas sobre un mapa y se encerró en su habitación, entonces quitó la tela que cubría el espejo y preguntó:  
— ¡Espejito, espejito, de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?  
Entonces, como la vez anterior, respondió:  
— Eres muy hermosa, pero pasando los bosques, en la casa de los enanos,  
la linda Elenei lo es mucho más. —Al oír estas palabras toda la sangre se le agolpó en el corazón. El terror la invadió, pues era claro que Elenei había recobrado la vida.  
—Pero ahora —dijo ella— voy a inventar algo que te hará perecer.  
Y con la ayuda de sortilegios, en los que era experta, fabricó un peine envenenado. Luego se disfrazó tomando el aspecto de otra vieja. Así vestida atravesó las siete montañas y llegó a la casa de los siete enanos. Golpeó a la puerta y gritó:  
— ¡Una caridad, en nombre de los Siete!  
Elenei miró desde adentro y dijo:  
—Sigue tu camino; no puedo dejar entrar a nadie.  
—Al menos dale un poco de agua a esta vieja que perdió a sus hijos en la guerra y está sola en el mundo —dijo la vieja. Elenei sacó un pequeño traste, lo llenó de agua y se lo dio a la vieja a través de la ventana. La mujer lo vació de inmediato y le dio las gracias.

—Has sido muy bondadosa con esta vieja, déjame darte el único objeto que atesoro como agradecimiento— dijo sacando el peine envenenado y levantándolo en el aire.  
Elenei recibió el peine con sospecha, pero en cuanto se fue la anciana creyó estar segura y como los enanitos no tenían largas cabelleras que peinar como la suya y por tanto no necesitaban peines, decidió usarlo, pero apenas se puso el peine en los cabellos el veneno hizo su efecto y la pequeña cayó sin conocimiento.

Lady Bella regresó a los gemelos segura de su éxito.

Al llegar la noche, los enanos regresaron a su casita cargados de leña, bayas y hongos, pero al ver a Elenei en el piso sospecharon enseguida de la mala mujer. Examinaron a la niña y encontraron el peine envenenado. Apenas lo retiraron, Elenei volvió en sí y les contó lo que había sucedido. Entonces le advirtieron una vez más que debería cuidarse y no abrir la puerta a nadie.  
En los Gemelos, Gendry, Arya y su loba habían dejado el lugar para salir en busca de su hija, por lo que Lady Hogg cantó de alegría en voz alta y se colocó frente al espejo una vez más:  
— ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?  
Y el espejito, respondió nuevamente:  
— Eres muy bella, mi Señora, pero pasando los bosques, en la casa de los enanos,  
la linda Elenei lo es mucho más.

Bella se estremeció y tembló de cólera al oír hablar al espejo de ese modo.

— Es necesario que la niña muera —exclamó—aunque me cueste la vida a mí misma.

Fabricó una manzana envenenada. Exteriormente parecía buena, blanca y roja y tan bien hecha que tentaba a quien la veía; pero apenas se comía un trocito sobrevenía la muerte. Cuando la manzana estuvo pronta, se pintó la cara, se disfrazó de campesina y atravesó las siete montañas hasta llegar a la casa de los siete enanos. Sabía que Elenei no confiaría fácilmente en ella, por lo que comenzó a gemir como si sufriera terribles dolores, con lo que consiguió que la princesa se asomara.  
— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— preguntó tímidamente, a lo que la vieja respondió.

—Oh, sólo una mujer que regresa de trabajar los campos. Me duelen mucho los huesos.

— Por favor, váyase, no puedo dejar entrar a nadie.

— Al menos hazme compañía mientras como algo.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¿Temes que te envenene? —dijo la mujer, que se veía fuerte y no tan anciana como las otras— mira, corto la manzana en dos partes; tú comerás la parte roja y yo la blanca.

La manzana estaba tan ingeniosamente hecha que solamente la parte roja contenía veneno. La bella manzana tentó a Elenei y cuando vio a la campesina comer no pudo resistir más, estiró la mano y tomó la mitad envenenada. Apenas tuvo un trozo en la boca, cayó muerta.  
Entonces la mujer la examinó con una mirada horrible y echó a reír. ¡Por fin, esa mocosa presumida estaba muerta!  
—Blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre, negra como el ébano. ¡Esta vez los enanos no podrán reanimarte!  
De vuelta en la fortaleza derruida descubrió el espejo una vez más y preguntó:  
— ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?— Y el espejo finalmente respondió. — Tú eres la más bella.  
Entonces su corazón envidioso encontró reposo, si es que los corazones envidiosos pueden encontrar alguna vez reposo.

A la noche, al volver a la casa, los enanitos encontraron a la princesa tendida en el suelo sin que un solo aliento escapara de su boca: estaba muerta. La levantaron, buscaron alguna cosa envenenada, aflojaron sus lazos, le peinaron los cabellos, la lavaron con agua y con vino pero todo esto no sirvió de nada: la querida niña estaba muerta y siguió estándolo.  
La pusieron en una parihuela, se sentaron junto a ella y durante tres días lloraron. Luego quisieron enterrarla pero ella estaba tan fresca como una persona viva y mantenía aún sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
Los enanos se dijeron:  
—No podemos ponerla bajo la negra tierra. E hicieron un ataúd de vidrio para que se la pudiera ver desde todos los ángulos, la pusieron adentro e inscribieron su nombre en letras de oro proclamando que era hija de un rey.

Se encontraban velando el féretro en la entrada del bosque cuando vieron llegar a su hermano seguido de un grupo de lacustres que por órdenes de Lord Bran Stark se dirigían a recuperar a la princesa.

Los lacustres levantaron a la princesa muerta y la llevaron a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises en una barca fúnebre que al deslizarse por el agua producía un sonido similar al llanto. Al llegar a la fortaleza, Bran Stark recibió en la galería principal de la fortaleza el cadáver de su sobrina. Lady Meera observó a su bella sobrina entrar al castillo dentro de su cofre de cristal y sus tres hijas prorrumpieron en sollozos.

"¿Qué le diré a Arya?" se escuchó decir a Lord Stark al ver entrar el cadáver de Elenei. Su lobo, Verano, aulló toda la noche mientras un mensajero llevaba noticia a los Gemelos, ya que al estar construida sobre una isla flotante, la Atalaya de Aguasgrises no contaba con cuervos.

Sin embargo, al despuntar el alba, mientras su esposa e hijas encendían velas alrededor del cuerpo de la princesa, Lord Bran hizo rodar su silla hasta encontrarse frente a ella. Por unos segundos hubo un silencio absoluto y el cuerpo del Lord se paralizó. Tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo. Meera se aprestó a sacar a su esposo de la galería y unas horas más tarde, cuando lo vio recuperar la respiración, el viento sopló y las ramas de los árboles se mecieron, susurrando algo.

— ¿Qué dice? — murmuró Meera al oído de Bran — entonces lo vio abrir los ojos y con expresión calma, le contestó.

— Dicen que no está muerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada es mío.**

Kasumineko: ¡Gracias! Eres pura bondad, yo también los adoro, son los únicos que comprenden lo que sufro por Arya/Gendry.

 **Nota:** ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho, es mi firme propósito que la menos salga un capítulo a la semana. Para complementar la historia decidí mezclar un poco de la trama de otro cuento, "El agua de la vida", para ponerle más emoción. Como siempre, quejas, sugerencias y peticiones serán atendidas con todo entusiasmo.

 **Cap.5**

Las órdenes eran no molestar a sus majestades. En la tienda, Gendry miraba los fuegos sin parpadear mientras Arya permanecía en el catre de campaña, inmóvil. En sus sueños, veía los árboles y la tierra pantanosa que llevaban hasta un gigantesco lago. Fue difícil cruzar por el follaje y los enormes troncos caídos cuyas raíces se adentraban en el agua gris y silenciosa. El agua estaba fría pero al caer y comenzar a dar patadas se sintió entrar en calor. Tenía el pelambre empapado y a menudo fallaba en sacar el hocico a la superficie por lo que tragaba agua, aunque la pequeña membrana en sus patas traseras le facilitara el movimiento. Fue duro, pero finalmente llegó a la orilla de la isla donde se levantaba la Atalaya de Aguasgrises. Algunos lacustres que se hallaban en la costa gritaron de horror al verla, pero ella se sacudió el agua del pelambre y siguió avanzando. Tenía que encontrar el olor, ese que una madre no olvida desde que trae un niño al mundo y hasta que lo ve partir. Los guardias, familiarizados con Verano, el lobo de su Señor, le abrieron paso. La loba había llegado, lo que sugería que su ama no tardaría en seguirla.

Recuperó el rastro y avanzó hasta ella. El salón estaba silencioso y vio a su hermano vigilar a los maestres que se maravillaban ante un cadáver que no se descomponía. Verano estaba ahí. La loba de ojos amarillos se acercó a la princesa que yacía muerta rodeada por velas y maestres desconcertados. Entonces los escuchó decir:

— Ahí está, un breve aliento, no me lo explico. El flujo de la sangre tampoco se ha detenido del todo, pero no responde a ningún estímulo.

La loba giró y salió del castillo a paso apresurado de la fortaleza. Al cruzar el foso se detuvo, se echó sobre sus cuartos traseros y esperó. Al otro lado del lago, Arya abrió los ojos y saltó de donde había estado durmiendo.

— Gendry—él no le respondió. Verlo tan abatido y débil le recordó lo que había visto en sueños.

La noticia de que la princesa se hallaba en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises llegó en manos de un lacustre a los Gemelos y entonces cundió la confusión. Hacía unos días se habían dejado desvanecer por la noticia, ella había gemido de dolor y Gendry derramó sus primeras lágrimas en muchos años. Caeta gritó y se aferró a Gerion que derramaba una solitaria y amarga lágrima que eventualmente cayó de su barbilla. Gendry estaría buscando algo en sus fuegos. Arya no sabía si su dios rojo en verdad podía tener más respuestas o esperanzas que las que susurraban los antiguos dioses a través de los rostros tallados en los arcianos. Se acercó a él con cuidado, tenía que hacerle entender lo que había descubierto pero se preguntaba si sería capaz de escucharla.

—No está muerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos se había lavado o comido algo desde Los Gemelos.

—Yo tampoco lo creo— dijo al fin, sin moverse de su lugar frente a la hoguera. No dejaba de buscar alguna señal en los fuegos. Alguna, la que fuera.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Debemos cruzar el lago lo antes posible.

El campamento se levantó con toda prisa. El caos de soldados y criados corriendo de un lado a otro ahogaron los gritos de sorpresa al emprender el camino antes del amanecer, como se había planeado. Gendry y Arya no esperaron a los demás, abordaron una barca y comenzaron el camino, detrás de ellos iban Caeta y Gerión. El mayordomo, algunos caballeros, el Gran Maestre y algunos acólitos cerraban la escolta.

Al principio no lograban ver la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, parecía que la laguna estaba vacía y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los remos al entrar y salir del agua. Cat derramaba lágrimas sin hacer ruido y Gerion sostenía su mano sin decir palabra. Arya no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, era como una máscara sin vida.

Finalmente, la Atalaya emergió entre la bruma como si hubiera estado perdida hasta entonces. Parecía flotar sobre el agua. Al llegar a la costa, Nymeria salió de entre los grupos de lacustres que acudían a ver la llegada de la hermana de su Señor. La fortaleza contaba con tres pisos y se comunicaban con escaleras móviles, las entradas estaban al norte y al sur. La puerta principal se bajó y el chirrido de las rejas anunció su llegada a Lord Bran, que ya los esperaba junto a Lady Meera y sus tres hijas. No hubo tiempo para reencuentros, ni lágrimas. Con las manos sobre las ruedas de su silla, Bran se acercó a su hermana y con toda tranquilidad le dijo:

— No está muerta, no todavía.

— ¿Todavía? ¿Está viva o no?— pero no esperó una respuesta, Gendry había seguido de largo hacia el salón donde se encontraba la princesa. Cuando Arya lo alcanzó estaba de pie en el gran salón junto a la menor de sus hijas.

— ¿Cuántos días?— fue lo primero que se le había escuchado decir al rey en muchas horas.

— Más de una quincena— respondió un enano que hacía guardia junto a la princesa.

Su cuerpo estaba intacto, frío como la muerte e inmóvil, pero no había señales de descomposición.

Afuera, varias embarcaciones llevaban a la pequeña escolta de no más de 20 soldados Baratheon y algunos maestres, guiados por lacustres con el cocodrilo de los Reed y otros más con el lobo huargo de los Stark en los estandartes, entre ellos, una figura solitaria permanecía en silencio. No llevaba ningún emblema, ni armas, usaba una túnica de maestre pero no tenía cadena y las botas parecían casi nuevas. Aemon Tarly se las ingenió para mezclarse entre los maestres que se reunieron para socorrer a la princesa o en el peor de los casos, determinar la causa de su muerte. Nadie lo invitó, pero supuso que en caso de ser descubierto diría que su hermano Jon lo envió para brindar soporte a sus reales parientes. Nadie sospecharía. Simplemente diría que buscaba ayudar, por supuesto. La noticia se había esparcido como rumor en el castillo, no se había hecho ningún anuncio oficial, pero el que la princesa había aparecido muerta estaba en boca de soldados y criados por igual. No lo podía creer, se negó a hacerlo. Fueron unas horas espantosas en las que osciló entre la incredulidad y la desesperación. Jon y su esposa Tessa, de doncella, Tully, atendieron a preguntar si se encontraba enfermo pero la conmoción por la presencia del rey y la reina ahogaron esas preocupaciones y pudo disponer de algo de paz para entender que tal vez, por alguna crueldad de los dioses, Elenei estaba muerta. Se enviaron cuervos para dar aviso a Desembarco del Rey, los príncipes Yoren y Orys se encontraban en camino y se decía que el rey y la reina prohibieron que se diera aviso a Lady Cassana de Tarth, en el Castillo del Amanecer porque se hallaba encinta y el saber que su hermana había muerto podría hacer que perdiera a la criatura.

Debía haber algún error, tal vez ni siquiera era ella, por eso, cuando se prepararon los caballos, él mismo tomó el suyo y se dispuso a seguirlos. Tenía que verla con sus propios ojos, aunque fuera sólo su silueta o su mortaja. La comitiva no era numerosa, sólo los más leales habían acompañado al rey y la reina. Logró escabullirse usando una túnica de maestre, como esperaba, nadie reparó en él. La Atalaya de Aguasgrises parecía flotar sobre el lago. Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que consiguieran verla. Pareciera que la fortaleza elegía ante quienes mostrarse y ante quienes no.

Cuando el mayordomo, los soldados y damas de compañía comenzaron a repartirse en sus alojamientos, se deslizó por los corredores oscuros hasta el salón principal. Habría podido encontrarla en el fin del mundo, desde El Muro hasta las Islas del Verano. Ahí estaba, era ella. A su alrededor, los maestres y septas corrían de un lado a otro, intercambiando opiniones en murmullos y discutiendo sobre los efectos de todos los venenos que podían recordar. Estaban tan ocupados que nadie notó cuando siguió a uno de ellos rumbo al féretro abierto en el que yacía la princesa. A su lado había siete enanos que derramaban lágrimas silenciosa, y en la cabecera, el rey y la reina, en silencio. No podía acercarse más. Alcanzó a escuchar cómo Lord Bran sugería trasladarla a una habitación pero la reina se negó a que la movieran, argumentando que cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que la mantenía pendiendo de un hilo a la vida, se rompiera en el traslado. "¿Hechizo?" Aemon se quedó pensando en todo lo que había aprendido o había escuchado murmurar en su tiempo en la Ciudadela sobre magia de sangre. Nunca le había dado crédito a la idea de la magia, aunque si existían dragones en el Este y Espectros en el Norte, cualquier cosa podía ser posible. Un par de maestres pasaron a su lado, discutiendo: "No pueden ser lágrimas de Lys, en ese caso habría enfermado de las entrañas y se hubiera deteriorado lentamente, sueñodulce, tal vez, pero eso no explica el que no se descomponga, tampoco puede ser sangre de viuda, se le habrían cerrado los intestinos y la vegija."

Aemon recorrió rápidamente todos los venenos que conocía, el estrangulador, setagris o el veneno de mantícora, todos letales, ninguno sumía al cuerpo en un estado suspendido entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía que averiguarlo. No había logrado acercarse a Elenei, pero podía ver su silueta.

Lord Bran se retiró, pidió que lo llevaran al bosque de dioses, y su esposa lo siguió. Aemon no sabía qué hacer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta la princesa y sacudirla, besarla aunque fuera una vez, una sola vez. Se sintió débil y buscó un rincón oscuro donde descansar. Desde que escuchó la noticia no había podido comer ni beber, apenas se había mantenido vivo con trozos de pan y una copa de vino ocasional para conciliar el sueño. Sí, eso era, la princesa debía estar atrapada en un sueño. ¿Había una droga capaz de eso? Alguna variedad de la leche de la amapola podría ser.

Llegó la mañana y Aemon descubrió que se había quedado dormido en el rincón del corredor donde se había escondido. Se puso en pie con dificultad y se asomó a donde vigilaban el cuerpo de Elenei. Los enanos ya no estaban, los únicos que acompañaban a la princesa eran sus padres, el rey se había quedado dormido sobre una silla que algún criado debía haber traído para que descansaran, con la cabeza sobre una de sus frías manos, pero la reina rondaba el cuerpo con pasos lentos, parecía estar pensando, o esperando. Un gruñido lo despertó del todo. Para su horror, un lobo gigantesco lo olfateaba con ferocidad. Debía ser el lobo de Lord Stark, la loba de la reina tenía los ojos amarillos. Permaneció inmóvil cuando una voz salió de la penumbra. Frente a él encontró a un hombre, cuya edad jamás habría podido averiguar, parecía estar hecho de madera de arciano, aunque la silla con ruedas delataba su identidad. Debía ser Bran, el roto, Señor de la fortaleza. Torpemente intentó hacer una reverencia, pero él lo detuvo.

— Eres un Tarly.

— Sí, es decir, mi Señor, soy Aemon Traly, hijo de Samwell y Elí Tarly, de Colina Cuerno, bueno, de Altojardin, aunque, quiero decir, estoy aquí… he venido por…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Honor?— rimaba con amor.

— No, estás aquí con un propósito. Hay una sola persona que sabe qué veneno se usó en mi sobrina, aparte de quien se lo dio, ella está en la isla de los rostros, en medio del lago Ojo de Dioses. Busca a los hombres verdes, y entre ellos a una mujer, no sé su nombre y no pude verla claramente, pero la reconocerás, pídele el agua de la vida.

— ¿Verla? — Lord Bran no respondió— La encontraré, tal vez podemos…

— No, Arya no puede saber nada de esto, tampoco Gendry. Si el remedio tardara demasiado y ellos no estuvieran junto a su hija el pesar acabaría con ellos. Debe ir alguien más.

— Iré yo, iré ahora mismo.

— Alto, no por mi voluntad sé qué alguien te acompañará, no he visto claramente quién será, pero tendrás que llevar suficientes provisiones y oro para el viaje, mi mayordomo verá que estés preparado. Si quieres verla antes de irte, puedes acercarte ahora, un grupo de maestres enviados desde la Ciudadela ha llegado. Que los dioses te favorezcan.

Aemon agradeció al Señor, pero descubrió que no tenía palabras suficientes y haciendo una reverencia se alejó, esperó la entrada de los maestres para situarse detrás de ellos y acercarse a Elenei. Cuando la vio estuvo convencido de que no estaba muerta. ¿Cómo podía verse tan dulce y bella tras más de una quincena de haber muerto? Imposible. Tragó saliva con dificultad y tuvo que hacer acopio de una fuerza sobrehumana para no caer de rodillas junto a ella y tomar su mano. Los experimentos realizados por el maestre en desgracia Qyburn demostraron en su tiempo que los límites de la vida podían alterarse, pero una vez franqueada la puerta de muerte no había marcha atrás. Mientras quedara un suspiro en su cuerpo, tal vez con la poción adecuada, podría devolverse a Elenei a sus padres.

Había escuchado hablar del agua de la vida, pero era tan difícil de encontrar que no se conocía a nadie que lo hubiera logrado.

La encontraría, pensó, mientras llenaba sus alforjas con comida y agua, también todo el oro que pudo reunir, considerando que dejó los Gemelos sin nada. En la costa, encontró una barca solitaria que el mayordomo de Lord Stark preparaba para él, estaba a punto de subir cuando una mano lo jaló de la capucha de su capa y lo tiró sobre la arena. Una daga brillaba contra su cuello y una princesa furiosa lo mantenía en sus espaldas. La princesa Caeta Baratheon le exigió saber por qué se había sumado a la búsqueda.

— No me digas que tu hermano te lo pidió porque él mismo nos dijo que estarías con él en los Gemelos esperando noticias.

— Cat, Cat, tranquila, seguramente no es lo que piensas— exclamó Gerion Lannister, para alivio de Aemon, que no dudaba que la princesa le cortaría el cuello si no la complacía su respuesta.

— Quiero ayudar, en verdad, yo…

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? Nos has seguido desde los Gemelos y te disfrazaste de maestre para entrar en la fortaleza. ¿Quién te lo pidió, qué sabes del envenenamiento de mi hermana? ¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Princesa, si pudiera explicar…

— ¿Que estás enamorado? Eso es muy obvio— al parecer Gerion Lannister era tan astuto como su padre, el gnomo — deja al pobre hombre, Cat, es sólo un enamorado perdido, me di cuenta desde el torneo donde se comprometió Cassana, cuando Elenei bajó de las gradas, corrió detrás de ella, sin mucha gracia, por cierto — entonces se dirigió a Aemon y le dijo— casi te caes de bruces para alcanzarla y darle un pañuelo, luego enrojeciste y saliste corriendo,te perdiste entre las carpas. Después, en la boda, todos estaban pendientes de los novios, ¿escaparía Cassana del septo? Todos, menos tú. Por favor, es dolorosamente obvio.

— Está bien, está bien, lo admito. No me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos, son justos y válidos, no pretendo que se me corresponda, vaya, ni siquiera espero que ella recuerde mi nombre, sólo quiero que viva.

Caeta lo dejó levantarse a regañadientes. Por naturaleza solía ser muy desconfiada y la intriga de la Corte no había hecho sino empeorar la cautela con la que trataba a todos. Tenía muchos defectos y ella lo reconocía, pero nunca creyó que la desconfianza fuera uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi tío y por qué te buscó a ti y no a nosotros?

— Porque si ella… él cree que lo mejor es que su familia esté con ella, en caso de que no despierte, en cambio yo, bien, yo no soy nadie para ella. Puede haber un remedio, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas, sería peor, pero iré a buscarlo. Si algo me pasara a mí no es gran pérdida, tengo dos hermanos mayores, no soy indispensable para mi Casa.

— Levántate, vamos contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— ¿Qué dirían los reyes? No pueden perder dos hijas.

— Tiene razón Cat, aunque estemos en tiempos de paz cualquier camino es peligroso. No deberías ir. Yo iré, tú quédate con tu hermana— sugirió Gerion pero cuando Cat decidía algo era imposible convencerla de lo contrario, era testaruda como un toro.

— No, iré yo, si quieres, quédate.

— ¿Planeas viajar sola, sin escolta ni oro? No sé si lo sepas, pero cuando se necesita oro y astucia no hay mejor compañía que Lannister.

Los tres abordaron la barca y Gerion se dispuso a remar, su compañero de viaje se ofreció pero Gerion no confiaba en la fuerza del joven Tarly. Se veía desmejorado y lo mejor sería que descansara un poco. Lo necesitaría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo, incluyendo personajes, trama, nombres de lugares, lágrimas y corazones rotos, le pertenece a George R.R. Martin

 **Cap.6**

Gendry descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Arya estaba de pie. Se le ocurrió que debería sugerirle descansar pero no tendría sentirlo pedirle que lo hiciera. Quedó embarazada cuando se dirigían al Muro. Al principio no le dijo nada y él era muy ingenuo y muy ignorante para percatarse. Cuando lo descubrió y le reclamó el ocultárselo, Arya le tiró un leño a la cabeza que apenas pudo esquivar y le gritó que era normal:

— ¿Acaso creías que podías treparme encima a cualquier hora sin que pasara algo así?

— ¡¿Quién trepó en quién?! ¡Tú empezaste!— se defendió él, pero al final decidieron que no había razón para pelear, estaban asustados, pero también estaban felices, una sensación que ya casi habían olvidado. Después se quedaron atrapados en una tormenta de nieve que duró semanas, tal vez meses y el prominente estómago de Arya fue demasiado obvio. Intentó evitar que saliera, que cazara, o que intentara hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera descansar, al menos hasta que la borrasca se calmara, pero fue imposible mantenerla quieta. Hacía falta un descuido para desapareciera y reapareciera.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Ned? La tormenta se calmó tan pronto comenzó a llorar.

— Que si lo recuerdo, parecía que tú eras el que estaba dando a luz y no yo. Creí que te desmayarías y tendría que cortar el cordón umbilical con los dientes.

— Estaba asustado. Nunca había tenido nada que perder y luego, me sentí culpable.

— ¿Culpable?

— Sí, el mundo se caía a pedazos, los caminantes blancos y los dragones consumían vidas por doquier y sin embargo, yo era feliz. Creí que debía ser un crimen que yo me permitiera ser feliz.

— Por unas semanas, hasta que llegamos al Muro.

— Creí que me convertiría en comida de lobo tan pronto apareciéramos frente a tu hermano con el bebé en brazos.

— Pudo pasar. Pero Jon estaba muy ocupado.

— Y muy feliz de verte. ¿Lo ves? De nuevo la felicidad cuando no el mundo se cae a pedazos.

Arya sonrió apenas y se sentó sobre el regazo de Gendry, sólo había una silla y ella no había querido que llevaran otra para ella. Frente a ellos, su hija más pequeña seguía sumida en un sueño parecido a la muerte. Cuando nació Ned, e incluso Cassana, habían temido por la vida de sus hijos sin descanso. Podían morir a causa de una enfermedad, del frío del invierno, de hambre o a manos de asesinos y conspiradores. Nymeria guardaba sus cunas día y noche, pero al pasar los años, nacieron Yoren y Orys, y al final, al acercarse el fin del invierno, llegó Elenei, como una pequeña promesa de la primavera que estaba a punto de llegar. Daba sus primeros pasos cuando llegó el cuervo blanco de la Ciudadela anunciando el final del invierno. Desde pequeña había sido una niña tierna y delicada, que corría detrás de su madre y sus hermanas mayores en el lodo para recoger flores mientras Arya le enseñaba la danza de agua a Caeta y Cassana cantaba. Cuando Gendry trabajaba en la forja permanecía sentada a su lado para alcanzarle un paño cuando necesitara limpiarse las manos y cuando bebía demasiado la pequeña le llevaba una cerveza oscura y agua con limón por la mañana. Era dulce con sus hermanos mayores y compresiva con sus hermanas, consolaba a Cassana cuando hacía una pataleta y remendaba los vestidos de Caeta para que su septa no se diera cuenta de los desgarrones que le había hecho cabalgando o retozando en el bosque.

— Escúchame— Arya tomó la cara de Gendry entre sus manos— Sobrevivirá, somos difíciles de matar. Todos lo intentaron, Cersei, la Montaña, leones, capas doradas y flores. Ella también sobrevivirá.

Se besaron y vigilaron el cuerpo de su hija toda la noche, mientras los viajeros llegaban a tierra firme. Habían dejado la Atalaya de Aguasgrises y debían dirigirse a los Gemlos para encontrar una barca que los llevara por el Forca Verde.

Encontraron una pequeña granja donde compraron tres caballos flacos a un anciano a cambio de más venados de plata de lo que valían. Durante el camino, Cat procuraba animar a Aemon con anécdotas divertidas de la infancia de Elenei. Si la amaba tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida se merecía que ella también lo apreciara.

— En la fortaleza piensan que soy la preferida de mis padres, pero Elenei es la más querida, por ellos y por todos— recordaba Cat en el pequeño campamento que levantaron al cruzar el lago— Cassana y yo solíamos pelear todo el tiempo y era ella la que hacía todos los esfuerzos por reconciliarnos. Siempre quería ponerme vestidos, le encantan todas las cosas dulces, las telas coloridas y las cosas brillantes. Recuerdo una vez que tomó un pedazo de metal del piso de la forja, se cortó y sangró mucho, aunque la herida no era profunda. Papá la tomó bajo un brazo, me cargó a mí en su espalda y cabalgamos a toda velocidad hasta la fortaleza. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Nos reímos mucho de él cuando el maestre limpió la herida y dijo que no era nada —Gerion sonrió conmovido y fue a buscar algunos leños para levantar una hoguera.

— Te digo que son muy delgados. ¿No había algo mejor que ramas?— lo reprendió Cat.

— Y yo te digo que esos leños gigantescos que trajiste tardarán años en encenderse.

— ¿Sugieres que no sé prender una hoguera?

— ¿Y tú sugieres que yo no lo sé?

Finalmente Aemon se rió por primera vez desde que Elenei se perdió. ¡Ninguno sabía!

— Ninguno de los dos sabe. Déjenme a mí.

Con muy poco esfuerzo, Aemon despejó los leños más grandes y rellenó el fondo con ramas y hojas secas. Después comenzó a frotar una vara de madera seca sobre el pequeño hoyo que había tallado en uno de los leños más grandes. El fuego se encendió. Recordaba perfectamente bien aquellas noches frías en Colina Cuerno, y después en Altojardín, cuando el fuego se habitación se apagaba por la humedad. En lugar de llamar a uno de los sirvientes, su madre, Elí, lo hacía ella misma. No le gustaban las miradas que le lanzaban las criadas pero sabía que si lo comentaba con Sam, seguramente las echaría, y no quería ser responsable por que alguien, quien fuera, perdiera su trabajo. Con el tiempo todos aprendieron a hacerlo, así, cuando fueron lo suficientemente mayores para contar con una habitación propia, no tenían que pedirle ayuda a nadie.

— Bien, creo que me deben algunas historias para pasar la noche— Gerion echó a reir y le dio la razón.

— Lo admito, hay un gran número de cosas para las que soy completamente inútil, pero sí que puedo contar una historia. Vamos, puedo contarte todo sobre la boda de mi hermana Marla y todo lo que hizo Elenei para ayudar a encontrar a la novia misteriosa de su hermano — Cat prometió hacer lo mismo.

Aemon se sentía mejor escuchando todo sobre la corta vida de Elenei, descubrió que adoraba las fresas, que ella misma había dibujado cómo quería su corona y había ayudado al rey a fundir la plata, que solía llorar cuando Nymeria se sacudía de las orejas los moños que insistía en ponerle, muy a pesar de la feroz loba, y que Pastel Caliente se aseguraba de hornear cada tercer día los panecillos rellenos de mermelada de fresa y cubiertos de crema que prefería desayunar. Descubrió que cada quincena terminaba un número de camisas para un orfanato distinto, y que reprendía a sus doncellas cuando se negaban a cruzar a pie las calles lodosas del lecho de pulgas. Aunque no siempre era dócil y tolerante, en más de una ocasión le había metido el pie a Orys cuando la molestaba por llorar fácilmente, lo que hacía reír a Gendry hasta escupir el vino, y que una vez vació una de las botellas de perfume de Lys de Cassana para rellenarla con agua pantanosa en venganza por quitarle una muñeca que Lady Lannister le había regalado. "Eres muy pequeña para jugar con ella, seguramente la romperás". Y sí que era pequeña, pero cuando Cassana se colocó el agua lodosa en los cabellos pegó tal grito de horror que Arya bajó casi volando las escaleras encontrándose con que su hija no estaba en peligro, pero olía muy mal.

Aemon sonrió ante la idea de una pequeña Elenei haciendo travesuras y descansar alrededor del fuego hasta el amanecer, entonces emprendieron el camino un día más.

Viajaban solos para ir más rápido, el llevar escolta o estandartes los habría retrsado no sólo por el movimiento de varios hombres sino por la necesidad de brindarles descanso y comida que necesariamente tendrían que buscar en los castillos y hosterías que cruzaran, estando solos podían ir a su paso, casi de incógnito. Sólo tres viajeros.

Al caer la noche siguiente, Caeta se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Gerion mientras Aemon se encargaba del fuego una vez más. Aemon intentó descansar algunas horas pero no podía dormir. Gerion también seguía despierto, sin atreverse a mover un dedo para no despertar a Cat. De repente, a Aemon lo asaltó una duda:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¿Qué eres un enamorado sin esperanzas? Ya te lo dije—respondió el Lannister.

— Sí, sé lo que dijiste, pero te preguntaba cómo lo supiste realmente.

Gerion suspiró y retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente de Cat, que murmuraba en sueños.

— Bien, digamos que en el ejército de los enamorados sin esperanzas, yo soy el Capitán.

— Supongo que se necesita un enfermo para reconocer el mismo mal en otro— respondió Aemon y después pasaron las horas de vigilia en silencio.

La falta de Caeta y Gerion se descubrió muchas horas después de su partida. Gendry enloqueció y estuvo a punto de extrangular al capitán de la escolta, pero la llegada de los príncipes Orys y Yoren lo detuvieron, Arya no tenía la menor intención de intervenir y también lo hubiera destrozado con sus propias manos si sus hijos no le hubieran recordado que tratándose de Cat era comprensible que la hubieran perdido de vista. Gendry estaba furioso, irracional, no comprendía a dónde habría ido en el estado en que se hallaba su hermana. Yoren sugirió que tal vez habría huido con Gerion, pero Bran escuchó la confusión y dirigió su silla de ruedas penosamente hasta sus sobrinos que se inclinaron para saludarlo con solemnidad. "Caeta se marchó a buscar ayuda para su hermana, si los dioses han determinado que sea ella quien la encuentre así será", dijo tranquilamente.

Orys no confiaba en los dioses del norte, lo asustaban y los consideraba muy sedientos de sangre mientras que Yoren seguía la religión de los siete y sobre todo, el conocimiento como única verdad sobre la naturaleza. Según él, debía existir algún remedio para rescatar a su hermana de ese estado de inmovilidad, por lo que sugirió reunir un grupo de maestres, los mejores y más destacados, para formar un concilio que se dedicara a estudiar el caso de la princesa. Orys sugirió ofrecer su mano como recompensa al caballero que lograra devolverla a la vida, mediante cualquier medio, pero Arya decidió que Yoren tenía razón. Gendry no podía pensar claramente pero llamó a su mayordomo, Ser Morrigen para que organizara una patrulla que siguiera a Caeta, en caso de que se encontrara en dificultades y Yoren convocó al Gran Maestre Galván para que levantara el laboratorio, pero cuando el anciano estaba a punto de partir, se dio la vuelta y tímidamente preguntó:

—Disculpe su Gracia, si la orden es reanimar a la princesa a cualquier costo y estaremos trabajando con venenos y antídotos, necesitaremos… sujetos en quienes experimentar y me temo que los cerdos no serán suficientes.

—Los tendrás— dijo Gendry en tono sombrío.

Arya preguntó a Bran si contaba con prisioneros en las celdas de la fortaleza y este adivinó cuál era su propósito.

— Arya, no, cada vida, sin importar cuál sea su naturaleza, está en manos de los dioses.

—Cada día pagan los inocentes por los culpables, es de justicia que por una vez paguen los culpables por una inocente... y mi hija es inocente.

—El destino de esos hombres se decidirá mediante un juicio, ya sea con testigos o por combate. La decisión le corresponde a los dioses, no a ti.

—Si los dioses nos entregaron la corona, ahora tendrán que aceptar sus propios designios — se dio la vuelta y ordenó a los caballeros de su guardia que sacaran a los prisioneros que lograran encontrar en las celdas — y si no hay suficientes diríjanse al Foso Cailin, traigan a los violadores primero.

Los soldados asintieron y Bran dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermana. Gendry y ella se tomaron las manos y regresaron al lado de Elenei.

Esa misma noche se sacó a un ladrón que había matado a un hombre y violado a su hija doncella antes de robarles unos cuantos venados de plata.

El prisionero fue atado a una mesa y se le administró una variedad de la leche de la amapola, alterada con veneno de pez piedra. Como esperaban, el veneno del pez causó parálisis de los músculos y la leche de amapola se suponía que actuara como disolvente para el efecto mortal del veneno, pero en cuestión de minutos, el prisionero comenzó a convulsionarse y al cabo de varias horas murió por sofocación.

Los maestres se miraron desalentados. Serían días largos.

Al ver las ruinas de los Gemelos a la distancia, Aemon consideró pedir ayuda a su hermano Jon, pero eso significaría retrasar su viaje y no podía perder un solo minuto si querían encontrar el agua de la vida. A orillas del forca verde, intercambiaron los tres caballos por una barca y remos, que esperaban que los llevara a lo largo del río hasta el Vado Rubí. Remaron por turnos, incluso Caeta, que aunque tenía brazos delgados era bastante resistente. Gerion tomó algunos de sus turnos y ella aceptó a regañadientes porque sabía que era el más fuerte de los tres. El río estaba calmo y no había llovido en varios días, por lo que no corrían el riesgo de que se desbordara y perdieran el control de la frágil embarcación.

Los días parecieron eternos y en algún punto dejaron de contarlos, al menos hasta que divisaron el Vado Rubí. Cat preguntó:

— ¿Están seguros de que es aquí? ¿Este es el lugar donde el abuelo Robert mató al príncipe Rhaegar?— Aemon respondió:

— Sí, bastante seguro, algunos dicen que aún es posible encontrar rubíes que cayeron de la armadura de Rhaegar Targaryen cuando el rey Robert le aplastó el pecho.

— Nunca he entendido que una mujer valiera un derramamiento de sangre tan enorme— comentó Cat, pero Gerion prefirió permanecer en silencio, él sí que lo entendía. Había leído las historias de lo que un amor desgraciado puede hacer. Aemon respondió por él:

— Yo sí que lo comprendo, es egoísta, sí, tal vez, pero no es nuevo. Aceroamargo y Cuervo de Sangre amaron a Shiera Estrellademar y los siete reinos sangraron por ello, igual que Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targaryen amaron a Lyanna Stark y los reinos sangraron de nuevo. Al final, hay muy pocas cosas que puedan mover los hilos de todos y cada uno de los destinos de los hombres, y desafortunadamente para algunos, el amor suele ser uno de ellos.

Cat sonrió, las historias que había escuchado de sus propios padres eran confusas. Arya le había contado que lo más probable es que hubiera amado a Gendry desde que todavía era una niña que no sabía qué cosa era eso, sabía que era su manada, lo admiraba trabajar en la forja y hasta le contó que llegó a fantasear con cabalgar junto a él y convertirse en bandidos, como Wenda, la Gacela Blanca, y después, cuando se preguntaba si Arya Stark habría sido sólo un sueño, encontró a Nymeria y lo encontró a él, fue él quien la hizo recordar quién era. Para Gendry, por supuesto había sido más claro, a menudo les contaba cómo se sintió cuando escuchó que una Arya Stark se había casado con Ramsay Bolton, primero vino el dolor, por ella, por el destino tan cruel que se imaginaba que le habrían deparado los Lannister y después, llegaron la rabia y la furia. Decidió dejar a la Hermandad y buscarla. La encontró, sólo que en un lugar distinto al que esperaba. Cuando tomó su mano, después de tantos años, supo que era diferente, que la amaba, no sólo como a cualquier compañera de infortunios, ciertamente no amaba a Pastel Caliente de la misma forma, ni lo necesitaba tanto. Comprobar que se había convertida en una doncella florecida y feroz sólo agravó el problema, lo aterraba y hacía feliz al mismo tiempo. Se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Lim se lo había advertido "no le robarás un beso a ninguna princesa". Durante los primeros días de viaje no dijo nada, se limitó a servir como su acompañante, no aspiraba a más. El ser un bastardo mientras ella era una princesa lo torturaba. Pero las batallas y la incertidumbre hacen milagros y en algún momento eso dejó de importar.

Un ruido los alertó a todos, a la distancia vieron pasar un grupo de jinetes que se detuvo de golpe. No llevaban estandartes. Aemon entró en pánico y apresuró el ritmo de los remos, pero una corriente agitó las aguas y soltó un remo, cuando Cat intentó recuperarlo del agua, el frágil balance de la barca cedió y se volcó. Los tres fueron arrastrados por la corriente, Cat salió a la superficie y buscó a su alrededor por Gerion, pero no lograba verlo, se sumergió de nuevo y lo sintió, antes que verlo. Lo jaló del tabardo con todas sus fuerzas y nadó contra corriente para mantenerlos en la superficie, entonces escucharon los gritos de Aemon, que se las había arreglado para asirse a la barca volcada. Gerión comenzó a toser en los brazos de Caeta y cuando abrió los ojos de lleno pudo soltarlo y ayudar a Aemon a darle la vuelta a la barca. Cuando lo lograron, entre los dos subieron a Gerion que seguía escupiendo agua, pero sonrió y le dijo a Caeta: "Vaya, y yo que creí que sabía nadar". Los remos se perdieron y la corriente llevó la barca por el forca azul. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla saltaron al agua y nadaron hasta la orilla. Descansaron un tiempo, ninguno sabría decir cuánto, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir a pie.

—Gracias— le dijo Gerion a Caeta, que en un impulso lo abrazó y después le propinó una sonora bofetada.

— La próxima vez que se me asustes de esa forma te ahogaré yo misma… por cierto, eres mucho más pesado de lo que creí.

— Bueno, es que soy un hombre adulto, aunque supongo que cargar esto no ayudó— y le mostró la alforja cargada de oro que llevaba asegurada al hombro.

Perdieron las provisiones pero les quedaba oro suficiente para encontrar una forma de seguir su camino. No estaban seguros qué tan lejos los había llevado la corriente, podrían estar en el forca roja, lo que confirmaron al ver una posada a la orilla del río, con alas largas y bajas que se extendían hacia el río. El piso inferior estaba hecho de piedra gris y el superior de madera blanquecina.

—Debe ser la posada del hombre arrodillado— descubrió Aemon al ver el letrero sobre la puerta donde se veía la pintura de un rey de rodillas — se supone que fue en estos lugares donde el rey Torrhen Stark hincó la rodilla ante Aegon, el conquistador.

La posada parecía próspera, incluso tenía caballerizas y cenador. Entraron y se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos al fuego, entonces, la patrona del lugar les dio la bienvenida y les preguntó qué querían tomar. Pidieron una garrafa de cerveza y comieron toda la tarde hasta recuperar las fuerzas.

— Me llamo Sharna, aunque eso no les servirá de nada porque mi abuela y mi madre se llamaban igual y cada niña que ha nacido por aquí ha sido nombrada de la misma forma desde que mi familia tomó la posada en la Guerra. ¿Qué a muchachos tan guapos por aquí?

— Queremos llegar a la Isla de los Rostros.

En ese momento, se hizo un silencio general en la hasta entonces ruidosa posada, se escucharon algunos tarros caer y romperse mientras todos y cada uno de los comensales miraron con horror a los inocentes viajeros. Aemon se inclinó hacia sus compañeros y murmuró:

"No se por qué, pero sospecho que dije algo malo".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin, que puede destruir nuestros corazones, esperanzas e ilusiones si algún día decide terminar "Los vientos de invierno".

 **Notas:** Ahhh, intento ponerle romance a esto pero es muy difícil, de cualquier forma les juro que lo intenté, al menos un poco, y espero que les guste. Lamento la tardanza, es culpa de la gente de la oficina que espera que trabaje en lugar de escribir fanfics. ¿Qué les pasa? Arya y Gendry son infinitamente más importantes que la vida real.

 **Cap. 7**

Sharna derramó el vino, murmuró algo y se metió en la cocina, mientras los hombres y mujeres de las otras mesas los miraban en silencio. Para romper el hielo, Gerion sacó un dragón de oro y preguntó en voz alta si había bardos en el local. Al principio nadie respondió pero después de doblar la oferta dos o tres hombres flacos levantaron la mano.

— Bien, me preguntaba si alguno se sabe "La leona sin garras". Les propongo esto, el que la toque mejor, por votación general, se llevará los dragones y el segundo lugar, unos venados de plata. ¿Qué dicen?

El primer bardo se levantó y se dirigió a ellos. Gerion pidió una ronda de cerveza para todo el lugar y pudieron regresar a sus cenas mientras la concurrencia decidía quién cantaba mejor.

Mientras Gerion entretenía a la muchedumbre, Aemon y Caeta se escurrieron por las escaleras donde los esperaba Sharna, la tabernera.

— ¿Eso de la isla de los rostros, lo decían en serio?

— ¿Por qué?

— No, sólo lo decía porque, no es cualquier lugar. Si estás fugándote con uno de estos muchachitos, pequeña dama, te advierto que hay mejores destinos. Podrían irse a Dorne o cruzar el Mar Angosto. Las parejas fugitivas siempre encuentran buen recibimiento en la bahía de los dragones, dicen que hay trabajo de sobra y muy buena vida.

— No, no estamos huyendo. Verá, es curiosidad, podríamos dirigirnos a cualquier otro sitio. No importa — exclamó Aemon para tranquilizarla pero Sharna no le creyó. Les mostró sus habitaciones y recomendó que no dejaran a la chica sola, ese lugar estaba lleno de ebrios que no saben tocar a la puerta. En ese momento llegó Gerion que se había librado de los comensales y se dispusieron a descansar.

Esa noche durmieron a pierna suelta, en las mejores habitaciones de la posada que el oro podía pagar. Al día siguiente tendrían que seguir hacia Seto de piedra y pasar por Danza de Sally para regresar al camino que los llevaría a la isla de los rostros.

Salieron de la posada bien provistos de víveres y suficiente vino para varios días. En la marcha Aemon tuvo curiosidad por saber algo de Brienne la bella y el matarreyes, aunque no los nombró de esa forma por consideración a Gerion, que les tenía mucho aprecio. Contaban los rumores que Ser Jaime se había presentado solo en la isla de Tarth, después de haber abjurado de su nombre y su derecho a la Roca Casterly, y que había retado a Brienne la Bella a combate, si él ganaba, le concedería su mano mientras que si ella ganaba, sería su prisionero.

— Ya sé que por ahí cuentan que el combate duró cinco días, pero no es cierto, a lo sumo pelearon un par de horas, y al anochecer, Brienne desarmó al tío Jaime.

— ¿Entonces por qué se casó con él si la que ganó fue ella?

— Bueno, él ofreció someterse a su voluntad y ella quiso casarse con él. No lo parece, por la forma en que él la llama "moza" y ella le recuerda continuamente que lo venció en combate, pero en realidad se aman. Cosas más raras se han visto.

Seto de piedra era un pueblo extraño. Las ruinas quemadas durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes no habían sido reconstruidas del todo y en cambio, había multitud de viviendas nuevas, construidas sobre los edificios calcinados, lo que le daba un aspecto extraño al pueblo, que parecía carbonizado de la mitad hacia abajo y brillante y reluciente de la mitad hacia arriba. Las casas tenían ventanas pintadas de colores y el castillo sobresalía, todavía carbonizado sobre las coloridas edificaciones nuevas.

Continuaron hacia Danza de Sally. El septo conservaba las vidrieras de colores de antaño y Aemon se detuvo a encender una vela a la Doncella, aunque todavía no se habían levantado nuevas imágenes de los Siete después de que los anteriores hubieran sido quemadas por los norteños durante la guerra.

Encontraron alojamiento a buen precio y esta vez prefirieron decir que se dirigían a la Villa Harren, y no a la isla de los rostros para evitar más murmuraciones o discursos destinados a convencerlos de cambiar su rumbo. Aemon cayó rendido pero Caeta no podía dormir e hizo tanto ruido al levantarse y tropezar con la bandeja de la cena que Gerion se despertó también.

— ¿Estás pensando en tu hermana?— le preguntó.

— Sí, en Elenei, y también en Cassana, a veces creo que no fui buena hermana con ella. Siempre preferí a Elenei. Supongo que Cassie parecía muy segura y más fuerte, mientras Elenei era más frágil, lloraba con facilidad, en cambio Cassana sólo lloraba cuando quería salirse con la suya. ¿Crees que ya lo sepa?

— Lo dudo, la Atalaya de Aguasgrises no tiene cuervos y como tu hermana estaba a punto de dar a luz, la última vez que tuvimos noticias, no creo que hayan querido darle un disgusto.

— ¿Será feliz? Tal vez es mucho pedirle a los dioses que todos nosotros encontremos un buen fin. Hasta mi madre perdió a su hermano.

— Lo sé, Robb Stark, rey en el Norte, pero él murió por una traición, no por un azar del destino.

— Lo sé.

— Si te consuela, creo que Cassana es feliz. Brito es un buen tipo, de hecho, mi padre solía decir que era el sueño de una doncella, "bello como su padre y viril como su madre" —Con eso Caeta sonrió y se quedó dormida.

La que despertó de un sueño intranquilo fue Arya, para encontrarse a su cuñada, Lady Meera mirándola fijamente. Se había quedado dormida junto a Elenei. No soñó. No sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Gendry se había levantado hacía horas y seguramente estaría ocupándose de algo sin mucho sentido, desquitándose con cualquier inocente que cometiera alguna falta o error. Sentirse impotente era más difícil que estar enojado, aunque tuviera que encontrar razones. Quería culpar a alguien, al capitán de la guardia, las doncellas, septas, maestres o caballeros. Ella estaba cansada. Meera le acercó una copa de vino y un trozo de pan horneado.

—Sé que nuestro cocinero no puede competir con el famoso Pastel Caliente de la Fortaleza Roja, pero te hará bien comer algo.

Comida, claro, lo había olvidado. Devoró el pan sin ganas y empinó la copa sin saborear su contenido. Meera seguramente intentaría convencerla de que trasladaran a Elenei a una habitación. Una de sus hijas le cepillaba el cabello a su prima dormida mientras la otra le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelito húmedo.

— Ya sé a qué vienes y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

— Si la trajeron hasta aquí, no le hará daño que la muevan otra vez.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, te lo dijo Bran, se lo dijo el cuervo de tres ojos? Dime ¿hay algo escrito para mi hija? ¿por qué ella?

— Ahora suenas como el rey.

— Eso pasa cuando vives con alguien durante tantos años.

Tal vez por eso Meera sonaba como Bran. Hasta comenzaba a tener sentido. Sería más sencillo mantener limpia y fresca a Elenei en otro lugar. Accedería, pero tenía condiciones.

— Está bien, pero que los enanos sean quienes la lleven. Si lograron traerla hasta aquí será que son los únicos capaces de mantenerla viva. Está claro que 300 caballeros fueron inútiles.

Meera no intentó calmar la ira en la voz de la reina, no tenía sentido. En lugar de eso se dirigió hasta donde el huerto donde los enanos se mantenían ocupados. No habían querido tomar ninguna recompensa ni abandonar la Atalaya hasta que la princesa reviviera.

Gendry estaba en las caballerizas acorralando al comandante de la escolta cuando vio pasar al grupo de enanos a paso apresurado y se olvidó de increpar al soldado por su ineptitud al mantener vigilada la caravana de la princesa.

— ¡Hey, ustedes, alto! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los enanos se asustaron. Unos hicieron una reverencia y otros enmudecieron. El rey se veía aterrador.

Gendry no esperó su respuesta, en cambio se dirigió al interior de la fortaleza a pasos agigantados. En su interior, se sorprendió al ver que se preparaban para mover a la princesa. Iba a protestar pero Arya lo detuvo.

— No pasará nada, Meera tiene razón. No estamos pensando.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

Los enanitos tomaron su lugar y levantaron la litera. La princesa no pesaba casi nada.

Horas más tarde, Gendry despertó, sudoroso y confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? Por un momento lo olvidó. Por instinto buscó y encontró a Arya, que dormía junto a él. Habían hecho instalar un catre de campaña junto a su hija. Cubrió a Arya con sus brazos. Era menuda y todavía alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con un solo brazo. Por su parte, Arya se acercó a Gendry buscando calor, como la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos después de encontrarse. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero no había sido una casualidad. Ella lo había seguido desde que abandonó la posada tras matar una guardia entera de soldados Lannister. Vio a la distancia cómo se le fueron uniendo campesinos, granjeros, curtidores, artesanos y hasta comerciantes, cansados de la rapiña de la guerra. De alguna forma intuyó que se dirigía al norte. Cuando dejó que la encontrara, en el bosque, se conformó con su compañía hasta esa noche helada en la que Nymeria se marchó a cazar y a él le tiritaban los dientes de frío. Los rebeldes se habían quedado atrás dejándolos solos. Estaban apretujados, buscando calor, mejilla contra mejilla, cuando se acercó y lo besó bajo la ventisca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó él, pero aunque Arya no lo sabía de cierto le respondió:

— Tenía frío.

Y uno junto al otro se mantuvieron abrigados las noches siguientes hasta que los besos no fueron suficientes y bajo el resguardo de una cabaña abandonada y desvencijada Gendry intentó ponerles fin. Decía que no era apropiado.

—¿Por qué?

—Los bastardos no deshonran princesas— pero Arya Stark no era una dama, mucho menos una princesa.

— Sí que lo hacen.

Gendry no quería dormir más. Soñó que perseguía a Nymeria y la perdía en el bosque. Se levantó y comprobó que todos dormían a su alrededor, Arya, la guardia y las hijas de Bran, tres doncellas delgadas como los lacustres y sencillas con trenzas oscuras y ojos grises, como todos los Stark.

Bajó al calabozo con la esperanza de que los maestres hubieran logrado algún avance pero los descubrió dormidos sobre una mesa cubierta por frascos, instrumentos y pócimas. Gendry enfureció y volteó la mesa de un golpe al tiempo que acusaba a los maestres de ser unos "Malditos holgazanes". Era suficiente, se había hartado de esperar. Si no había salvación para su hija al menos habría justicia, alguien la envenenó y tendría que pagarlo. Mandó que ensillaran dos caballos y marchó a buscar a Arya que al amanecer se había dirigido a una de las almenas, donde la encontró mirando hacia el norte, hacia Invernalia.

—Arya... he pensado que lo mejor sería...

—No podemos esperar más.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿y si despertara?

—Seguiría despierta cuando regresemos y si no lo hiciera será exactamente lo mismo si estamos con ella o no. ¿Ya prepararon los caballos?

—Ya, sólo espero poder cruzar el lago con ellos.

—No será problema y en un día o no estaremos en el campamento, a partir de ahí podríamos buscar información, hacer preguntas.

—Vamos...— concluyó él extendiéndole la mano. Irían juntos. Quien hubiera envenenado a la princesa sabría el antídoto necesario.

No se despidieron de Bran o de Meera porque planeaban regresar tan pronto encontraran al culpable de envenenar a su hija, regresarían y lo llevarían amarrado a sus caballos.

Cruzaron el lago en silencio y al desembarcar con los caballos emprendieron el camino sin un plan fijo. Lo que necesitaban era encontrar gente, cualquier campesino podría ser de más ayudas que esa tropa de inútiles que había perdido de vista a su princesa. Se las arreglarían solos. Si algo les pasaba, Ned gobernaría en su lugar.

Los primeros campesinos que encontraron no se imaginaron de quiénes se trataba. Era una pareja regordeta y risueña que los invitó a cenar sin hacer preguntas. Sirvieron papas y ciruelas cocidas mientras les contaban anécdotas y leyendas sobre el rey y la reina, creyéndolos foráneos. Decían que él había obtenido la mano de la princesa del norte a través de un sacrificio de sangre a su dios rojo y otros decían que ella lo había encantado a él. También les contaron que la más joven de las princesas había sido raptada por un lobo gigantesco cuando se dirigía al castillo de su tío, Lord Bran Stark. El lobo seguramente sería Fantasma y se la habría llevado al norte por órdenes del rey Jon, para casarla con uno de sus hijos, aunque no sabían cuál.

—¿Dónde escucharon eso? — preguntó Arya.

— Nos los dijo un cazador sureño que pasó por aquí, debió haberse enterado por algún gran señor porque estaba cargado de oro. Nos dijo que la princesa había ido a buscar a su tío Bran, el roto, a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises y que si no había llegado era porque seguramente se habría ido al norte, como escuchamos que el rey del norte quería casar a uno de sus hijos con ella, creímos que lo normal sería mandar a su lobo por ella. ¿Por qué otra razón habría dejado su campamento la princesa? Todo norteño ha visto a ese lobo alguna vez, es gigantesco y tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos como un arciano.

Gendry y Arya no preguntaron más pero al abandonar a la amable familia campesina tomaron el mismo camino que dijeron que había emprendido aquel cazador. ¿Cómo sabía a dónde se dirigía Elenei? Se suponía que estaría en los Gemelos antes de llegar a la Atalaya.

Cabalgaron horas enteras antes de encontrar otra alma a quien preguntarle si había visto algo inusual en las últimas semanas. Todos dijeron lo mismo, soldados del rey cabalgando de un lado a otro, todos haciendo preguntas, una escolta de lacustres que llevaba un féretro y un grupo de enanos que la seguían sin parar de llorar.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la cabaña de los enanos cuando Arya detuvo el paso de los caballos con un gesto.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— Gendry no respondió. Estaba a punto de oscurecer y los Gemelos estaba a horas de distancia, pero alcanzaban a escuchar una especie de música a lo lejos, lo que sólo podía significar un campamento o una aldea.

Unas pocas antorchas iluminaban el camino y en un rato más se encontraron con un pequeña construcción de madera pintada con vivos colores. Amarraron los caballos a un árbol y entraron el lugar. Estaba repleto de gente y todos cantaban y bailaban.

"Y la leona perdió las garras, en las celda del gorrión"... cantaba algún valiente sobre la mesa mientras el resto del pequeño salón lo coreaba. Arya y Gendry encontraron asientos en una de las últimas mesas del lugar y cuando la tabernera se acercó para preguntarles que podía llevarles le pidieron una jarra de cerveza oscura y algo de caldo o cualquier cosa caliente.

—¿Y qué hacen por estos caminos? ¿Van al norte o regresan de ahí?

—Estamos buscando a alguien.

— Si es un tipo guapo tal vez lo vi — dijo la tabernera cerrando un ojo con picardía.

Preguntaron lo de siempre, si había visto algo inusual o gente desconocida.

— Vaya que sí. Ha habido un montón de soldados Baratheon por aquí y un tipo muy simpático que les tenía pavor. Cada vez que un soldado del rey aparecía por la puerta se escondía bajo la mesa... bueno, casi. Yo diría que ocultaba algo porque llevaba un montón de oro encima pero no parecía ser un gran noble. Dijo que era cazador a las órdenes de una Casa menor pero que había dejado su puesto y se dirigía a la costa, tal vez querrá pasara por Tarth, desde que la princesa Cassana se casó con el joven lord, ese lugar se ha convertido en una gran atracción para los viajeros, dicen que hay bailes y festivales cada luna nueva. Hasta mascaradas y carnavales. El matarreyes y Brienne la bella han hecho grandes celebraciones por el nacimiento de su primer nieto y todos esperan que hagan una mayor por el que está a punto de llegar.

Arya y Gendry agradecieron a la mujer y terminaron su cena en silencio. No querían alterar a Cassana pero si el misterioso desconocido que sabía más de lo debido sobre Elenei se dirigía Tarth, también irían ellos o al menos lo seguirían hasta encontrarlo. Podía ser que fuera inocente y no supiera nada, pero al menos los llevaría a alguna parte.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, se dijeron que al menos una de sus hijas estaba a salvo y feliz, aunque Elenei estuviera suspendida entre la vida y la muerte y Caeta los hubiera dejado sin decir palabra.

—Tal vez suene extraño, pero no creo que Cat esté en peligro. Después de todo, Gerion se fue con ella y el mayordomo de tu hermano dice que los vio partir por voluntad propia.

—Debe estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, buscando un antídoto. Lo encontraremos, Gendry, sé que lo haremos. ¿Confías en mí?

— Siempre.

Gendry le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente y lo puso detrás de su oreja. La cubrió con las pieles y se besaron. Ella apagó la única vela de la habitación con un soplido y cerró los ojos.

Salvarían a su hija de cualquier forma o al menos castigarían al culpable y lo harían de una forma ejemplar que Poniente nunca olvidaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, vaya, ni la computadora en la que lo escribí (gracias, oficina). Todo es de George R.R. Martin. Sin afán de lucro.

 **Notas:** Gracias, Kasumineko! Me hiciste el día, la verdad estaba muy desanimada cuando salieron spoilers de la 6° temporada, que empiezo a creer que será todavía más triste y devastadora, cuando leí tu comentario y pensé: "mientras existan los fanfics podemos imaginar que todo saldrá bien". ¡Al menos en este pequeño mundo paralelo, Arya y Gendry se casarán y tendrán hijitos y serán felices, maldición! ¡Espero que les guste!

 **Cap.8**

Los viajeros evitaron Alto Corazón para evitar ser vistos, la colina eran tan alta en comparación con la tierra que la rodeaba que sería demasiado riesgoso. Los caminos habían dejado de ser tan peligrosos como lo fueron durante la guerra y había quien aseguraba que una doncella podía salir a caminar sola con su mejor vestido sin que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, pero preferían estar seguros. Nunca se sabe cuándo podía aparecer un ladrón atraído por las ropas buenas y bien cortadas que llevaban.

Gendry y Arya no se sentían inquietos por pasar desapercibidos. Es verdad que llevaban buena ropa, pero hacía días que ninguno se lavaba con propiedad y habían tenido la precaución de cambiar sus caballos, un semental color negro y una yegua baya, por dos rocines más pequeños y menos robustos. Podían parecer una pareja de comerciantes prósperos… y en caso de necesidad, Arya no había olvidado lo que aprendió en la Casa de Blanco y Negro.

No hablaba mucho de Braavos, igual que él no hablaba de la Posada de la Encrucijada, o de Jeyne o Willow. Gendry aseguraba que no había nada qué decir y lo único que Arya sabía era lo que Brienne de Tarth le había contado. Admiraba a Gendry por haber cuidado de esos huérfanos pero detestaba la idea de que hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo en compañía de esa posadera medrosa de Jeyne. La odiaba. No podía olvidar cuando al fin acompañó a Gendry a la posada, en su camino a Desembarco del Rey. Gendry corrió a abrazar a la pequeña Willow y después Jeyne se colgó de su cuello llorando de alegría, al menos hasta que vio a Arya acercarse con Ned en brazos, un pequeño con el pelo negro y ojos azules. Se puso pálida y entró corriendo a la posada, sin dispensarle la más mínima cortesía. No es que Arya resintiera el gesto, lo que le molestaba era el motivo. Sabía que Jeyne estaba celosa y furiosa con ella por llevarse a Gendry. La odiaba, y a cambio, Arya la odió con la misma intensidad. Gendry, por supuesto, no tenía la menor sospecha de la batalla que se llevó a cabo en el comedor esa noche. Él reía y bebía con Tom Sietecuerdas y Lem, el pequeño Ned sobre su rodilla, mientras Jeyne se movía de una mesa a otra mirándolo de reojo con amargura. Cuando se acercó a Gendry y sostuvo al pequeño Ned, Arya se levantó con toda intención de arrancárselo de los brazos con un azadón si era necesario, pero apareció Thoros de Myr completamente ebrio y exigió a gritos tener el privilegio de cargar al nieto de Ned Stark. Lo más probable es que Gendry no supiera qué pasaba a su alrededor, pero no quería sacar el tema y descubrir si en verdad existía un motivo detrás del apego de Jeyne, si la correspondió alguna vez o si tenía alguna historia que contar. Prefería no saberlo.

Cabalgaron en silencio buscando rastros de huellas y deteniéndose a descansar a ratos. Gendry sacaba pan, queso y tiras de carne seca que comían con pesar. Si no fuera porque Nymeria se había quedado junto a Elenei, no podrían seguir el camino. No podían hacer nada por ella pero vagar de un lugar a otro buscando respuestas tampoco parecía prometedor. Después de algunas millas, se incorporaron de nuevo al camino con el propósito de llegar al estrecho de Tarth, entonces los alcanzó una carreta que crujía y chirriaba a medida que avanzaba por el polvoriento camino. Se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al carretero pero en lugar de seguir su camino éste se detuvo. Una de las desventajas de la paz y prosperidad es que la gente sentía ganas de conocerse entre sí y hacer amigos donde antes habría corrido aterrorizada.

El carretero los saludó con genuina emoción.

— ¡Vaya! Sean bienvenidos viajeros, con que ya se corrió el rumor. Al castillo del amanecer, supongo. Esa fiesta sí que será memorable. Siete días de festines y torneos. Ya se han puesto en camino los caballeros más recios de los siete reinos. He escuchado que hasta habrá algunos dornienses famosos batiéndose con la lanza. Esa princesa sí qué sabe celebrar.

— ¿La princesa? — preguntó Arya fingiendo disimulo.

— Bueno, bueno, se ha casado con un lord pero para todos los que vivimos en las tierras de las tormentas es sobre todo una princesa. ¡Nuestra princesa, claro que sí! Dicen que hasta los Lannister se han puesto en camino. Lady Sansa con todas sus damas y criadas y el gnomo también. Parece que dejaron a su yerno, el joven Seaworth como castellano de la Roca. Otro buen hombre de la tormenta, me atrevo a decir. En cuanto supe la noticia cargué mi carreta con mis mejores quesos. Las cabras se han portado bien este año y han dado leche en abundancia, espero que me darán buen precio por mis quesos. Con la cantidad de comida que necesitarán para nombrar a la niña será una buena vendimia para todos. Una pequeñita, ehhh. Una niña sana y fuerte. Ahora sólo esperemos que la nieta del matarreyes y Brienne la bella sea rica y hermosa como un Lannister y honrada como los Tarth, que si fuera lo contrario… Je, je... ¡Ahí los veré seguramente, no tarden, tal vez hasta podrán ver al rey Gendry y a su reina, Arya!

El carretero alebrestó a las mulas y detrás de él se cruzó un rebaño de ovejas. Arya y Gendry tuvieron que detenerse mientras que la carreta quedó al otro lado de los animales. El carretero se despidió de lejos con un movimiento de su sombrero de paja. Cassana había dado a luz por segunda ocasión, en esta ocasión se trataba de una niña. Habían hecho bien en no dar aviso. Entre menos personas supieran lo que pasaba con Elenei, mejor, aunque los rumores ya corrían y era cuestión de tiempo para que se confirmara la pérdida y enfermedad de la princesa. Tendrían que apresurarse.

Atardecía cuando decidieron buscar alojamiento en alguna de las bulliciosas aldeas que se encontraban en el camino hacia la bahía de los naufragios. Todos los campesinos estaban de fiesta y había niños corriendo de un lado a otro arrojándose naranjas y jugando con listones.

Amarraron a sus animales en la caballeriza de lo que parecía ser la única posada del lugar, donde escuchaba una ruidosa música y la canción que los dos se sabían bien.

Para variar, la multitud estaba alegre y la cerveza y el hidromiel fluían por todo el salón, la posadera los invitó a sentarse y les ofreció un par de bancos junto a la chimenea.

Un hombre robusto y barbudo elevó una jarra y brindó en honor de todos, absolutamente todos los nobles y caballeros que pudo recordar. Entonces otro lo calló y pidió un brindis por el rey y la reina, por el valiente príncipe Ned, por la bella princesa Cassana y finalmente por su esposo, Lord Brito y sus padres, el matarreyes y Brienne la bella. "Por Lord Jaime y su afortunada mano de oro, con la que mató a la reina Cersei", al otro lado del salón se levantó una mujer y le respondió: "mejor por su mujer y su mejilla mordida, para que tumbe a diez caballeros sobre sus traseros y corone al Lannister como rey del amor y la belleza ". La mujer tiró un chorro de hidromiel al suelo y dijo: "Un poco para los dioses y el resto para nosotros". Un grupo de músicos preguntaron a la concurrencia qué canción querían. Los que brindaban por Lord Jaime y Lady Brienne pedían el "Oso y la doncella", pero los oriundos de las tierras de Tormentas votaron por "El yunque de la loba" y al coro de "Baratheon, Baratheon", los músicos comenzaron a tocar.

 _Helo, helo, por donde viene_

 _la loba por la calzada_

 _armadura a la jineta_

 _encima una yegua baya_

 _espuela de oro calzada_

 _una adarga entre los pechos_

 _y en su mano una azagaya_

 _mirando estaba a la forja_

 _de mal fuego estaba marcada_

 _del toro astado decían_

 _que había sido cautivada_

El salón entero coreó la canción y Arya soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Otra vez esa maldita canción.

—Qué ridículo, el cautivado eras tú.

—Lo siento, mi señora, si una canción lo dice entonces debe ser verdad. Ustedes, los de alta cuna, no saben que los más sencillos siempre tenemos la razón, vamos, escucha el resto de la canción. Creo que aquí viene la mejor parte, ya sabes, la parte en la que entras a mi forja y me pides que...

— ¡Ja, sencillo! Desde hace veinte años que nadie puede verte sin hacer una reverencia y te llamas sencillo. "Su majestad", claro, te parece muy divertido que te comparen con el mismísimo herrero mientras a mí me hacen pasar por una imbécil enamorada que te persigue en la forja. Que yo recuerde tú eras el que me espiaba a mí— Parecía que habían pasado años desde que vio a Gendry sonreír, aunque fuera casi imperceptible por la abundante barba que había crecido aún más desde que dejaron Desembarco del Rey. No había sido su intención. Muchos años atrás. Apenas la había encontrado hacía unos días cuando despertó en el campamento improvisado que levantó con ayuda de los campesinos y artesanos rebeldes que lo seguían, sin encontrarla. Se sintió aterrorizado. Habían dormido juntos, bajos las pieles, en compañía de Nymeria, porque Gendry no confiaba en los hombres que se le habían adherido en su camino al norte. No los conocía, no podía dejar a Arya sola. Por eso, cuando despertó y la echó en falta salió a buscarla sin imaginarse que la encontraría bañándose. Arya no lo hacía por vanidad. La noche anterior, se había percatado de un movimiento sutil en el follaje, tal vez un rumor de viento, y había salido a explorar dejando a Gendry dormido y tranquilo. Encontró un grupo de soldados Lannister y acabó con todos. Como resultado, quedó cubierta de sangre y lodo. Tenía que darse un baño, sin importar que el frío le carcomiera los huesos. Cuando Gendry la encontró en el lago, no supo que hacer.

— Pasó una sola vez y fue un accidente ¿Cómo iba a saber que estarías bañándote en un río cuando estaba helando hasta los huesos? Dejaste el campamento sin avisar y fui a buscarte, fue un accidente— se lo había explicado una y otra vez, pero ella se divertía atormentándolo.

— Tienes la barba llena de migas, deberías recortártela.

Un grito lastimero salió del fondo del salón y un hombre se levantó y tiró de un empujón al bardo que cantaba sobre la mesa, el músico que tocaba el laúd se lanzó sobre él y se necesitaron varios hombres para contenerlo.

— Cállense, ya no canten esa canción. No lo soporto. No quiero saber nada de ellos. ¡Nada de lobos ni ciervos, nada!— gritó el que inició el problema.

— ¡Traidor! ¿Qué, eres uno de esas ratas de las flores? ¿O lamentas al falso dragón? ¿Eso eres, ehh? Gendry Baratheon es nuestro rey y Arya Stark nuestra reina. ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Mi padre y mis tíos pelearon con ellos y el rey lobo en el norte. ¿De dónde vienes, traidor? Si hablas en su contra eres un traidor.

Otro hombre, más viejo y desgarbado, con espesos cabellos blancos intentó detener la pelea. Algunos gritaban; "malditos dragones, si por ustedes fueran todos seríamos carne rostizada" y otros más atrás lo cuestionaban; "¿Cuál es tu problema, ehh, es por tener un rey bastardo? Todos somos bastardos aquí, ¿tienes un problema con nosotros?" Pero el hombre no respondía y seguía resistiéndose en el piso, gimiendo.

— El rey… y la reina. Les hice un gran mal. Yo fui, yo se las quité. ¡Pobre princesita! No quería hacerlo, no pude, la princesita no era culpable, fue ella, la bruja, esa maldita bruja la que me obligó. Debe estar muerta, la princesita debe haberse perdido y es mi culpa. ¡Suéltenme o mátenme! Sí, mejor.

Tres hombres airados lo sostuvieron de las ropas sucias y lo echaron fuera. "Maldito borracho traidor", murmuraron y entraron cerrando la pesada puerta de roble tras de sí.

El hombre seguía en el lodo, gimiendo y llorando, sin poderse levantar. Estaba agotado. La culpa no lo dejaba vivir y se dedicaba a gastar todo el oro que le había dado Lady Bella para beber y sofocar la vergüenza. Había escuchado rumores de soldados Baratheon haciendo preguntas y cada vez que se encontraba con uno escapaba lo más pronto posible, no sin antes hablar más de lo prudente. Ya había llamado demasiado la atención, hablado de más, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería confesar, contárselo a alguien, pero también tenía miedo y no quería morir.

Sin saber cómo, se vio de pie. No podía pensar claramente y al buscar de dónde venía esa fuerza que lo sostenía se encontró de frente con un par de ojos fríos y grises.

Lejos de ahí, tres jóvenes viajeros cruzaron por la villa Harren donde compraron monturas nuevas, pescado y carne seca, algo de vino para Gerion, que igual que su padre sabía diferenciar un buen dorniense de uno de Mereen, aunque evitaba los vinos del rejo, que pensaba eran demasiado dulces.

—Bien podrías hacer jugo de frutas y no sabrías la diferencia— decía.

En momentos como esos, Aemon apreciaba la compañía del Lannister, aunque no pudiera olvidar que era hijo del gnomo y no supiera si podía confiar en él o no. Tyrion Lannister era un parricida. Gerion cabalgaba con soltura, como si no conociera los pecados de su padre y Aemon no sabía qué pensar de él. A su paso, la gente era cortés pero no excesivamente entusiasta, signo de que no sabían quiénes eran. ¿Como podrían? No llevaban escolta ni estandartes.

No llamaron la atención en la Villa Harren y pasaron por las imponentes y sombrías ruinas de Harrenhal sin querer detenerse en el escenario de tantos acontecimientos crueles. Ni Arya ni Gendry habían querido contarles a sus hijos lo que habían visto en el castillo cuando estuvieron ahí cautivos de Roose Bolton. Caeta no sabía por qué pero el castillo que veía frente a ella era incluso peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Cuando era niña y le preguntaba a su padre cómo fue esa época, él prefería cambiar el tema y Arya busca la forma de distraerla, la retaba a una carrera o la enviaba con algún recado para no contestarle. Miraba el castillo, sus bastos muros ennegrecidos, consumidos por fuego de dragón y no podía evitar temblar. Gerion lo notó y llamó su atención.

— Si no se apresuran ustedes dos, les advierto que volveré a cantar hasta que les sangren los oídos— Gerion Lannister tenía muchos talentos pero la música no era uno de ellos y había descubierto que irritar a las personas con canciones desafinadas era un modo fácil y efectivo para aliviar tensiones. Igual que tronarse los dedos o raspar el plato con un cuchillo. Eso sacaba de quicio a su madre. En momentos de necesidad, es decir, cuando sus hermanas estaban en problemas, Gerion comenzaba a producir ruidos irritantes hasta que Lady Sansa olvidaba por completo lo que estaba diciendo y lo reprendía por ello, entonces sus hermanas aprovechaban la distracción para escapar de sus deberes y después lo compensaban con golosinas que robaban de las cocinas. Lo había puesto en práctica varias veces mientras crecía, en las raras ocasiones en que lord Tyrion y lady Sansa se sentaban a la mesa disgustados o sus hermanas echaban a llorar por alguna nimiedad. Soltaba unas estrofas rimbombantes, imitando acentos exóticos o fingiendo voces, y en seguida comenzaban a reír.

— Gracias, pero preferiría ser devorado a pedazos por dragones— dijo Aemon, divertido.

— ¿Asado o crudo?

— Asado —intervino Caeta— todos saben que los dragones de Daenerys rostizan su comida antes de tragarla.

Harrenhal era gigantesco, tenía cinco torres y aunque estaba habitado, no se escuchaba una sola risa a su alrededor. Les pareció que tomó horas pasar de largo. El castillo estaba en la orilla norte del Ojo de Dioses, el cual rodearon en busca de algún emplazamiento o algún barquero que pudiera llevarlos al otro lado, pero no encontraron nada. No querían buscar transporte en Harrenhal. Ese castillo estaba maldito y lo último que necesitaban eran fantasmas.

— Con que ese es el Ojo de Dioses — observó Caeta, que nunca había sido muy buena leyendo mapas.

Amarraron los caballos y caminaron por la orilla sin ver una sola alma. "Árboles, no hay nada más que árboles y ese maldito castillo", Cat podía ser imprudente pero hasta ella creía que sería absurdo intentar cruzar a nado. Gerion siguió caminando y comenzó a golpear las cortezas de los árboles. Aemon le preguntó desconcertado:

— ¿Qué haces, te volviste loco?

— Tal vez. ¡Vamos, vamos, salgan de ahí, yo sé que están en algún lado!— pero las ramas de los árboles siguieron meciéndose con el viento sin que una voz humana le respondiera. Frente a ellos, el lago estaba en calma y la isla apenas si se divisaba. Había leído en alguna parte que ningún lugar está realmente desierto. Aemon se irritó con sus compañeros de viaje por primera vez. ¿Qué rayos hacía el Lannister, tocando en la corteza de los troncos como si fueran una casa?

— Para ser un gran Señor eres muy supersticioso. ¿Qué esperas encontrar? ¿Crees que hay mujeres ocultas en los árboles? ¡Tal vez encontremos sirenas en el lago!

— … espero encontrar algo mejor. Y para ser un acólito, tú eres muy escéptico.

— No creo en grumpkins y snarks.

— ¿Pero crees en caminantes blancos?.. Sólo intento llamar la atención. Si hay alguien, nos encontrará. Vamos, no sean tímidos. _A cazar va el gorrióooooon y aún la leona dorada, con la grande siesta que hace, arrimándose ha a una haya, maldiciendo a la otra reina, la rosa renegaada, que si a las manos le hubiese… le sacaría el alma. ¡LE SACARÍA EL ALMA!_

— Al menos tienes sentido del humor, aunque cantas espantosamente.

— Gracias.

Gerion iba a seguir cantando pero tan pronto entonó las primeras notas el rostro de un hombrecillo pequeño y delgado, con pobladas cejas blancas y la cara llena de pecas, se asomó desde el hueco de un sauce gigantesco cuyas ramas se adentraban en el agua y gritó:

— ¡Qué los antiguos dioses te sequen, maldito rufián, cállate ya!— asombroso, tal vez sí existían los grumpkins y los snarks. Aemon se prometió a sí mismo convertirse en un creyente. Gerion no se asustó, al contrario, le hizo una cortesía al hombre y le respondió:

— Pero si faltan varias estrofas. ¿No quiere escuchar cuando le lijaron las garras a la leona con una rosa llena de espinas? Mis amigos y yo tenemos mucho tiempo, verá, como no hay nadie que nos ayude a cruzar el ojo de Dioses, supongo que sólo podemos quedarnos por aquí. También me sé el "romance del sitio y rescate de Invernalia", "Pártese el desollador", "El yunque de la loba", "El gigante que perdió su…"

— NO, NO, NO. Basta, si cruzar es lo que quieren, yo los ayudaré, pero debes cumplir con dos condiciones.

— Si no comprometen mi honor ni el de mis amigos.

— Primero, debes responderme con la verdad. ¿Cuál es tu destino?

— La isla de los Rostros. Una doncella está muy enferma y buscamos el agua de la vida, que es la única cura.

— ¿Sabes ya a donde debes dirigirte para encontrarla?– Volvió a preguntar el duende.

— Aún no, ¿nos podrías ayudar, buen amigo?

— Como has resultado ser amable y humilde, y mereces mi favor, te ayudaré pero antes debes prometer una cosa más.

— La que sea que no comprometa mi honor ni el de mis amigos.

— Debes prometer que dejarás de cantar mientras estés al alcance de mis oídos.

— Lo juro por mi honor.

— Bien, toma esta varilla y estos dos panes. Cuando llegues a la isla de los rostros, debes seguir al primer niño que veas hasta su hogar, cuando llegues, sea cual sea, tocarás la cancela tres veces con la vara y arrojarás un pan a cada una de las dos bestias que intentarán comerte. Una vez que estén adentro, deben buscar el agua de la vida antes del anochecer, ya que si la hora del lobo te sorprende todavía adentro del túmulo, no podrás salir. Ahora, entren en el agua y jalen la primera rama de sauce que encuentren flotando.

Así lo hicieron y un enorme pedazo de madera emergió del fondo del lago. Entre los tres le dieron vuelta y para su sorpresa, la barca emprendió el camino sin necesidad de remos.

La isla estaba al sur de Harrenhal y la barca llegó a tierra sin que los viajeros tuvieran que hacer nada. Bajaron y comenzaron a caminar con cautela. Iba a anochecer y pensaron que debían dormir un poco y empezar su búsqueda a primera hora, es decir, pasar la noche entre los árboles para no ser sorprendidos en ningún lugar peligroso a la hora del lobo.

La isla de los rostros se ganaba ese nombre por la cantidad de gigantescos arcianos que parecían custodiarla. A cada paso, los viajeros se topaban con rostros tallados en troncos blancos enmarcados por musgo violeta y coronados por ramas cubiertas de hojas rojas. En ellas, los cuervos se apiñaban y graznaban. La isla era un lugar sagrado, al final de la Edad del Amanecer, los Primeros Hombres y los Hijos del Bosque pactaron poner fin a las guerras entre ellos en ese lugar. Se le otorgó un rostro a cada arciano para que los dioses pudieran ser testigos del pacto y esos mismos rostros los veían pasar en silencio. Aemon se preguntó si el niño que debían seguir sería parte de la orden de los Hombres Verdes, si es que existían en verdad. "Un niño, un niño".

Los viajeros caminaron sin saber exactamente adónde podían ir. Aparte de los rostros en los arcianos no parecía haber una sola alma en la isla. Gerion sugirió esperar algunas horas, pero Aemon supuso que lo que quería era dejar que la princesa descansara. Cat estaba agotada y triste, luchaba para contener las lágrimas y no sabía qué hacer. Esa isla estaba desierta. Gerión la llevó a un lugar, entre las raíces de un arciano inmenso, que se veía cómodo y suave por la cantidad de hojas caídas que habían formado un lecho para que reposara. Se quedó dormida de inmediato y aunque él había prometido hacer guardia no pudo combatir el cansancio y sin darse cuenta se durmió también. El joven Tarly no podía imitarlos. Sabía que lo más prudente sería esperar al amanecer, pero tomó la vara y los panes y se dispuso a explorar.

Caminó ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Su madre, Lady Elí, "la salvaje" como la llamaban, le había inculcado el respeto a las antiguas costumbres y los antiguos dioses, pero en el fondo nunca había sido muy religioso. Tampoco creía haber sido un acólito excelente, el primer año en la Ciudadela se había esforzado en sus estudios y había conseguido labrarse tres eslabones de la cadena, bronce para Astronomía, cobre de Historia y el de hierro que correspondía a las artes bélicas. Estaba a punto de comenzar sus estudios de medicina y curación para obtener el eslabón de plata cuando le anunciaron la boda de su hermano. "¿Por qué no?" pensó. Asistió a la boda de su hermano con la Tully en Aguasdulces y supuso que no le caería mal pasar por Desembarco del Rey antes de regresar a Antigua. "Un poco de diversión", se dijo, algo diferente a lo que ofrecía la ciudad amurallada con sus calles empedradas y tabernas llenas de acólitos ebrios. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que iba a perderse de esa forma en un torneo? Se creía infalible ante los encantos de las doncellas bonitas pero luego la conoció a ella. Conoció a Elenei y perdió la cabeza. No volvió a ser el de antes, dejó de concentrarse, las letras de sus libros perdieron significado y cuando dejó plantado por distracción al archimaestre Ged el día en que debía presentarse a evaluación decidió que no tenía sentido permanecer en Antigua.

¿De qué había servido ir a la Ciudadela o de qué le había servido regresar? Sus padres habían estado felices. Lady Elí lloró de emoción y le hizo prometer que nunca más se marcharía para no volver mientras Samwell Tarly labraba miles de posibilidades y planes para su hijo: "Eres libre para ser quien quieras ser, sé feliz, solo queremos que seas feliz", le dijo.

Comenzó a amanecer y la bruma del amanecer se coló a través de las copas de los arcianos dispersándose con los primeros rayos de luz mientras él seguía caminando sin rumbo. Tres eslabones forjados y un montón de conocimientos inútiles. No sabía cómo ayudar a la princesa. Y él que se creía conocedor de sustancias y venenos, era un imbécil. Si hubiera estudiado más, si hubiera obtenido ese eslabón de plata…

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo, Aemon Tarly. Llevas el nombre de un hombre sabio, un dragón, pero tienes sangre del verdadero norte, el que estuvo más allá del Muro, antes de que el Cuerno de Joramun echara abajo la barrera entre los vivos y los muertos. Los antiguos dioses te conocen.

Aemon retrocedió atemorizado. ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿De dónde venía esa voz? Dio la vuelta algunas veces pero no consiguió ver a nadie, hasta que una mano menuda jaló de su antebrazo y bajó la vista. De repente encontró una niña diminuta y extraña, parecía una niña pero tenía la piel arrugada como un pergamino.

—Tus amigos deben estar a punto de abrir los ojos. Vamos a buscarlos. Después podría prepararles una infusión en mi casa.

Aemon la siguió en silencio. Ella sabía mejor que él dónde estaban y a dónde debían ir.

Lejos de ahí, un cazador arrepentido abría los ojos para encontrar sólo obscuridad. ¿Estaba atrapado? Tenía las manos amarradas y sentía el ritmo de un galope. ¿Dónde estaba y quién lo había apresado? El bulto viviente que llevaba el caballo del rey en un saco, se sacudía.

—Parece que ya despertó. ¿Quieres interrogarlo de una vez o esperamos? — le preguntó Gendry a su esposa. Arya detuvo a su caballo.

—Si ya está lúcido, será mejor sacarlo del saco. Tiene mucho que decirnos.

Los reyes sacaron al cazador arrepentido de su escondite y lo tiraron sobre la tierra. Tenía muchas cosas que contar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, absolutamente nada. Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Sin afán de lucro, se escribe para no dejar morir la esperanza de que algún día Arya y Gendry sobrevivan, se casen y tengan hijitos. Nada más.

 **Notas:** Ya casi, ya casi llegamos al final, se los prometo con todo mi gris corazón.

 **Cap. 9**

Los rocines cabalgaban a buen paso, pero sin prisa. Atado al de Gendry, el cazador se balanceaba en sus ataduras mientras sus captores hablaban en voz alta para asegurarse de ser escuchados.

—Oye, tú, ¿has escuchado alguna de las historias sobre cómo cayó los Gemelos?— llamó Arya— es una historia bonita y ya que vamos en esa dirección tal vez querrás oírla.

El cazador, igual que todos los que entonces eran jóvenes la había escuchado con horror. Gendry comenzó:

— La dama se llevó la mejor parte, yo sólo amarré al viejo Frey en su trono para que tuviera una buena vista, no lloró como esperaba cuando le cortamos el cuello a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

— Fuimos del mayor al menor, Gendry se encargó de ellos, yo me ocupé de los nietos.

— Pero creo que empezamos con sus hijas, yo empecé con las mayores y debo admitir que me falló la mano cuando llegamos a las más jóvenes pero mi buena esposa ni siquiera parpadeó, las que no habían florecido fueron enviadas a Invernalia. No se puede decir que no hubo compasión.

— Desafortunadamente mi madre ya había colgado a varios Freys antes de que llegáramos y sólo nos quedaron algunos de los peores, pero fue muy satisfactorio. Todavía dejamos al viejo vivir para ver arder la fortaleza, cuando se apagó la última brasa le abrí el pecho y le saqué el corazón. Suena difícil, pero se requiere más precisión y rapidez que fuerza. Tenía una daga nueva de acero valyrio que tomamos de otra fortaleza. Gendry la afiló. Recuerdo que el corazón todavía palpitaba y me sorprendió lo viscoso que era. Tardó unos segundo en morir. Le regalé esa daga a mi hijo Ned cuando llegó a la edad viril.

Si la historia estaba destinada a aterrorizarlo fue un éxito. Había caído en manos del rey y la reina, conocidos por ser especialmente sanguinarios cuando de venganza se trataba. ¿Qué le harían a él cuando confesara? Lo habría hecho ya, pero lo habían amordazado.

— Mi padre decía que el hombre que emite la sentencia debe blandir la espada. Él siempre lo hacía con su mandoble, Hielo. Los Lannister lo convirtieron en dos espadas, Lamento de viudas y Guardajuramentos, pero Gendry la reforjó y se la entregó a Jon cuando cayó el muro y los Otros cruzaron hacia la batalla. Por desgracia para ti no tenemos una buena espada de acero valyrio para hacerte la muerte más rápida e indolora, tendremos que improvisar algo— Sentenció Arya.

El cazado creyó haber mojado sus pantalones. La reina siguió:

— A mi marido le gusta el martillo, dice que se siente muy torpe con la espada, aunque yo la disfruto más que el hacha. Entre los norteños había una forma de ejecución que siempre he querido probar, se abre la espalda con un hacha, precisamente, a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral y se sacan los pulmones que se cuelgan después sobre el pecho.

— Debe ser una forma especialmente mala de morir, pero si tus respuestas nos agradan, puede que te premiemos con la horca— el rey sonrió.

Se detuvieron en un bosquecillo donde Gendry sacó una gran soga y comenzó a hacerle un nudo.

— Arya, ¿qué te parece ese sauce? Son los favoritos de Elenei y esas ramas parecen especialmente fuertes. El cadáver podría colgar por mucho tiempo sin caerse.

Arya examinó el árbol y estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces le quitó la mordaza al cazador, que como esperaban, confesó todo, absolutamente todo, aunque no sabía qué había pasado después de que la princesita huyera al bosque. No podía decirles qué veneno usaron o qué sucedió. La única que lo sabía estaba en los Gemelos, jugando a la gran dama, coqueteando con Lord Tarly para irritación de su esposa y gastando dinero de la corona, sin imaginarse que Arya estaba en camino con el único objeto de encontrarla y hacerla hablar.

¿Qué clase de veneno? Esa era la pregunta de Aemon. Los tres viajeros seguían al extraño ser que parecía ser una niña, aunque tuviera las facciones y piel de una anciana. Era la primera persona que veían y la siguieron hasta una pequeña construcción de piedra sin ventanas. Los muros eran bastos y crecía vegetación rojiza desde los cimientos hasta el techo. No había puerta, sólo un agujero gigantesco que parecía haber sido abierto a golpes de martillo.

— Vamos, vamos, pasen.

En ese momento Aemon recordó la vara y los panes. Se acercó a la casa y golpeó la puerta con la vara tres veces. Un sonido horrendo los alertó. El suelo comenzó a temblar conforme la niña o anciana reía a grandes carcajadas. De la casa salieron dos bestias gigantescas, con hocicos de lobo, melenas y escamas en todo el cuerpo, una serpiente en lugar de cola que se lanzaron en su camino, olfateando y emitiendo un aliento horrendo con olor a azufre. Caeta cargó su arco lo más rápido que pudo pero Aemon lanzó los panes y las bestias los alcanzaron en el aire con satisfacción. Después se echaron sobre la hierba para devorar sus bocadillos y dejaron a los viajeros en paz.

— Oh, mis pequeñas mascotas, las había olvidado. Suerte que no los devoraron. Ahora vamos, hay una fuente de la vida que me parece que quieren visitar, pero antes vamos a comer algo.

Los tres se miraron con desconfianza. ¿Sería seguro comer algo que les diera esa criatura? Pero si no lo hacían podía sentirse ofendida y necesitaban el agua de la vida con desesperación. Al ver sus dudas la mujer les dijo:

— Oh, no se preocupen, pueden comer lo que han traido con ustedes, de hecho, si pudieran compartir ese buen vino rosado de Mereen les estaría muy agradecida. Ese espumoso y dulce que trae el muchacho fornido de cabello dorado. Gerion, se llama Gerion y el gnomo lo nombró así por su tío preferido, el único que le celebraba las piruetas que aprendió a hacer siendo joven. ¿No te ha contado esa historia tu padre, muchacho?

¿Cómo podía saber cosas que ellos mismos desconocían? Los rostros ajados de los arcianos los observaron entrar a la casa de musgo.

El interior no era más que algunos tocones de manera como asientos, una rudimentaria fogata y un nicho de piedra con follaje seco a manera de colchón. Como habían prometido, Gerion sacó sus provisiones e hizo todo lo posible por ser amable con su anfitriona, le ofreció el vino rosado de Mereen que le había prometido y una vez que la diminuta mujer estuvo contenta, Cat, que era impaciente por naturaleza le preguntó por el agua de la vida.

—Ah, esa, vaya, ustedes sí que van al grano. Pues como me han caído en gracia los ayudaré, vengan — tomó tres botellitas vacías y le dio una a cada visitante. Los guió hacia la huerta que se hallaba atrás de la casa. No parecía ser una fuente maravillosa, sólo un chorro de agua que salía de una grieta en la roca y se depositaba sobre un pequeño estanque, lleno de peces de colores y vegetación de formas extrañas. Estaban a punto de inclinarse a llenar sus envases cuando el agua retrocedió al contacto.

—Si quieren algo deben dejar algo a cambio. Vamos a ver, ¿qué tal un secreto? Algo cruel o malvado que hayan hecho alguna vez, que los avergüence... pero las bromas inocentes no cuentan. Si no hay dolor en la fechoría, la fuente no les dará nada.

Caeta, Gerion y Aemon se miraron. Gerion suspiró y lo intentó:

—Hace unos años le rompí una pierna a un mozo de cuadra, quedó cojo, lo hice a propósito y no me arrepiento.

—Esa es una mala acción en verdad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Lo descubrí riéndose de mi padre, imitando su caminar. Lo llamó parricida, medio hombre y amante de rameras. Le pegué hasta cansarme y después le aplasté una pierna con tanta furia que nunca sanó y supongo que hasta la fecha sigue cojeando.

— ¿Pediste perdón?

— No, le mentí a mis padres. Les dije que lo había sorprendido espiando a mis hermanas cuando se bañaban en el mar. Me reprendieron pero echaron al mozo de la roca. Su madre se echó a los pies de mi madre y le suplicó clemencia, pero mi padre no cambió de opinión.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, lo volvería a hacer.

Entonces inclinó la mano y la botellita se llenó hasta el borde. Le colocaron un tope de cera y Gerion se la guardó en el bolsillo. No quiso mirar a Cat, había dejado al descubierto que era más Lannister de lo que se pensaba. Si antes tenía pocas oportunidades de que lo amara, ahora sería imposible.

La viejecilla extendió otra botella. Llevar sólo una era peligroso, podía romperse en el camino y entonces ¿no habría sido en vano su viaje?

Caeta se sentó junto al estanque y comenzó:

— Mi hermano Ned todavía era muy joven cuando participó en su primer torneo. Había desarmado a todos los caballeros a los que se había enfrentado, hasta que apareció un Florent, con una yegua que parecía inquietar a todos los caballos a su alrededor. Sospeché que estaba en celo y cuando escuché que el Florent había apostado que apuntaría la lanza a la rejilla del yelmo para sacarle esos ojos de príncipe bastardo que tenía, me deslicé a las caballerizas y puse varias piedras bajo su montura y corté la cinta. La yegua se encabritó y lo tiró en cuando la espoleó. Cayó de bruces y un pedazo de lanza que había quedado tirado entre la arena se le clavó en el ojo. Lo perdió y no volvió a justar. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

— ¿Te sientes culpable?

— A veces.

— ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

— Sí.

Una vez más el agua entró con facilidad en la botellita, que taparon con cera y Caeta la guardó en su corpiño. No pudo mirar a Gerion, se sentía avergonzada. El siguiente fue Aemon, aunque Cat y Gerion no estaban seguros de que tuviera grandes culpas que confesar. Estaban equivocados.

— Denuncié la deshonra de una dama y causé su muerte. Avergoncé a su familia y lo hice a sabiendas. No fue hace mucho, ya era consciente de mis acciones. Una de las damas de Altojardin, hija de una de las primas de la reina Margaery Tyrell disfrutaba humillando a mis madre. Supongo que era su forma de vengarse por la caída de su familia. Le gustaba llamar "bastardo salvaje" a mi hermano Sam e informarle a quien quisiera escucharla que era hijo y nieto del salvaje Craster, mi abuelo. Llamaba a mi madre por todos los nombres posibles. Comencé a seguirla para sorprenderla insultándola en público pero no la encontré hablando. La encontré con tres mozos de cuadra en un granero. Con sigilo llamé a la guardia, al septón, al maestre y a su padre para que la sorprendieran. La descubrieron en el peor momento posible. La enviaron con las hermanas silenciosas y su familia abandonó Altorjardin. Se colgó después de unos meses de vivir entre las hermanas silenciosas.

La botella se llenó de nuevo y los tres viajeros emprendieron el camino hacia la salida. No podían mirarse los unos a los otros.

Al llegar a la puerta, la diminuta criatura les indicó que se inclinaran, colocó un beso sobre cada una de sus frentes y les dijo:

—Vamos, vamos, quiten esas caras largas. En cada hombre hay tanta maldad como bondad. No puede haber una sin la otra y hoy han sacrificado su orgullo para salvar a una inocente. Los antiguos dioses entienden mejor a los hombres que los siete del Sur o R'hllor,el dios rojo, los siete sólo saben de hipocresía y el rojo de sacrificio. Los antiguos dioses, sin embargo, saben de justicia. Miren a su alrededor, los árboles los miran con benevolencia.

Pero el consuelo no fue suficiente. Cruzaron el bosque antes de que anocheciera y al llegar a la orilla encontraron la misma barca de madera de arciano los llevó a la isla.

Los viajeros se dejaron conducir ahogados en sus propias culpas que al haberse confesado parecían revivirse una vez más. Al llegar a la orilla la rodearon hasta encontrarse de frente con las ruinas de Harrenhal, iba a anochecer y aunque estaban cansados, prefirieron seguir caminando hasta la Villa Harren.

A medio camino, cuando se acercaba la hora del fantasma, se refugiaron entre algunos árboles donde levantaron un pequeño campamento. Como siempre, Aemon prendió una fogata y Gerion dispuso las provisiones que les quedaban. Al llegar a la Villa Harren podrían comprar algunos caballos para seguir a la aldea Harroway y conseguir una barca.

— ¿Será seguro regresar por el tridente? Esta vez no nos podemos dar el lujo de hundirnos y perder el agua que necesita Elenei.

— Tal vez Harroway estará inundada para cuando lleguemos, deberíamos buscar un buen transporte para tomar el Forca Verde en cuanto sea posible. Es la forma más rápida.

Las últimas brasas de la fogata se apagaban cuando Gerion, tal vez convencido por el vino que la anciana o niña no les había sacado, dijo en voz alta lo que todos se estaban pensando:

— ¿Somos monstruos? ¡No, no lo somos! No seremos Baelor el santo, pero tuvimos buenas razones para hacer lo que hicimos. Mi padre mató al suyo y ese crimen no hace que lo ame menos, si quieren despreciarme por lo que le hice a ese malnacido que ofendió a mi padre, háganlo, yo no los querré menos a ustedes por lo que hicieron.

— Al menos tú no dejaste a alguien muerto— se lamentó Aemon.

— Si ella se colgó fue su culpa. Si no la hubieras descubierto tú lo habría hecho alguien más, de hecho, pudo haber sido peor para su Casa. Imagínate que la casaran y diera a luz a un niño del color de las islas del verano a un supuesto padre ponienti. La habrían matado de cualquier forma y a la criatura también. Y tú, Cat, no tienes la culpa de que esa punta de flecha estuviera tirada en la arena. Causaste la caída, sí, pero lo demás lo hizo el azar y quien te ame menos por eso es un imbécil. Ahora, si no les importa, tenemos una doncella que salvar. Duerman, yo tomaré la primera guardia y mañana partimos a primera luz.

Cat se echó sobre la capa de Gerion, arrugada bajo su cabeza como una almohada. La urgencia de regresar a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises ahogó la culpa, por el momento.

La única que no conocía el remordimiento era Bella, que aprovechaba su tiempo como invitada en Los Gemelos como si en verdad fuera la dama de la fortaleza. Lady Tessa, una de las hijas menores de Edmure y Roslyn Tully la soportaba con dificultad. Su matrimonio era reciente y su marido estaba tan ocupado con los trabajos de mampostería y herraje que necesitaba el castillo que la reina Arya y el rey Gendry destruyeron cuando lo tomaron que no tenía tiempo para manejar las molestias de una mujer que sólo se alojaba con ellos por ser la media hermana del rey.

Bella ya había identificado dos o tres señores venidos a menos que podrían ser buenos esposos, y contaba con que Gendry los ayudaría a recuperar una posición en la corte con tal de quitársela de encima, sin mencionan con que esperaba que la muerte de su mocosa le hubiera robado el seso. Lo más seguro es que se volvería incapaz de gobernar. Sobre la loba que tenía en la cama no estaba tan segura, tal vez la vería huir al norte con su hermano, que decían las malas lenguas que amaba más que a su propio marido. ¡Qué divertido! Si la pequeña Stark se largara y Gendry perdiera la razón nadie podría evitar que se paseara por los reinos a placer. Lo que le parecía extraño es que no hubieran descubierto el cadáver de la malcriada esa todavía. Seguramente la habrían devorado los lobos. Cuando pensó en lobos destazando a la pequeñita de una Stark explotó en carcajadas. ¡Eso sí que sería una ironía! Una cachorra de lobo devorada por una manada de lobos reales. Sería más divertido que la atravesara un venado con su cornamenta, pero esos animales no eran asesinos salvajes, para su desgracia. Se preparaba para bajar a tomar su desayuno cuando sonaron las trompetas en las almenas. Se acercaban jinetes.

Lord Jon Tarly y su esposa Tessa bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras de la torre que ocupaban . ¿Habría visitas? Bella no sintió la necesidad de levantarse. Parecía que todos a su alrededor se movían, hasta la criada que la servía abandonó sus trastos y salió corriendo. Terminó de comer y se dirigió al patio con pereza. Seguramente no sería nadie importante si no se había anunciado una visita.

En el patio de la fortaleza se sorprendió al ver a Gendry y Arya bajar de dos caballos flacos y poco elegantes, pero cuando su medio hermano arrojó un bulto ensangrentado, pero vivo a la tierra y reconoció al hombre, la sangre abandonó su rostro de golpe.

¡El cazador!

No se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando dejó de respirar, algo le obstruía el aire y un cerco de hierro, como un grillete se le cerraba en la garganta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cráneo se estrelló contra la piedra. Ningún soldado se movió pero la pequeña y pálida mano de Arya detuvo a Gendry por el hombro, él no dejaba de gritar. Bella sólo pudo escuchar algunas cosas:

— ¡Maldita, siete veces maldita, te sacamos del lodo, te dimos un marido y un techo, me ocupé de ti porque tienes mi sangre y así me pagaste! ¡Vas a arder, maldita! ¡Que las flamas te traguen si es que R'hllor te acepta!

— Gendry, Gendry, por favor, la necesitamos viva… por ahora.

A la orden de Arya varios soldados levantaron a Bella, que había caído conmocionada en las losas del salón, sangraba profundamente y su cabello se había convertido en una maraña pegajosa. Intentó pensar en algo. ¿Negarlo? ¿Pedir perdón? Pero fue muy tarde. No podía hablar por la sorpresa y en cuestión de segundos la habían echado a una celda donde por primera vez en muchos años, tal vez desde que era una niña, lloró.

Mientras tanto, el cazador fue llevado a una celda menos infame. Al menos tenía un lecho de paja y una jarra de agua. Jon Tarly estaba asombrado pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué pasaba o dónde estaba su hermano, Lady Tessa, alentada por el parentesco, se acercó a su prima.

— Su gracia…

— No me llames así, somos primas.

— Me siento muy favorecida y en nombre de la sangre Tully que compartimos me preguntaba si podrían darnos alguna información sobre el prisionero o la falta que ha cometido Lady Bella. Sólo quisiera poder comentarlo con mi marido para girar instrucciones adecuadas al mayordomo, estamos algo sorprendidos. ¿Se les debe trasladar a alguna parte o dárseles algún trato específico, alimentos, tal vez?

— De ninguna manera, nadie habla con ella mas que yo… que a él le den una hogaza de pan y una jarra de agua, nada más.

— También me preguntaba si sus majestades aceptarán nuestra hospitalidad. Podemos traer el pan y la sal para darles una bienvenida adecuada…

— ¡Ja! Pan y sal en los Gemelos! Para lo que ha servido antes.

Lady Tessa enrojeció por la dureza de la reina y Arya se ablandó por un momento. No tenía que desquitarse con su joven prima, era la hija más pequeña de Lord Edmure, pero también era hija de una Frey y esa culpa le pesaba, aunque Lady Roslyn fuera una mujer sin tacha. Para compensarla le tomó las manos y le aseguró que no abusarían de su generosidad por mucho tiempo, debían marchar a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises en cuanto se reuniera con ellos una pequeña guarnición para trasladar a los prisioneros. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero como le salió una mueca nada creíble, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las celdas. No necesitaba gran cosa, nada más que unas cuerdas y una navaja.

Bella esperaba ver a Gendry. Si fuera él podría intentar mentir, suplicar clemencia, jurar que no había querido dañar a su hija, sólo jugarle una broma enviándola al bosque, también pensó culpar al cazador, decir que intentó violarla y cuando se defendió prefirió llevarse a la princesa con el mismo propósito, sí, ese sería un buen cuento. No era su culpa que uno de sus sirvientes fuera perverso. Lloraría, gemiría, le recordaría que los fratricidas arden en los siete infiernos. Era su hermana, tenían la sangre del rey Robert, no podía matarla. ¿Qué clase de castigo le depararían los dioses? pero entonces, para su horror, la persona que atravesó la puerta de la celda no era Gendry, era delgada y menuda, cubierta con una capa maltratada de viaje y una trenza oscura colgándole en el hombro. La cara larga de la Stark cerró la puerta tras de si y giró instrucciones de no abrir sin importar lo qué oyeran. La cerradura sonó y Arya se acuclilló junto a ella.

— ¿Qué veneno le diste a mi hija?

— ¿Yo? No, no, lo juro por los siete.

— ¿Qué veneno le diste a mi hija?

Bella lloró y se echó a sus pies. La llamó "hermana", "alteza", le recordó que sus hijos llevaban su sangre, que había sido buena con ella en "El melocotón", pero Arya permanecía impasible.

— Por la misericordia de la madre, te lo suplico mi buena hermana. Yo no he hecho nada. Ese hombre miente.

— ¿Misericordia? Se me da bien la misericordia. ¿Usas mucho el dedo meñique, no? Bien, como soy tan misericordiosa vamos a empezar por ahí.

Y de un movimiento el dedo se rompió y Bella exclamó tal grito de dolor que pudo oírse hasta el cuello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Si algo me perteneciera haría que Gendry tuviera que aparecer sin camisa al menos durante diez de cada cien páginas de los libros, o si tuviera algo que ver con el programa de televisión, también votaría porque el tiempo de Gendry sin camisa sumara al menos un total de tres horas por cada temporada. ¿Es mucho pedir? Pero otra vez, nada es mío. Sin afán de lucro, etc.

 **Kasumineko:** Mil gracias! Qué bueno que te gustaron las pequeñas venganzas, me preocupaba que fueran demasiado crueles, digo, para eso tenemos al señor Martin, pero como vida está igual, creo que nos desquitaremos con Bella. Oh, sí, se pondrá peor para ella. Ya llegamos a la parte buena, me fui más rápido de lo usual porque ya extrañaba a la pobre Blancanieves. Espero que les guste.

 **Cap.10**

Se acercaba la hora del lobo cuando Arya entró a la habitación apenas iluminada por un rayo de luz de luna. Distinguió la forma de Gendry en el colchón, que seguramente había bebido hasta dormirse. Tal vez no debió deslizar ese par de gotas de esencia de belladona en su vino, pero necesitaba que estuviera tranquilo para que la dejara ocuparse de su media hermana. Como esperaba, tardó en confesar, tuvo que romperle tres dedos de la mano derecha y al llegar al segundo de la izquierda, por fin confesó: Raíz de napela. Ordenó que le dieran agua y pan duro, tenía que mantenerla viva un rato más. Buscó al maestre de los Gemelos para preguntarle por el antídoto, pero la respuesta no era la que quería escuchar. No existía y todos los experimentos realizado por los maestres de la ciudadela habían fracasado.

Arya dio órdenes de preparase para partir al día siguiente. El cazador y Bella irían en una celda con ruedas. Tardarían más, pero era lo más seguro. Quiso meterse a la cama y tuvo que conformarse con acomodarse sobre su marido, intentar mover a Gendry no tenía sentido, pesaba demasiado. Cerró los ojos y esperó. En sueños percibió el sabor a carne cruda en las fauces y el ruido que hacían sus colmillos al roer el hueso, a su alrededor vio a Elenei, tendida en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Uno de los enanos iba y venía con una jarra de agua tibia que una de las hijas de Bran usaba para lavarle la cara, mientras otra se dedicaba a cepillarle el cabello. Otro enanito leía en voz alta. Se apoyó en sus patas delanteras y descansó.

Los tres viajeros disfrutaron un viaje tranquilo, aunque Gerion estaba adolorido, había tomado turnos de más para remar y ahorrarle el trabajo a Cat, que insistía en apresurar la marcha. Debían llegar a la orilla lo más pronto posible, buscar caballos en los Gemelos tal vez.

Se acabaron las provisiones y aunque los hombres protestaron Caeta se metió al bosque con su arco antes de que pudieran detenerla. Según ella, Gerion hacia demasiado ruido al pisar y Aemon era demasiado alto y torpe como para hacerle compañía. ¿Qué podían hacer? Hacía varias horas que dejaron la barca junto a la ribera y aún quedaba un buen trecho que caminar. No podían hacer el recorrido en la oscuridad y debían comer.

—Me preocupa que se pierda en el bosque — lamentó Aemón, pero Gerion no le hizo caso. Cat era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola—Yo me preocuparía más por nosotros— contestó Gerion.

— En eso tienen razón muchachos.

Aemon dejó la leña que estaba usando para hacer una fogata y Gerion apenas tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie antes de que un grupo de tres hombres andrajosos los rodearan con hachas y cuchillos. Gerion improvisó, debía alejarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que regresara Cat. ¿Podría sobornarlos, convencerlos, engañarlos? Tenía que intentarlo.

— Oh, vaya, no hay necesidad de ser hostiles. Verán, sólo somos un par de mozos de cuadra del Dominio, tenemos que llegar a los Gemelos pronto con noticias de Lord Tarly para su hijo, o nos molerán a palos. Supongo que si nos escoltan podría haber una recompensa.

— Me gustan más esas bonitas ropas que traes, y las botas también se ven buenas. También nos preguntamos qué llevan en esa alforja dos lores tan bien nacidos, porque no somos tan estúpidos como para creer que son sirvientes. Apestan a castillo— Aemon no sabía qué decir.

— Nacimos en uno, en Altojardin, su padre es mayordomo de Lord Tarly.

— Mejor cállense y suelten el oro.

— ¿Nos matarán cuando encuentren que sólo son venados de plata? — preguntó Gerion para hacer tiempo. Calculó que podía tumbar al menos a uno, sin tan sólo Aemon entendiera sus señas.

Cat no tardaría, se tenía que arriesgar. Hizo además de quitarse la alforja y en cuanto el hombre más pesado estiró la mano le estampó la bolsa con todo su peso en pleno rostro. El hombre cayó al piso y Aemón aprovechó para empujar al más flaco sobre las brasas encendidas de la hoguera, el problema era el tercero, que blandía un puñal cuando una flecha le atravesó el cuello, el que había caído sobre las flamas se levantó gritando y otra flecha lo atravesó el hombro. Gerion le cortó el cuello al gordo que había tumbado al piso. Cat atravesó el prado en silencio. Estaba jadeando.

— De haber sabido que llevaba doncellas indefensas no los habría dejado solos— les dijo en cuanto se encontró a su lado, aunque Gerion detectó un ligero temblor en su voz.

— ¿El primero que matas?— ella asintió— igual yo. Mejor los enterramos antes de que… pero era muy tarde un grupo de jinetes se dirigía hacia ellos a todo galope. Pensaron que podía ser el resto de un grupo y como ya habían excedido su cuota de valentía echaron a correr al bosque. Ahí, Cat trepó un árbol, Gerión se tiró bajo una hondonada y Aemon se colocó tras un grupo de arbustos. Era escondites estúpidos, pero si apenas habían salvado el pellejo contra tres hombres a pie no podrían defenderse de un grupo de jinetes. Los minutos que pasaron mientras escuchaban el galope de los caballos se sintieron eternos. "¡Salgan en nombre del rey!", gritó uno de los caballeros pero los jóvenes estaban paralizados, hasta que Aemon se movió y el ruido lo delató. Antes de que Cat pudiera bajar de las ramas vio cómo un caballero sostenía una espada contra el cuello de Tarly. ¿Serían en verdad hombres de su padre? ¿Cómo iban a explicar los cadáveres detrás de ellos? Afortunadamente Gerion era rápido para hablar y salió de su escondite.

— ¡Loados sean los siete! Veo que llevan el venado coronado. Si son hombre del rey Gendry entonces podrán vanagloriarse de haber salvado a su hija de ese grupo de bandidos que quedaron esparcido a unos palmos de distancia. Sus majestades deben estar impacientes por el regreso de la princesa, lo mejor será que la escolten a los Gemelos.

Era verdad, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir el fondo dorado de sus estandartes. Finalmente bajó de su escondite. Le hicieron una reverencia y el capitán de la guardia se presentó:

— El rey y la reina abandonaron Los Gemelos y se dirigen a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, nos dejaron atrás para buscarlos, también a usted Lord Lannister. Por esos… problemas, bien, estamos facultados para ejecutar bandidos en caso de que intenten fugarse.

Suspiraron aliviados y subieron a las monturas que les extendió el capitán de la guardia. Estaban más cerca de Elenei. Era cuestión de tiempo.

La escolta real iba a toda prisa, forzando tanto el paso que el eje de un par de ruedas de la celda se soltaron. Hubo que detenerse pero no iban a repararla, en cambio, Arya sacó a Bella y le puso un par de pesados grilletes que el mismo Gendry cerró con un martillo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de dolor que exclamó la prisionera cuando el peso cayó sobre sus muñecas. Después, Arya la amarró a la montura de su yegua y le ordenó hacer todo lo posible por seguirle el paso o de lo contrario la llevaría arrastrando. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el cazador cuando Gendry la detuvo:

— A ese amárrenlo y que lo llevé el capitán —Arya se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntas le preguntó al oído, murmurando para evitar ser escuchados— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Él tiene la culpa de todo esto.

— No, él la salvó. Si Bella estaba tan determinada a matarla lo habría hecho con o sin su ayuda.

— Iba a matarla.

— Pero no lo hizo.

Gendry tenía razón. Las amenazas y castigos que Bella usó con él hubieran bastado para convencer a cualquier otro. Le darían la horca después.

Los días de viaje no fueron la parte más angustiosa para Gendry y Arya, que por las noches se quedaban sentados frente a la fogata dormitando en el hombro del otro a ratos, lo peor fue no encontrar la Atalaya. A diferencia de sus últimos viajes, la fortaleza se negaba a mostrarse. Gendry gruñó, furioso, y Arya palideció de ira y desesperación. Maldijeron al capitán de la coca y cuando Bella tuvo la estúpida idea de sonreír ante el retraso de su ejecución, Arya la tomó del cuello y la puso contra la borda, parecía tener toda la intención de tirarla al agua hasta que una de sus damas se atrevió a suplicarle que parara o la mataría. Estaba a punto de abofetearla cuando otra embarcación emergió de la bruma del lago. Llevaban el estandarte del verano coronado y pronto escucharon a su hija gritar a todo pulmón desde el casco de la coca. ¡Era Caeta! Conforme se acercaba la embarcación con su hija la niebla se disipó y la Atalaya de Aguasgrises surgió en el horizonte.

Estaban a punto de llegar a Elenei. La coca real tocó tierra antes y así Arya y Gendry vieron con alivió cómo Cat saltaba al agua y reaparecía completamente empapada pero feliz, mostrándoles un vial que aseguraba que curaría a Elenei. Gendry la abrazó con tal fuerza que bien la podría haber aplastado pero Arya no pidió más explicaciones y llevándola de la mano se dirigió con paso firme hacia la muralla donde se abrieron las puertas. Bran, Meera y sus tres hijas los observaban desde la barbacana. Con ayuda de algunos sirvientes, se bajó a Lord Bran en su silla para que recibiera a su hermana frente al puente levadizo, que se bajó con un sonoro crujido que hizo eco en toda la superficie del lago sobre el que se situaba el castillo, pero Bran no preguntó a Arya qué o quién, si acaso era una persona, era lo que llevaba atado el capitán de la guardia, en cambio se dirigió a Cat.

— No deberían sorprenderme los designios de los dioses, debí suponer que serías tú o alguno de tus hermanos los que acompañarían a Tarly— Aemon permanecía mezclado entre los soldados sin llamar la atención, esperando que la princesa diera el remedio a Elenei para verla volver a la vida— bien, sugeriría que veas a tu hermana ahora, supongo que encontraste el agua —de sobra— contestó Gerion en lugar de Cat, que a diferencia de ella sí había esperado a que la barca los trasladara de la coca a la playa en una barca. El grupo atravesó el rastrillo y cruzaron el patio central hasta la torre del homenaje.

Elenei seguía durmiendo en la habitación que sus primas le habían preparado en la torre hueca. Arya y Cat entraron primero, después Gendry y por último, Aemon y Gerión, que prefirió aguardar por el resultado del remedio que llevaba Cat, si funcionaba, esa dosis podía resultar útil algún día. En el interior, se encontraban los siete enanos a su alrededor, uno mantenía la hoguera encendida, otro le pasaba un paño húmedo con agua tibia por la frente, uno más tocaba el laúd, el cuarto leía en voz alta y los otros parecían haberse quedado dormidos. Durante todo ese tiempo había sido imposible separarlos de la princesa, argumentaban que no confiaban en las doncellas ni en los guardias y hacían guardia cuando las hijas de Lord Bran se separaban de su prima para descansar.

Arya estaba impaciente. Gendry se colocó detrás de Elenei para levantarla y mantener su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, para que Arya pudiera derramar el contenido del frasco en su garganta. Por unos segundos no pasó nada. Gendry colocó a su hija sobre la almohada y se arrodilló a su lado, Arya se paró a junto a él y esperaron, pero no pasó nada. Cat comenzó a sollozar y Aemon, en un ataque de locura, propio de la desesperación se abrió pasó hasta la princesa y la sacudió. No podía dejar de suplicarle que volviera en sí. "Por todos los dioses, regresa" y sin importarle la presencia del rey y la reina, la princesa o los príncipes que se acercaban a la habitación por la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la torre: la besó.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Locura o esperanza también, aunque también podría deberse a que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella sin haberla besado al menos una sola vez.

La sorpresa de todos fue general cuando el color subió por todo el rostro de Elenei que primero emitió un gemido y luego comenzó a toser como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Se aferró a los hombros de Aemon y en medio de una terrible convulsión escupió un pedazo de manzana, después de lo cual levantó los ojos y al encontrarse al más joven de los Tarly frente a ella exclamó en un suspiro: "Soñé contigo".

Pero el estupor de la joven pareja pronto se vio interrumpido cuando Orys y Yoren abrieron ruidosamente la puerta y se encontraron con que su hermana había vuelto a la vida. Gendry cubría a Arya con todo su cuerpo, aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de encima y Arya ocultaba la cara en su pecho para evitar que alguien, aunque se tratara de sus propios hijos la vieran llorar. Cat lloraba y abrazaba a su hermana mientras sus hermanos la abrumaban con preguntas. En ese momento, Gerion se acercó a Aemon, que había quedado desplazado contra la pared.

— No sé si fue el agua o el beso, pero funcionó — le ofreció la mano— bien hecho Lord Aemon, si creyera en patrañas protocolarias te soltaría un discurso sobre brindarle honor a tu padre y a tu Casa, pero en lugar de eso te felicitaré por tus futuras nupcias— En ese momento Aemon sacudió la cabeza y reparó en el Lannister que le ofrecía la mano, sentía haber despertado de un sueño.

— ¿Cuál felicidad?

— Tu prometida, por supuesto. Creo que lo más apropiado sería esperar una quincena, por lo menos, ya sabes, dejar que Cat… y tal vez yo mismo, contemos algunas de nuestras aventuras, donde obviamente se apreciarán tus múltiples virtudes, y si escuché lo que creo que escuché, ni siquiera tendrás que pedir la mano de Elenei, ella misma le pedirá a sus padres que te la otorguen.

— Tal vez, sólo, es decir… estaba bajo un hechizo. Podría estar confundida, exhausta, quién sabe qué vio estando en ese trance.

— Basta, hombre. ¿Sabes lo que yo haría si mi princesa me abrazara y me dijera que ha estado soñando conmigo? ¡Hasta creería en los dioses! Ahora dejemos que la familia tenga su momento y tú y yo vamos a buscar algo de beber y comida decente para celebrar. Dicen que los lacustres preparan las ancas de rana de una forma espectacular — Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. De alguna forma, Lord Bran sabía que estaban en camino porque al bajar la escalera una de las damas de compañía de Lady Meera les indicó que sus Señores los esperaban para cenar.

Aunque estaba hambriento y sediento, Aemon apenas si podía darle un sorbo a su copa de vino o decir una palabra, pero no importaba, porque Gerión se encargó de beber, comer y hablar por los dos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Nada es mio, todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin, que se opone a los fanfics. Lo siento Mr. Martin, necesito finales felices y usted no nos lo dará. ¡Lo siento!

Cap. 11

Arya y Gendry no abusaron de la hospitalidad de la Atalaya por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta asegurarse de que Elenei se encontrara completamente sana. Durante su última noche antes de partir, Gendry por fin dijo lo que él y Arya habían estado pensando: ¡Tarly!

Arya había visto a Samwell Tarly por primera vez cuando era Cat de los canales, en Braavos, lo ayudó y él nunca supo que hablaba con la hermana de su Lord Comandante, Jon Nieve. Lo había conocido bien, durante la guerra y después fue Sam el que ayudó al rey Jon Stark a saldar la deuda que había contraído con el Banco de Hierro. Si Jon lo consideraba su hermano, ella también lo haría y en consecuencia, Gendry había llegado a apreciarlo mucho, en especial porque admiraba que hubiera reconocido como propio al hijo de su esposa, que hubiera sido un padre para él y lo hubiera nombrado su heredero, aunque no fuera suyo… al menos hasta que su hijo menor le plantó un beso a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

Para ser honestos, nadie había pensado mucho en Aemon Tarly. De todos los hijos de Lord Samwell y Lady Elí era el más discreto. Sam, el mayor, tenía sangre salvaje, era gallardo y se distinguía en el combate, bastante astuto, tenía cabeza para la batalla y debía ser bastante valiente para haberse sometido al rapto de la hija más pequeña de Tormund Matagigantes, que aunque se hubiera convertido en Señor del Fuerte Terror, seguía apegado a sus costumbres salvaje y exigía que el que pidiera la mano de su hija la obtuviera por sus medios a riesgo de que la muchacha le cortara la garganta. Cuando Sam Tarly emergió de la habitación de su nueva esposa tras una exitosa noche de bodas, todavía vivo, todos los reinos suspiraron aliviados. El segundo, Arran era un administrador excelente y aunque era heredero de Colina Cuerno se ocupaba de todo el movimiento de la cosecha en el Dominio, que había prosperado con tal rapidez que el largo invierno parecía un recuerdo lejano, estaba comprometido con una Umber y sólo se esperaba que el tercer hermano, Jon, se casara con Tessa Tully para organizar el siguiente enlace. Jon Tarly era un justador sin rival y a menudo se le consideraba el caballero más apuesto de todos los reinos, era tan buen mozo y tan hábil con la espada que a nadie parecía importarle que fuera casi tan estúpido como una roca, aunque su falta de brillantez la compensaba con gentileza y buen corazón. Precisamente porque su hermano carecía del seso suficiente para levantar una fortaleza de las ruinas y hacerla rendir frutos, Lord Samwell supuso que sería buena idea que Aemon, que había desertado de la Ciudadela sin dar explicación alguna, ayudara a su hermano.

— Al menos ya podemos imaginarnos por qué dejó la Ciudadela. ¿Recuerdas que estuvo en el torneo en que el casamos a Cassie? Seguramente la conoció ahí — Aventuró Gendry. Si el muchacho pedía su mano no tendrían más opción que concedérsela, después de todo había arriesgado su vida por ella y por la sonrisa risueña que ella le dirigió supusieron que ella no pondría objeción alguna.

Para Elenei, todo el terror y los espantos del pantano habían quedado atrás. Se sentía completamente a salvo junto a sus padres y Nymeria la seguía a todos lados. Al único al que no había visto de nuevo era a Aemon. Por supuesto, suponía que era cuestión de tiempo para que pidiera su mano. Ni siquiera pensaba en su tía Bella. Estaba encerrada en alguna parte y aunque la perdonaba de todo corazón, no quería tenerla cerca. Los que no serían tan misericordiosos serían sus padres. Sospechaba que estaban planeando una ejecución pública en Desembarco del Rey. Había escuchado que su padre había mandado aviso a Balto de Selhorys, el sacerdote rojo que llegó al templo de R'hllor, fundado por Thoros de Myr en Desembarco del rey, a la muerte de éste, para que hiciera los preparativos. Hasta podría sentir pena por ella, hasta que su doncella, Jeyne, le avisó que Lord Aemon pedía una audiencia y olvidó absolutamente cualquier cosa que no fuera verse absolutamente perfecta para la ocasión. ¡Aemon! A toda velocidad, Elenei se cepilló el cabello, se colocó la bata más elegante y delicada que tenía y se tendió en el lecho como si acabara de despertar o estuviera aún muy débil. Se pellizcó las mejillas y colocando un brazo sobre su cabeza, esperó:

— Adelante…

— Princesa, veo con pesar que aún no se encuentra bien.

— Oh, no es nada, sólo estoy algo débil por tantas emociones. Si no fuera por su valiente intervención, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

— No hay nada que agradecer, era, es decir, es, mi deber, el honor de… quiero decir. Vaya, tal vez debería apresurarme. Quería presentarle mis respetos y deseos de buena salud. Espero que su camino hacia la capital esté libre de incidentes y que los dioses la protejan.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Elenei perdió la pose de doncella delicada que había adoptado y se incorporó de un salto— ¿a dónde crees que vas? Quiero decir, creí que nos acompañaría a la capital.

— Oh, no me atrevería. Creo que regresaré junto a mi padre a Altojardin— pensó Aemon, que seguía convencido de que la princesa sería prometida a algún Stark en el norte— he estado alejado de los míos por mucho tiempo.

— Oh, en ese caso. Le agradezco mucho la cortesía. Seguramente mis padres querrán darle las gracias personalmente antes de partir, al igual que mis Señores tíos. Si pudiera posponer su partida algunas horas seguramente se lo agradecerían.

— Sí, por supuesto, es lo que planeaba hacer, sólo quería esperar un momento más adecuada. Bien, me despido, su alteza, que la doncella la guarde y la primavera le sea venturosa.

Y haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación. Para ser un muchacho tan educado podía ser bastante estúpido. Elenei esperó unos segundos antes de asomarse al corredor. Aemon había desaparecido. En camisón y descalza echó a correr hacia la torre del homenaje donde encontró a sus padres. Estaba despeinada y le faltaba la respiración cuando irrumpió en el desayuno y sin saludar a sus hermanos o tíos declaró: ¡O le ofrecen mi mano a Aemon Tarly o yo misma lo raptaré!

Orys estalló en risas aunque Yoren no sabía qué pensar del incidente, estaba muy preocupado por su esposa, Alerie, a la que había dejado con su hija recién nacida en Desembarco del rey como para meterse en los asuntos de su hermana, aunque todos estaban asombrados por ese comportamiento tan extraño. Nunca la habían escuchado elevar la voz en toda su vida y ahora amenazaba con fugarse.

Se realizaron las despedidas y preparativos pertinentes, se equiparon las embarcaciones y comenzó el largo camino hacia Desembarco del Rey. El viaje al norte sería pospuesto, indefinidamente. Una vez que estuvieron en tierra, los días de marcha transcurrieron con bastante tranquilidad. La casa con ruedas que tanto odiaba Cat había sido recibida por Elenei con alegría, que necesitaba de comodidades y descanso después de sus aventuras atravesando el pantano. De cualquier forma, a lo largo del viaje no dejaba de correr la ventanilla para asegurarse de que Aemon siguiera cabalgando junto a su hermana y Gerion. ¿Cuándo se iba a comprometer?

La primera noche en que se levantó un campamento, Elenei entró a la tienda de sus padres donde Arya y Gendry se ponían al día con los cuervos de Ned. Esperaba noticias pero Gendry estaba muy ocupado con el maestre Lucian, que le extendía un pergamino tras otro y Arya escribía y firmaba respuestas, sellando los rollos con el sello del ciervo coronado. Gendry la veía como una niña pequeña aún y no se imaginaba orquestando su matrimonio aunque esa misma mañana, al descabalgar hubiera ubicado al joven Aemon para hablar con él. En otras circunstancias le habría agradado el muchacho pero por el momento no le hacía gracia su presencia. Tenía que hacerlo, era lo más natural. Se decidió a intenarlo. Intentó sonreír para tranquilizar al muchacho que lo veía con inquietud, pero el efecto de la espesa barba negra que le había crecido durante la travesía lo asustó más. Aemon se temía que el rey se preparara para reprender ese atrevimiento que se tomó con la princesa, por lo que las manos le sudaban profusamente cuando se encontró frente a él. Aunque era casi tan alto como el rey, no era remotamente fuerte o sólido como el hombre que lo interrogaba sin mucha sutileza sobre cuándo había conocido a Elenei y cuáles eran sus planes a futuro. "¿Querrá mi cabeza?" Se preguntó Aemon, aunque la decapitación sería una ejecución muy bondadosa, el rey Gendry prefería entregar al fuego a los peores criminales, algunos decían que por influencia de los años de juventud que pasó junto a Thoros de Myr. La horca se reservaba para los criminales comunes, aunque el rey era experto haciendo nudos. ¿Cuál sería el castigo por robarle un beso a la princesa? Al final el rey le dio a entender que esperaba que siguiera su camino hasta Desembarco del Rey con el resto de la comitiva pero eso fue todo.

— ¿Por qué lo estás retrasando? Olvídalo, lo haré yo si tú no quieres. —reclamó Arya en su tienda.

— Es muy joven, demasiado joven — Gendry se lamentaba mientras alimentaba la hoguera en la que rezaba todas las noches con ramas secas.

— No lo es, tiene la misma edad que yo tenía cuando empezamos a…

— ¡Es distinto! Tú y yo ya habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas para nuestra edad, y yo creí que no estaría deshonrándote a ti o a tu familia porque me diste a entender que ya no eras doncella, entonces me puse celoso y me entristecí, pero ya que estábamos juntos me dejé llevar porque te amaba y pensé que no estaría arruinándote para un matrimonio cuando descubrí la verdad. ¡Debiste decirme que eras doncella!

— Esa fue una estúpida conclusión que tú sacaste, yo nunca te dije eso, lo que yo te dije es que había tenido que quitarme a algunos marineros de encima mientras trabajaba en Braavos y que las cortesanas y prostitutas de la ciudad eran muy amables conmigo.

— Y dijiste que las habías conocido en los burdeles.

— ¡Vendiendo ostras! Que tú seas muy estúpido no es culpa mía. Además, eventualmente nos casamos, no sé por qué sigues sintiéndote culpable por "deshonrarme".

— Porque nos dirigíamos al Norte, donde seguramente encontrarías a tus hermanos que ya no podrían casarte con un gran señor por culpa mía.

— ¡Como si los hubiera dejado! Tú eres el hombre que escogí, bastardo o rey, nadie podría haber evitado que estuviera contigo. Además, estábamos en guerra, podríamos haber muerto en cualquier momento. Si ella quiere casarse lo hará. ¿O prefieres que escape, como Shireen?

Al igual que Elenei, la princesa Shireen Baratheon había sido una doncella apacible, obediente y dulce, por lo que sorprendió a todos cuando a las pocas semanas de la muerte del Rey Stannis escapó con Rickon Stark. En realidad sorprendió a casi todo, menos a Gendry y Ser Davos que habían sido cómplices activos del enlace, muy a pesar de la conciencia del caballero de la cebolla que se debatía entre la lealtad a su rey y su afecto por la princesa. Nadie la creyó capaz al principio, en especial porque él era aún demasiado joven cuando la conoció, más joven que ella y Stannis lo veía sólo como un niño al cual usar a su favor. Cuando Ser Davos lo trajo de regreso de Skagos, lo llevó con su rey antes de entregárselo a Lord Manderly, sólo para asegurar la lealtad del Señor de Puerto Blanco. Conforme avanzó la guerra, el que Rickon permaneciera en el Castillo Negro con la princesa Shireen pareció ser lo más natural y seguro. Habían pasado unos pocos años más cuando Stannis se sentó en el trono de hierro y notó, por primera vez, que Shireen escribía sin parar a su primo bastardo, Gendry, que estaba en el norte con Arya Stark y el bastardo que habían concebido. Sabía que Ser Davos enviaba los mensajes, pero… ¿qué podría tener que decirle su hija a su primo bastardo? Era cierto que el muchacho la había salvado en alguna ocasión de morir consumida por las llamas, pero sabía que el bastardo no sabía leer y escribir con suficiente fluidez como para mantener correspondencia. Pronto lo descubrió. Las misivas iban dirigidas a él, por fuera, pero el contenido era para Rickon Stark y las cartas que recibía eran del mismo. Hasta entonces lo había considerado un niño, pero los años de guerra habían borrado la percepción que Stannis tenía de su hija, que ya era una doncella que había pasado la edad de casarse y el joven Stark, aunque menor que ella, ya había llegado a la edad viril, convertido en un salvaje. Aunque Shireen no se atrevió a abandonar a Stannis en su convalecencia, tan pronto se hubo coronado a Gendry y Arya, la princesa desapareció a la mitad de la noche. Fue idea de Rickon, que no quería esperar por una boda. No había razón para seguir guardando el secreto, el único pariente que le quedaba a Shireen era Gendry y era muy poco probable que Bran o Jon se opusieran en el norte, pero Rickon Stark no había crecido para ser el tipo de hombre que le pide permiso a nadie y la esperó en el bosque de dioses, intercambiaron votos y huyeron en el primer barco hacia el Este que pudieron abordar.

Elenei era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo mismo.

— Bien, supongo que habrá que escribir a Lord Tarly primero.

— Lo estás retrasando— bufó Arya, que llamó a gritos a los caballeros que hacían guardia fuera de su tienda.— Ser Grennan, Ser Cadder, sean tan amable de traer a Lord Tarly.

Los caballeros hicieron una reverencia y en pocos minutos regresaron escoltando a Aemon, que estaba convencido de que se le comunicaría por fin la pena por su atrevimiento con la princesa. "Oh, bien, ha valido la pena", se dijo a sí mismo cuando penetró en la tienda.

— Milord, mi esposo y yo nos preguntábamos si ha contraído algún compromiso matrimonial hasta el momento— Aemon se puso pálido ante la brusquedad de la reina Arya que parecía estar preguntándole cómo le sentaba el clima. Como no pudo elaborar ninguna respuesta, ella continuó— bien, su honor no está comprometido entonces. Supongo que le alegrará saber que decidimos recompensar su papel en la curación de la princesa otorgándole su mano. No es una pregunta, entonces no tiene que responder. Las bodas se celebrarán tan pronto lleguemos a Desembarco del Rey. — como Aemon seguía sin responder, Gendry lo despidió con brusquedad.

— Eso será todo. Le aconsejo que de aviso a sus padres… Milord.

Aemon abandonó la tienda sin estar seguro de que en verdad hubiera pasado lo que él creía haber presenciado. ¿Lo habían prometido a la princesa? ¿Y los Stark? ¿Le habían entregado la mano de Elenei así de golpe? ¿Estaría ella de acuerdo?

Con paso vacilante se dirigió a su tienda, donde lo esperaban Gerion Lannister y la princesa Caeta con una botella de tinto dorniense.

A la hora del lobo, Elenei se cansó de esperar noticias y entró a la tienda de sus padres donde aún brillaba el fuego de una fogata. Gendry seguía despierto y se dedicaba a pulir una daga con furia mientras Arya dormía tranquilamente con Nymeria a sus pies.

— ¿Padre?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? No los he visto por estar encerrada en esa esa casa. Se le cayó el eje a una de las ruedas, pero ya lo arreglaron. ¿No puedes dormir?

— Quieres saber si ya estás comprometida.

— Oh… eso. Bien, claro, creo que me perdonarán ese ligero exabrupto. Ustedes saben, la enfermedad, pero ya que lo mencionas…

— Se lo puedes agradecer a tu madre— le confirmó Gendry lanzándole una mirada divertida a Arya, que se levantó del lecho para alcanzar una frasca de agua.

Elenei se puso tan feliz que de un brinco se abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ni siquiera le llegaba al pecho y no podía rodearlo por completo y después de darle un beso de agradecimiento a Arya, salió corriendo de la tienda a buscar a Aemon.

Lo encontró embriagándose a conciencia en la tienda de Gerion Lannister.

— Mis señores— saludo haciendo una cortesía— esperaba poder hablar con lord Aemon unos momentos. Querido Gerion, tu presencia no será necesaria, mi honor está a salvo.

Gerion entendió y los dejó solos. Si Aemon no terminaba de creer que existía tal compromiso, cuando la princesa se abrazó de su cuello y le cubrió el rostro de besos, tuvo que admitir que la niña del bosque que le aseguró que los antiguos dioses lo conocían, tenía razón. Aunque le extrañaba que los antiguos dioses fueran tan bondadosos.

Cuando Gendry se cansó de afilar armas se desnudó y se metió en el lecho sin mirar a Arya. Ella se dio la vuelta y estiró el cuello para poner la barbilla sobre su hombro. Sí, efectivamente estaba de mal humor. "Gendry" le susurró al oído pero no recibió respuesta, entonces le jaló una oreja con los dientes hasta que se quejó y le dijo con sequedad: "¿Qué, quieres que llamemos a tu sobrino para regalarle a Cat de una vez?" Gendry era muy terco, pero también muy ingenuo cuando se trataba de ella. Tenía razón, lo había engañado un poco, años atrás. Las primeras noches que pasaron juntos refugiándose del viento helado y las nevadas despertaban enredados en su rústico campamento y eventualmente comenzaron los besos nocturnos con la excusa de entrar en calor pero él siempre se alejaba de ella poniendo cara de culpabilidad. Supuso, acertadamente, que no querría ponerle un dedo encima mientras creyera que estaría atentando contra el honor de Ned Stark, a quien sólo había visto una vez pero recordaba con admiración y no podía seguir soportando que la mantuviera a distancia cuando ella estallaba en furia cada vez que alguna mujer le ponía los ojos encima y le lanzaba todo tipo de invitaciones. "Mi lady", ¿cuántas veces tuvo que golpearlo antes de que dejara de llamarla así? También le costó trabajo que dejara de llamarla "Arry" y después tuvo que esforzarse el doble para meterlo en su cama. Ese hombre había sido más difícil de convencer que la misma doncella.

—Aemon es mejor que algún señor viejo y gordo que la hiciera miserable. ¿Te gustaría eso para nuestra pequeña Blancanieves, recuerdas que así la llamábamos cuando nació?— Arya sospechaba que Gendry empezaba a ablandarse porque su espalda se relajó y cubrió su mano con la suya. Era cuestión de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Si a ella le gusta… bien, tal vez tienes razón. Yo no quería hacerlo— cuando Gendry por fin se dio la vuelta y la besó, Arya supo que una vez más había ganado la discusión.

Como era de esperarse, Aemon no creía su suerte y los futuros esposos pasaron el largo camino hacia la capital riendo como imbéciles hechizados y cuando no estaba con Aemon, Elenei pasaba las horas dentro de la casa con ruedas planificando con cuidado cada detalle de su vestido de novia.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas astadas de la ciudad, fueron recibidos con alegría y sorpresa. En la fortaleza roja, el príncipe Ned, la princesa Tamina y su hijo, el pequeño Robert, al que Arya llamaba Robb salió al encuentro de sus tías. Cat lo levantó en brazos y después de un breve beso, Elenei se dirigió a Tamina, ¡al fin alguien que la podía ayudar con su vestido!

— Querida hermana, por favor, dime que recibiste mi mensaje.

— Por supuesto que sí, y te alegrará saber que la seda que pediste de Lanza del Sol ya está con las costureras, sólo faltan tus instrucciones.

Elenei se ahorró las presentaciones y arrastró a Aemon por toda la corte para enseñarle cada rincón de la fortaleza, ignorando por completo a todo el mundo. Los enamorados pueden darse el lujo de ser egoístas. Yoren abrazó a Alerie y a su pequeña hija, mientras que Orys tomó en sus brazos a Cinella, haciéndola girar sin consideración alguna por su avanzado embarazo. La pobre Cenicienta casi vomita, pero no quiso desalentar a su marido.

Los relatos y los preparativos de una boda ahogaron la llegada nocturna de una prisionera que de inmediato fue trasladada a las celdas negras de la Fortaleza Roja. En la bóveda de las doncellas, Elenei y sus cuñadas recibían a comerciantes de telas y orfebres, elegían flores y escuchaban bardos para la ceremonia mientras que Gendry mandaba llamar a Balto de Selhorys. Arya no estaba de acuerdo con entregar a Bella a la hoguera, ella quería un castigo más largo donde padeciera más e intentó convencer a Gendry de que la dejara encargarse de ella, pero él había prometido un sacrificio a R'hllor si su hija volvía a la vida y de todos modos iban a ejecutar a Bella. El problema es que si él pasaba la sentencia tendría que llevarla a cabo y siendo su media hermana sería fratricidio. Arya quería algo diferente, quería ejecutarla ella sola. Había un solo dios y estaba pidiendo un nombre, ¿por qué entregarla al fuego? Quería abrirla por la mitad y dejar que bailara hasta quedar desentrañada, si la ataban a la hoguera moriría asfixiada antes de ser consumida por las llamas. Finalmente, Balto de Selhorys, un hombre exótico, con las llamas tatuadas en la cara y la túnica roja que correspondía a su fe ofreció una solución. Podían hacerla bailar sobre carbones encendidos, así quedaría satisfecha la reina y también el dios del rey sin que tuviera que ejecutarla él mismo, por lo que no estaría cometiendo fratricidio. "Caerá demasiado pronto" opuso Arya, pero Gendry tuvo una idea para prolongar el baile. Le colocarían un par de zapatos de acero. Él mismo los forjaría. Después la harían bailar.

Los Samwell Tarly llegó con su esposa, Lady Elí, unos días más tarde. Sam todavía no sabía cómo había llegado su hijo a Desembarco del Rey si lo último que había sabido de él es que se encontraba con Jon tratando de levantar los Gemelos de la ruina. ¿Cuál sería el propósito de esa alianza que Aemon le había comunicado en un mensaje obtuso? En cuanto lo supo le escribió a Jon. Había escuchado que probablemente casaría a uno de sus hijos con una de las princesas del sur, pero él le confirmó que no había plan alguno y que el viaje que iba a hacer la princesa al norte era precisamente para mantenerla alejada de las propuestas matrimoniales. Él y Wylla preferían estrechar los lazos con las Casas del norte al menos con dos o tres de sus ocho hijos y dejar que el resto hiciera lo que les viniera en gana. Al menos con Puerto Blanco se había llegado a un entendimiento, igual que con los Umber y sólo esperaban la llegada de la hija mayor de Lyanna Mormont para desposarla con el heredero del reino del norte. La respuesta dejó más confundido a Sam, aunque Elí quiso pensar que si Aemon se había comprometido era porque quería hacerlo. Había pasado todo el camino desde el Dominio tratando de callar las suposiciones de Sam.

— ¿Cuál podría ser la ventaja? Una hija siempre es valiosa, pero Aemon no tiene fortaleza qué heredar. Entendería si se tratara del hijo mayor de cualquier Casa, aunque de todos modos, el Sur no es un problema. Después de la alianza con Dorne y Antigua, podían darse el lujo de buscar un esposo en el norte. Tampoco puede ser oro, si quisieran una fortuna lo más lógico sería casar a la segunda hija con Gerion Lannister, todos saben que ese es el proyecto de la hermana de Jon, Sansa, aunque Tyrion Lannister quiera verlo casado con una mujer noble del Este. Claro, es comprensible que quiera estrechar sus lazos con la reina Daenerys, en especial ahora que se rumora que su hija mayor ha dado a luz a una niña, tú sabes que las dos hijas de Tyrion Lannister se casaron con el príncipe Rhaego. Dicen que la reina Daenerys colocó un huevo de dragón bajo la cuna y que incubó. ¡Un nuevo dragón!— Elí se estaba quedando dormida. Sam se complicaba mucho.

— Basta Sam, me estás enredando. Tantas bodas y familias me confunden. Los que se casan son personas, no toda la familia.

— ¡Claro que es toda la familia!

— ¡Pues si Aemon quiere casarse con todos ellos por algo será!

Sam decidió callarse el tiempo suficiente para que Elí recuperara su buen humor, entonces comenzó a pensar de nuevo. Cualquier duda se vio rápidamente disipada cuando después de un largo viaje en el que Sam se quejó continuamente de dolor en las rodillas, él y Elí vieron a su hijo menor. ¡Estaba sonriendo! Él y la princesa parecían estar genuinamente felices mientras que Gendry parecía malhumorado y se negaba a hablar de asuntos relacionados con la boda, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Arya o Ser Davos, quien recibía noticias continuamente de su hijo, que seguía como castellano de la Roca Casterly mientras Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa regresaban de la isla de Tarth. No podrían asistir a la boda, tenían asuntos urgentes en la Roca Casterly y no podían desviarse. Lady Sansa también esperaba que su hijo regresara a Lannisport lo más pronto posible pues debía estar presente para recibir la visita de su hermana. ¿Qué asunto urgente sería ese y por qué los visitaría una de las hijas mayores? Arya prefirió no decírselo a Cat. No quería que se sintiera arrinconada y se viera obligada a elegir cuando todavía no estaba lista.

El ambiente era tan festivo que Arya y Gendry decidieron posponer la ejecución de Bella hasta que Elenei estuviera fuera de Desembarco del Rey. El vestido tuvo que ser ajustado varias veces hasta que la princesa estuvo contenta y Pastel Caliente se convirtió en un verdadero tirano durante los días en que se preparó el banquete. El único rostro sombrío que se vio en la Fortaleza Roja fue el de Gerion Lannister. Un cuervo lo esperaba al llegar a la capital. Su padre, Tyrion Lannister regresaba a la Roca proveniente de la isla de Tarth y esperaba encontrarlo ahí a su llegada. Esperaban visitas del Este y no aceptaría su ausencia. El mensaje de Sansa era más afectuoso, aunque sonaba decepcionada porque la boda que se llevaría a cabo no fuera la que ella deseaba. Cuando fue a despedirse de Cat supo que se encontraba en el solar con su antiguo pretendiente, Ser Tanner y concluyó que era más necesario en la Roca que en la capital, por lo que se despidió de la familia que pudo encontrar y abandonó la ciudad al amanecer. Cat supo que se había ido cuando vio la comitiva de capas rojas y los estandartes con el león dorado alejarse por el camino del rey desde lo más alto de la torre del invierno.

Muy a pesar de Gendry, llegó el día de la boda. Las campanas del septo comenzaron a sonar desde el amanecer y la princesa llegó al septo en una litera. Llevaba un vestido completamente dorado y fruncido de mangas ajustadas sobre el cual se ajustaba una ligera túnica de seda blanca casi transparente que caía del escote hasta el borde de la falda. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una guirnalda de uvas, hojas de parra y trigo modeladas en hoja de oro y sus damas de compañía llevaban vestidos de color azul claro y ramilletes de flores de todos tipos y colores. Frente a ella, su madre y hermana había optado por los colores oscuros que las caracterizaban y Gendry iba completamente de negro, como siempre. La única que iba cubierta de seda color naranja era la princesa Tamina, que también llevaba los brazaletes y collar en forma de serpiente enroscada que la identificaban como dorniense.

Arya había convencido a Gendry de que el matrimonio con Aemon sería más conveniente a la larga, pues Aemon no tenía fortaleza propia y si le daba un lugar en el Consejo Privado podría quedarse en la capital por lo que no tendrían que separarse de Elenei, como pasó con Cassana. Viéndolo por ese lado, Gendry aceptó que no era un evento tan trágico y le dio el brazo a Elenei de buena gana, escoltándola hasta su prometido, aunque le costó algo de trabajo soltarla y el septón tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces para que el padre de la novia le entregara su mano al novio. Se intercambiaron las capas y pronto, Elenei se vio cubierta por el cazador de los Tarly. Arya tenía un solo dios y Gendry hubiera preferido que alguno de sus hijos (al menos uno) hubiera preferido casarse ante R'hllor y cruzar el fuego en lugar de unirse frente a los siete que no significaban nada para él, pero sólo Orys compartía su devoción y él había preferido darle gusto a su esposa. Finalmente se pronunciaron los siete nombres y Aemon pudo besar a su esposa. La fiesta que siguió fue tranquila y encantadora.

Los bardos se sucedieron, cada uno más divertido que el anterior y la novia bailó toda la noche, no siempre con su nuevo esposo, que no era muy hábil con los pies, también bailó con sus hermanos y hermanas. Cat bailó también aunque la ausencia de Gerion era notoria y no dejaba de preguntarse cuál sería el importante evento al que no podía faltar para haberse perdido la fiesta. ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente? Estaba distraída y casi no probó bocado. Pastel Caliente no estaba contento con ella. ¡Él, que se había esclavizado a la cocina durante días!

Antes de que hubiera ceremonia de encamamiento, Arya le sugirió a Elenei retirarse de forma discreta con su nuevo esposo para evitar que Gendry enloqueciera y matar a alguien. Lord Samwell y su esposa también se fueron temprano.

La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer y los invitados olvidaron por completo que se trataba de una boda, perdiendo de vista la ausencia del encamamiento. Todavía se escuchaba el eco de la música cuando Arya y Gendry se fueron a dormir.

Los recién casados se quedaron unos días en Desembarco del Rey hasta que se marcharon en compañía de los Tarly para pasar una temporada con ellos en Altojardin.

Una vez que los estandartes del ciervo coronado y el cazador se perdieron en el camino, Arya y Gendry se dedicaron a la desagradable tarea que tenían pendiente: Bella.

Al anochecer, se encendieron los gigantescos fuegos del templo del Señor de la Luz y al oscurecerse el cielo, los sacerdotes rojos comenzaron a pronunciar plegarias y alimentar las llamas al exterior de su sombrío templo, al menos en comparación del Septo de Baelor. R'hllor no pedía vidrieras y mármol, sólo ladrillos de colores rojos y naranjas que formaban altas torres y cúpulas. La entrada principal exhibía el enorme corazón llameante del Señor de la Luz esculpido en cantera.

Lady Bella llegó al templo en una carreta, a su paso, la multitud gritaba y le arrojaban toda clase de cosas, a pesar de la escolta de soldados que la acompañaban para evitarlo. En las escaleras del templo esperaban Arya, Gendry, Balto de Selhorys y un pequeño ejército de sacerdotes. En la entrada, se había extendido por el suelo una cantidad de carbones ardiendo y Lady Bella gimió de angustia cuando los vio, intuyendo que no moriría en la hoguera después de todo. Entonces, la potente voz de Balto de Selhorys ahogó el ruido de la multitud:

— Señor de la Luz, vela por nosotros—a lo que los fieles contestaron: " _Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos. Señor de la Luz, protégenos en la oscuridad. Señor de la Luz, que tu rostro brille sobre nosotros"._

— _Enciende tu llama sobre nosotros, R´hllor. Muéstranos si esta mujer es culpable o inocente. Doblégala si es culpable, dale fuerzas si es inocente. Señor de la Luz, danos sabiduría. — Gendry se acercó y con ayuda de un par de sacerdotes que sujetaron a la cautiva le puso los zapatos de hierro a la que había sido su media hermana. Ella suplicó, pidió perdón y juró arrepentimiento, pero Gendry cerró los zapatos y el baile comenzó. Bella se retorció saltó sobre los carbones encendidos hasta que no pudo más y cayó muerta. Entonces entregaron su cuerpo a la llamas y los fieles corearon:_

"Porque la noche es oscura y está llena de cosas aterradoras".

Arya y Gendry subieron a sus monturas y regresaron a la Fortaleza Roja. Ninguno de sus hijos hizo preguntas sobre el destino de Bella. El llanto de los recién nacidos y las risas del pequeño Robb disimularon el silencio durante la cena.

Las audiencias comenzaron al día siguiente. Gendry, Arya, Ser Davos y Ned volvieron a trabajar, se abrieron las audiencias y las sesiones del Consejo Privado como de costumbre y la única princesa soltera que quedaba se refugió en la compañía de sus cuñadas al verse privada de su hermana. Los días pasaron sin novedad alguna. Cuando recibieron las primeras noticias de Elenei, que había llegado sin contratiempos a Altojardin, también llegaron noticias de la Roca. La princesa Joanna, primera esposa del príncipe Rhaego, estaba de visita en la Roca Casterly. Su marido no la acompañaba, sólo su hija, Rhaella y el pequeño dragón que había incubado en su cuna. Eso sí que sería una maravilla para contemplar. Caeta pensó escribirle a Gerion para saber más de los dragones cuando escuchó un rumor entre las damas de sus cuñadas. La princesa no estaba de visita, había llegado a la Roca para la boda de su hermano.

La sesión del Consejo Privado se vio interrumpida por la princesa Tamina que dijo necesitar hablar con su esposo de inmediato. Ned, que creyó por un momento que su esposa debía estar muy enferma o disgustada para irrumpir de esa forma, salió con ella de la habitación y dejó que el Gran Almirante siguiera con su discurso sobre el daño ocasionado por las últimas tormentas en la flota. Justo cuando Arya y Gendry creían que sus hijos estaban a salvo de nuevo, el mayor regresaba con una expresión preocupada y una mala noticia.

"Cat se ha ido".

Al parecer, Cat había mandado ensillar su caballo al amanecer y se había marchado en compañía de tres damas y su espada juramentada sin dar explicaciones aunque Arya y Gendry ya se imaginaban su destino. Iba a la Roca Casterly.

— Al menos no se fue sola. ¿Crees que debamos ir tras ella?

— No, lo mejor que podemos haces es esperar la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia, que llegó a Lannisport?

— No, me refiero a lo que escribirá Sansa en cuanto nuestra hija arruine la elegante ocasión que ha organizado, ya sea un festín de bienvenida o una boda— En lugar de estar preocupados Arya y Gendry se divirtieron mucho imaginando la cara que pondrían Sansa y Tyrion cuando Cat irrumpiera en su celebración cubierta de lodo y oliendo a caballo.

"¡Será una gran sorpresa para los Lannister, y ella será una gran señora de la Roca!" y se fueron a su habitación riendo y esperando no tener que preparar otra boda nunca más.

FIN


End file.
